


EL SUERO DE LA VIDA

by MRMatthews2014



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 54,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRMatthews2014/pseuds/MRMatthews2014
Summary: Thanos no existe y Hydra desea tomar el control jugando con la naturaleza.Steve y Tony rápidamente olvidarán los hechos de la Civil War, además se darán cuenta de sentimientos que procuraban ignorar, aparte de una situación que cambiará la vida de ambos, y no serán los únicos en aprender lecciones.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	1. REENCUENTRO

Existe, en el vasto multiverso, un universo donde los eventos de las gemas del infinito son erráticos, no aparecieron todas.

Lo que sí ha sucedido es la Civil War, que ha dejado divididos a los Vengadores, con un Tony Stark lleno de rencor al sentirse engañado por el hombre que jamás pensó que lo traicionaría y un Steve Rogers esperando una llamada del único que a sido capaz de sacar a Peggy Carter de su corazón pero a pesar de eso, abandonó por salvar a su amigo Bucky.

Ambos son demasiado testarudos para aceptar que entre ellos hay más química que amistad.

El tiempo ha pasado, un año para ser exactos, desde la Civil War, Tony sigue luchando contra lo que queda de Hydra; una base en Rusia, oculta por un grueso manto de nieve, es el nuevo objetivo de Iron Man.

-Viernes, escanea..-

-Seis pisos bajo tierra jefe, al menos siete ondas de calor y lo que parece un laboratorio.-

\- Muy bien...a rockear-

Y haciendo uso y alarde de su traje, el hombre de hierro destruyó el domo y bajó los seis pisos hasta donde se encontraban al menos cinco agentes de Hydra, venciéndolos fácilmente a todos.

-Donde se encuentran los demás Viernes-

-Escaneando...- Tony sale de su traje al sentir segura el área.

-Modo vigía Viernes, ante cualquier intruso, dispara-

El castaño comienza a registrar cada documento que encuentra, en todos se menciona "el Suero de la Vida", sin dar mayor detalles.  
Viernes detecta un intruso y maniobrando el traje le persigue, sin percatarse que había alguien más con el moreno.

-Do svidaniya Stark...-(1)

Y sin contemplaciones, inyecta un suero en tono lila en la espalda baja del hombre de hierro, por el dolor cae al suelo con la mirada perdida; la armadura ataca al agente Hydra, y de diferentes partes surgen muchos más agentes dispuestos a asesinar a Stark.

-Para casos como éste te envié el teléfono Tony-

Sin saber de donde apareció, el castaño observa con dificultad la figura del Capitán América, que con la ayuda de viernes exterminan a todos los agentes Hydra.

Stark observa, tratando de enfocar su vista, se sentía mareado, sentía miedo, el aire le faltaba...

-Rogers..-

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de perder el sentido.

\--- • ---

  
-Tony...-Escucha el castaño aún a oscuras- Tony reacciona...-

-Cap...-

-Eso Tony, despierta...¿Porqué no me llamaste? Tú sabes que sin dudarlo te hubiera ayudado.-

-Tu...me traicionaste...me abandonaste...tu y tu amigo asesino...-

-Tony...-

El castaño aún mareado no puede ni levantar la cabeza, se percata que está en las piernas del rubio, y por alguna razón, se ruboriza.

-No puedes usar tu traje así Tony, te llevaré a casa en mi Quinjet-

-Mi Quinjet, maldito te lo llevaste junto con ese asesino...-

-No hables Tony, te haz puesto muy sonrojado-

-Por favor Capitán-le pide la IA-Subalo al jet y le escanearé ahí-

El ojiazul asiente, ya dentro del Quinjet viernes le coloca el traje al moreno.

-Escaneando...tiene una perforación de jeringa en la espalda baja, pero no logro detectar ningún líquido dañino en su organismo-

-Algo inyectó ese bastardo en mí, sentí cuando empujó el líquido, me siento aún mareado..-

-No te preocupes Tony, te llevaré a un hospital-

-¡Ni lo sueñes Rogers! Llévame a mi casa, ahí analizaré concretamente que fue lo que....-

No logró terminar la frase cuando empezó a retorcerse de dolor, sintió que algo recorría todo su cuerpo, no pudo soportarlo y perdió el sentido.

-¡Tony que tienes!¡Te llevaré a un hospital!-

\- No capitán, es mejor llevarlo al taller, ahí yo podré analizar su sangre más rápido que en un hospital- responde la IA

El rubio asiente y sin esperar más despega y rápidamente se encuentran en la casa de Stark en Malibú.  
Viernes trata de manejar el traje, pero al más mínimo movimiento el moreno se queja de dolor.

-Abre el traje viernes, yo le cargaré-

Al abrirse la armadura el rubio observa que el castaño está sudando, respirando con dificultad y la cara sonrojada, al mismo tiempo, el ojiazul se percata de un aroma, dulce y agradable.  
Al levantar al moreno se da cuenta que el aroma proviene de éste.

-Tony, hueles muy dulce...-

-Steve...-

Cuando Tony menciona su nombre con la cara sonrojada, el cuerpo caliente, la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida, el Cap sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se ruborizó.

-Lo llevaré a su cuarto Viernes-

-Es mejor al taller capitán para...-

-Mejor mi cuarto...-interrumpe el castaño en tono cansado- sólo dormiré un momento...tú misma dijiste...que no tengo nada dañino...-

-Esta bien jefe-

-Lleva la armadura al taller viernes...luego ponte en modo nocturno-

-En seguida jefe-

La armadura se aleja, mientras Steve lleva a su habitación al castaño y con sumo cuidado le deposita en la cama y se sienta a su lado.

-Gracias...-pronunció con dificultad el castaño, era visible su agitación y el sudor recorría su cara sonrojada.

-Tony por favor, déjame llevarte con un médico,estás muy fatigado-

-No es...no es fatiga lo q siento...es extraño...-

-Yo...mmm...te dejaré descansar..-

El ojiazul hace el impulso de levantarse pero un fuerte agarre en su brazo le detiene.

-No...no te vayas...-

•••••••••

_(1)-adios Stark...-_

_Nota de autor:_   
_Tenía años de no escribir, espero no les sea aburrido (_ _T-T_ _)_


	2. CONFUSIÓN

El rubio clavó su mirada en un par de ojos café que brillaban extraño mientras respiraba agitado, esa mirada le generó un vacío en el estómago y un impulso por no dejar de apreciarlos; bellos, sublimes, parecía como si viera a través del alma del contrario; mientras contemplaba aquellos orbes almendrados, el aroma dulce se expandía por toda la habitación.

-Tony...no me había percatado el hermoso color que tienen tus ojos...-

Casi involuntariamente, el ojiazul lleva una mano al rostro del moreno, le acaricia suavemente la mejilla contemplando esos ojos que le están volviendo loco, mientras acorta la distancia.

-Ayúdame...Steve...-

La racionalidad quedó por los suelos al clavar un beso en los labios del castaño, no sabía lo que le impulsaba hacerlo; deseo, pasión, locura...no, eso era algo más, algo que le envolvía pidiéndole a gritos no detenerse; temía una bofetada o cualquier golpe ante su falta de cordura, sin embargo lo que sucedió le dejó sin aliento: el castaño entreabrió su boca para recibir besos demandantes por parte del rubio, que no sólo quedó estupefacto, sino que prosiguió la acción explorando la boca ajena con su lengua, sintiendo un sabor tan dulce y embriagante cual elixir de la vida se tratara, no deseando que aquella acción placentera se acabara.  
El castaño le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos deseando hacer el beso aún más intenso,el ojiazul cayó sobre el cuerpo del moreno, el aliento les faltaba, poco se separaban para tomar aire y proseguir con aquella acción que les traia bajos instintos.  
Ambos sentían calor, la ropa estorbaba, el rubio desvestía torpemente al castaño pero sin dejar de besarle, el moreno un poco más experimentado rápidamente desnudó al ojiazul, la piel sudada empezó a rozarse, el calor no paraba, sentían en cada roce como sus entrepiernas ya estaban muy firmes, deseaban más uno del otro.  
Steve separó los labios para bajar al cuello del contrario que se retorcía ante tales muestras de placer gimiendo gustosamente, imposibilitandole articular palabra alguna ante el tacto del otro, el rubio recorría el cuerpo ajeno con su boca conociendo cada linea, cada curva, cada detalle del moreno que le sumía en la locura.  
Cuando llegó a la parte baja del castaño, el rubio se detuvo a apreciar lo que estaba saboreando: un cuerpo bien torneado, agitado, sudoroso, delicioso a la vista, expectante a lo que el ojiazul le hiciera, el cual sonrió lancivamente, saboreó sus propios labios con su lengua y bajó al miembro de su compañero para llevárselo entero a su boca, el moreno al sentir la lengua del otro en su entrepierna se arqueó al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir un potente gemido de placer embriagante.  
El rubio subía y bajaba saboreandolo todo mientras el moreno no aguantaba más, y con un casi grito llegó al clímax en la boca de su compañero retorciéndose de placer, el otro tragó todo lo q el moreno le daba.  
Al haber tragado la semilla del moreno,el rubio sintió que algo cambió en si mismo, sentía que su cuerpo palpitaba, sus pupilas se dilataron al máximo, y el deseo se apoderó totalmente de su ser, deseando todo del moreno.

-Quiero que seas solo mío Tony...a nadie te cederé-

Al decir eso se colocó entre las piernas del moreno, las separó hasta donde su compañero lo soportara e introdujo dos dedos en su entrada, y este en lugar de incomodarse sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba aún más pidiendo todo del rubio.

-Hazme sólo tuyo...Steve-

El rubio no pudo esperar más, saco sus dedos para introducir su miembro ya erecto.  
Empezando a empujar se percató sorprendido que la entrada del moreno comenzó a lubricar,facilitando el trabajo; no tomándole importancia a eso, lento pero desesperado, introdujo todo dentro del castaño, que al sentir aquello completamente en su interior, gimió deliciosamente; comenzaron las estocadas,primero lentas y torpes, a medida que se acostumbraba a la acción, el rubio aumentaba la intensidad con más precisión.

-Ste...Steve...-

-Tony....eres delicioso Tony...-

El calor invadió ambos cuerpos, sus rostros totalmente ruborizados, gimiendo a todo pulmón, el aroma dulce se respiraba, el rubio deseaba llegar hasta el fondo del castaño y este deseaba q el otro le llenara de todo su ser, y con un fuerte impulso ambos llegan al orgasmo q los transporta al paraíso.

Lentamente Steve sale del cuerpo de Tony, luego se acomoda junto al moreno; ambos muy cansados, instintivamente se abrazan, respirando agitados, lentamente volviendo a la normalidad.

-Te amo, Tony...-

-Yo también te amo, Steve...-

Y así, abrazados, se quedan dormidos, no sin antes pensar:

*-¿Cómo llegamos a ésto?-*


	3. FRAGILIDAD

Los rayos del sol se filtran tras el ventanal de la enorme habitación, el castaño sin abrir sus ojos, siente su cuerpo tibio, el ambiente templado, una mañana tranquila; comienza a abrir sus ojos, divisa una figura a su lado...los abre de golpe al percatarse a quien abrazaba, completamente desnudo y cubiertos con la misma sábana.

-No fue....un sueño...no fue un sueño...-Se repetía el moreno

Ante el shock comenzó a temblar, no podía mover ni un músculo; Steve despierta...abre completamente sus ojos al percatarse que Tony lo tiene aún abrazado, temblando y le mira angustiado con esos orbes café que anoche le volvieron loco.

*-¿Anoche?¿Lo de anoche fue real?-* piensa para si el rubio.

Se asustó al ver q el castaño comienza a llorar sin dejar de mirarle muy acongojado.

-¡Tony! Lo siento...esto fue mi culpa,no debí,por favor...no llores, no pregunté si lo deseabas...-el rubio trataba de explicarse, pero entre más hablaba, el moreno más lloraba.  
Steve le abrazó con ternura, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Tony, desde hace mucho deseé que algo así pasará entre nosotros, no me arrepiento de nada...pero si tú no lo deseas dímelo y me marcharé-

-Yo...yo lo siento Steve...no debí...no se que me pasó...yo..-

El moreno seguía temblando y no dejaba de llorar, no podía explicar lo que sentía, la sensación era como si desde dentro de su ser brotara todo sentimiento retenido hacia el rubio, y éste para tranquilizarle un poco le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Me daré una ducha y te prepararé el desayuno...tranquilo Tony, ¿Deseas desayunar conmigo?-

El castaño asiente, el ojiazul le deja un beso en la frente,se levanta, recoge su ropa y ésta a punto de salir cuando el castaño le habla.

-Deja tu ropa en la lavandería, en la habitación contigua está la ropa que dejaste en el complejo, sino te sirve,hay un armario completo ahí para que escojas-

El rubio le sonríe

-Gracias Tony-

Cuando Steve sale de la habitación, el moreno se sonroja y se cubre completamente con las sábanas.

-¿Que demonios me pasa?parezco quinceañera enamorada-

Luego de un rato, y con dificultad, se levanta de la cama; al estar totalmente de pie siente como algo le resbala de la entrepierna.

-Maldito Rogers...me rellenaste como dona-

Toma una ducha, se viste cómodamente y sale de la habitación, un aroma delicioso invade el lugar, siguiendo ese rico aroma llega a la cocina, donde Steve y sus ágiles manos ya tienen listo el desayuno.  
Tony, al verle, recuerda la sesión de la noche anterior: gemidos, besos salvajes y éxtasis...un sonrojo aparece en su rostro que trata a toda costa que el rubio no observe.

-¡Tony! Qué bueno que ya estés aquí, acá está tu desayuno, comprueba mis manos mágicas-

-Anoche las comprobé...- dijo sin pensar el moreno, que al percatarse de la imprudencia, abrió ampliamente sus ojos y su cara estaba muy sonrojada, al igual que el rubio.  
Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar.

-Pe...pero siéntate Tony, disfruta de tu desayuno-

-Gracias...-

-¿Y? ¿Sabe bien?-

-Esta delicioso...-

El rubio emocionado al ver que Tony disfruta de un desayuno sencillo sonríe ampliamente.

-Me alegra que te guste-

Al terminar, Steve aseó, mientras Tony se dirigió al enorme sofá, un poco adolorido por la fiesta salvaje de la noche anterior.  
El rubio acaba de limpiar, sale de la cocina y llega al sofá, duda si debe sentarse con el castaño, así que permanece de pie... silencio, sonrojo y nerviosismo reinaba en el lugar.

-Tony...¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que pasó?

El moreno abrió la boca para contestar, pero nada salía de su garganta, sólo gruesas lágrimas empezaron a salir, el rubio al percatarse sin vacilar se arrodilla frente al castaño, le toma ambas manos y les besa.

-Tony, yo...no recuerdo desde cuándo tu invades mi mente, un día desperté y no dejaba de pensar en ti...-

El castaño le miró, pensando *-Diablos, ¿Qué me pasa?-*, respiró profundo y le apretó las manos al ojiazul.

-Yo sé que soy un egocéntrico, testarudo, ruidoso, sé que nada tengo que ver con tus amigos de hace setenta años, sé que muchas veces me burlo de la gente y probablemente durante mucho tiempo fui un completo idiota, pero esa no era razón para que casi me mataras en Siberia, ni que me ocultaras la verdad sobre mis padres y tu Bucky, yo sabía que lo ibas a preferir a el, como ibas a fijarte en mi, soy un estúpido, será mejor que regreses con él y olvides lo que pasó aquí, tú me abandonaste y yo amándote tanto...yo...yo... amándote....-

El moreno bajó el rostro y comenzó a llorar, Steve no sabía que decir ante tales palabras, le abrazó con ternura, pero Tony no le dejaba.

-¡Vete con ese maldito asesino! Lo preferiste antes que a mí o a los Vengadores, ni siquiera sé porque viniste aquí...-

-No volveré a abandonarte Tony, jamás....aunque tú me lo pidieras...soy todo tuyo, déjame estar a tu lado y remediar mi error, te lo suplico...-

-¡No me toques!- insistía el castaño mientras lloraba a mares y pensaba *-¿¡Qué rayos es lo que me pasa!?-*

-Te amo Tony...-

El moreno dejó de forsejea al escuchar esas palabras, fue como una corriente eléctrica que le invadió el cuerpo.

-Yo...también te amo...-

Tony lloró y lloró hasta quedarse dormido en los brazos de Steve; este jamás pensó lo frágil que podía ser el moreno, le parecían extrañas las circunstancias en las que todo había pasado, ¿Cómo era posible que el egocéntrico Tony Stark no le hablara en un año completo y luego en unas horas se haya vuelto tan delicado y sentimental?.  
Entonces recordó que Viernes mencionó que le habían inyectado algo al moreno.

-Eso no creo que haya vuelto a Tony tan dulce- Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa.

••••••


	4. PENSAMIENTOS

Tony lentamente abre los ojos...no recuerda cómo llegó a su cuarto, ni sabe que pasó con el supersoldado, siente los párpados inchados y la garganta seca.

TONY

-En verdad no sé qué me sucede...¿Cómo es posible que yo,que jamás habia mostrado debilidad ante nadie y en menos de 24 horas sea tan frágil con Rogers?...y peor aún, confesarle que lo amaba...¿Qué rayos me pasa? Es como si hubiera bebido un cóctel de cursilería mezclado con llanto dramatico...¿Tanto es lo que siento por Rogers?...incluso recordar lo que pasó entre nosotros anoche me hace querer romperle sus preciosos dientes, pero al tenerle cerca...siento que pierdo el aliento, las piernas me fallan y mi corazón late a ritmo errático...debo hacer algo..y pronto-

*****

Steve, acomodado en el sofá, no puede creer que el sujeto que casi le mata hace un año, que no había mostrado ningún interés en hablarle, ahora se muestre tan frágil y necesitado ante el...es como si algo hubiera cambiado en el en tan solo un día.

STEVE

-Desde hace mucho amo a Tony, pensé incluso en llevarme eso hasta la muerte al saber que el jamás me correspondería, y luego de los sucesos con Bucky, perdí toda esperanza...y ahora, mi camisa está aún húmeda de las lágrimas que el me mostró al igual que sus sentimientos hacia mi...no niego que me da gusto saberme correspondido, pero...¿Y si se arrepiente?¿Y si aún no podemos superar lo sucedido en Siberia?...Quizás no debería pensar demasiado las cosas, pero no quiero perderlo sabiendome correspondido-

*****

La confusión les invadía, sobre todo al moreno, tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida, y no era por un enemigo poderoso, sino a sus propios sentimientos... salió de la habitación, al llegar a la sala vio a un pensativo rubio y al instante sintió su corazón explotar.

TONY

-¡Diablo!¿Qué me sucede? Con solo verle mi corazón va a estallar...siento mis entrañas revolverse, solo deseo....deseo....deseo no dejarle ir jamás...-

******

El ojiazul perdido en sus pensamientos escuchó un ruido tras de el, al voltear se da cuenta que el moreno yace ahí parado, mirándole, su rostro se torna en un tono sonrosado y abre ampliamente esos orbes café que desde hace mucho le vuelven loco.

STEVE

-Oh Dios es tan hermoso...si tan solo ya no me rechazara, si tan solo el pasado se quede ahi donde debe estar, si tan solo el castaño que tengo frente a mí me pidiera no abandonarle jamás...sería capaz de entregarle mi vida entera y más si me lo pidiera-

******

Steve no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó del sofá, prácticamente corrió hasta Tony, este en lugar de rechazarle imitó su acción y le abrazó fuertemente juntando sus labios en un beso candente que demandaba más lujuria y placer.  
El rubio levantó al moreno de sus caderas y se encaminó a la habitación, empezó a desvestirle casi desesperadamente, el moreno le imitaba, un aroma dulce cubría la habitación, aroma que hacía excitar al más alto y sin dudarlo lanzó a Tony a la cama, se colocó entre sus piernas y buscó la entrada donde ya lo había invadido anteriormente, notando una vez más que un líquido lubricante salía de aquel lugar, nuevamente sin prestarle atención le embistio, el moreno gimió mudo y abrió ampliamente los ojos al sentirse invadido por el rubio que parecía bestia en celo al penetrarle desesperadamente, el moreno gozaba de tan salvaje acto de placer y encajó las uñas en la espalda del otro obteniendo gruñidos de satisfacción al sentirse marcado por el que amaba.  
Embestida tras embestida, cada una más salvaje que la anterior, el moreno alcanza el orgasmo retorciéndose de placer y apretando su entrada, cosa que el rubio gozaba, al sentir su miembro ahogado sintió el calor que le anunciaba el clímax y con un quejido delicioso llenó el interior del castaño con su semilla.

Ambos yacen abrazados en la cama, aún despiertos, el moreno dibuja con sus dedos el pectoral del rubio y éste le tiene abrazado acariciándole el cabello.

-¿Regresarás con Barnes?- le cuestionó al rubio, el cual no se sorprendió ante tal pregunta.

-No tengo porqué, ahora sé que el está en buenas manos, además gracias al rey T'challa podremos andar libremente...y así no volver apartarme de tu lado ..-

-Juralo Rogers-

-En serio, lo juro...-

\- Si me vuelves a abandonar, te juro que te buscaré y te mataré...-

-Lo que tú digas amor ...-al decirle esas palabras le deposita un dulce beso en la frente que hace que el moreno se ruborice.

Todo estaba arreglado, Yano habrían más conflictos, los Vengadores volverían a ser la armadura que protejeria la tierra, sin embargo lo que viene ninguno se lo esperaba....


	5. CONVIVENCIA

-¿Hablas en serio Rogers?

-Completamente..-

-Pero...¿Y si necesitan de ti?

-Saben donde encontrarme...-

El Capitán había sido tajante. No regresaría a Wakanda, quería descubrir esos sentimientos que recién aceptan entre ellos y que mejor manera que conviviendo juntos.

-Yo tengo mucho que hacer en mi compañía-

-Entiendo, esperaré aquí hasta que regreses...-

Tony lo que deseaba era que el rubio se marchara, para estudiarse bien a sí mismo sobre lo que sentía por el ojiazul, la sensación de calor y calma que le transmitía, el deseo fogoso que lo tomara completo, incluso un poco de angustia si aceptaba marcharse.

-No te marcharás...¿Verdad?-dijo algo derrotado el moreno.

-¿Porqué buscas alejarme?si ya te juré que no te dejaría..¿Porque la insistencia que me vaya?

El castaño calló, se cruzó de brazos, se acomodó mejor en el sofá donde se encontraban y sólo le observaba, el rubio intuyó que algo no estaba bien

\- No estás seguro de esto ¿Cierto?-

-Honestamente...no...siento que no va a funcionar...la sombra de Siberia me llena de dudas-

El rubio comprendía...sin embargo no iba a darse por vencido fácilmente.

-Te propongo esto- Dicho esto el rubio acortó la distancia en el sofá y le tomó una mano entre las suyas-Dame un mes, solo un mes de convivencia a tu lado, si después de ese mes tu aún sigues con dudas, sin protesta me marcharé-

El moreno levantó una ceja y le vio con duda, "¿Un mes de prueba?No es empleo" pensó.

-¿Qué se supone que conseguirás en ese mes?

-Demostrarte que a pesar de lo vivido en Siberia, lo que siento por tí es real, que si escogí a Bucky sobre todo es porque él no tenía a nadie más, y tú tenías a los Vengadores, el se perdería y tú sabes que no dejo a nadie atras...-

-A nadie... excepto a mi Rogers- Tony trato de contener las lágrimas, pero estas salían sin detenerse

-Tony... déjame entonces arreglar lo que perdí ese día...solo un mes, solo eso te pido-

El Cap aún tenía la mano de Tony entre las suyas, sentía que era una buena oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, el moreno por su parte, había volteado la mirada, mordía su labio inferior pensando, si era una buena idea...¿Cómo negarse?si le amaba.

-Un mes Steve Rogers...solo eso....si después de eso siento que lo de Siberia no me deja vivir, te marcharás-

-Trato hecho- y antes que reaccionara el moreno, Steve le había atrapado en un dulce beso, el contrario solo sintió el roce de esos labios y se veía transportado al paraíso. "No creo que funcione" pensó el castaño.  
Para Steve fue suficiente, en ese mes debía demostrarle todo lo que sentía y lo que sucedió aquel fatídico día en Siberia solo fue manipulación de un hombre afectado por la perdida de su familia...¿Que podía hacer?nada más que simplemente demostrarle su amor, que siempre tuvo miedo de decírselo pensandose no correspondido.  
Empezó el juego.  
Forjaron ciertos términos: Dormir juntos, comer juntos, ratos de conversación sobre sus vidas antes de conocerse, no tocar el tema Siberia, cero temas de trabajo, no salir de su casa, y sobre todo, darse todo el amor que sentían.

-¿Qué ganas con esos términos Rogers?-

-Que la convivencia al final de mes haya sido amena, aunque tú no me quieras aquí-

-Pareces un abuelito..-

-Y tu pareces jovencita haciendo pucheros-

El moreno tuvo que aceptar una cosa: si parecía una jovencita, tanta vuelta que le daba al asunto, solo debería disfrutarlo y ya, pero no, se iba por las ramas, como mujer encaprichada, poniendo pretextos, haciendo lloriqueos y berrinches...a este punto, Tony sentía que ni el mismo se comprendía...y la competencia inició.

✓DIA 1  
Cómo lo estipulado, durmieron juntos, hubo intimidad por supuesto, en donde Tony sentía que explotaba de placer al sentir a Steve muy dentro de él, embistiendole desesperadamente como si en esa acción le gritara a Tony que no le dejara, que en cada orgasmo que dejaba dentro suyo le transmitía la necesidad de conectar sus cuerpos, así sería a diario en ese mes.

-Me vas a partir en dos- le reprochaba el moreno al rubio

-Lo siento Tony, es la desesperación de poseerte-Steve fue tan natural al decir eso, que no notó el rostro apenado del contrario, aún abrazado a su pecho; ambos recién despiertan, son las 7:30 AM.

-Te prepararé el desayuno Tony-

-Excelente, muero de hambre-

Ambos se levantan, duchan, visten, y se encamina a la cocina

-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar Steve?-

-No te preocupes, ya casi termino, pero si gustas puedes servir café-

El castaño asintió, al estar cerca de la cafetera recordó una caja de donas que tenía en su alacena, acercó un banco y subió para alcanzar la caja, Steve solo observaba en silencio. El castaño bajo, tomó una dona y a morderle iba cuando sintió que un brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

-Cero golosinas antes del desayuno-le susurro el rubio al moreno, este se estremeció y sintió todo vello erizarse.

-¡Steve Rogers! No hagas eso, casi me matas del susto...-

-Lo siento- El cap al decir eso le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Así tranquilo transcurrió el desayuno, de hecho todo el día estuvo tranquilo, conviviendo según las normas que habían estipulado.

Pasaron varios días, Tony cada mañana despertaba en los brazos de Steve, abrazados, ya lo sentía costumbre, las pláticas eran amenas, incluso le mostraba a Steve cosas que aún no conocía de este tiempo como películas, programas, música, había de todo un poco para hablar.

✓DIA 10  
Eran las 3:00 pm, ambos conversaban sobre cosas triviales, cuando Tony tocó un tema aún poco descubierto.

-¿Antes te habias enamorado?-

El rubio suspiró...no sabía cómo contar aquello a Tony, sin embargo no iba a ocultarle nada

-Si, cuando me reclutaron, antes del suero conocí a Margaret Carter..-

-¿Margaret?¿Esa Margaret fundadora de SHIELD?-

El ojiazul asintió.

-¿Y fuiste correspondido?-

-Si, creo que sí...incluso al sacarme del hielo, me enteré que aún seguía viva, fui a visitarle y me reconoció...fue un poco duro, pero creo que pude cerrar ese círculo que tenía inconcluso-

Tony callaba, no sabía si sentir celos o pena, aquello era extraño, y más como había estado sintiéndose estos últimos días.

-¿Y tú Tony?-

-Si claro, pero preferí ser IronMan ..y eso arruinó todo...aunque creo que desde el principio no funcionó...-

Steve sabía que se trataba de Pepper, no quiso ahondar más en el asunto.  
Hubo un silencio, incómodo, como diciéndose en ese silencio que no tocaran más ese tema.

✓DIA 25  
Eran las 8:00pm, ya habían cenado, Steve guardaba la vajilla cuando sintió un abrazo en su espalda, este sonrió complacido.

-Tirare los platos Tony-

-Comprare más luego...-

-¿Te gusta abrazarme?-

-Me gusta tu espalda-

-¿Solo eso?-

Una risa pícara se escapó de los labios del castaño...la convivencia en esos días había mejorado su estado de ánimo, incluso el tema intocable ni siquiera pasó por sus mentes, realmente eran como una pareja de recién casados.

✓DIA 30  
El mes terminó, era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, Steve había hecho todo lo posible por demostrarle a Tony que realmente le importaba, que todo lo malo quedará en el pasado, estaba nervioso.  
Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, al igual que aquel día en donde pusieron las normas de los 30 días.

-Bien Tony...dime, ¿que haz pensado?-

El castaño solo callaba, aumentando la insertidumbre en el semblante del rubio

-Al grano Rogers...ha sido muy difícil para mí este último año...-

Cuando el rubio escuchó eso, sentía que todo por lo que había dado se iba por un tubo

-Sin embargo...- prosiguio el moreno -Me he dado cuenta que si te vas, quedaría en mi un vacío que nadie podrá llenar-

-¿Entonces, me aceptas?-

-Tal como eres, capi-

Muy embobado Steve sonreía, a Tony eso le pareció muy tierno, le acarició la mejilla al rubio y le besó dulcemente en los labios, el ojiazul aún seguía petrificado.

-Por cierto cap...¿Cómo me encontraste en Rusia?-

Eso saco del trance a Steve

-Aaah, si, Rusia...estaba tras una pista de Hydra y te vi sobrevolar el área, al ver que aterrizabas en un domo cerca de mi ubicación no lo pensé más y corrí-

-Ingenioso Rogers...por cierto, Viernes, tienes todos los documentos que encontramos en el domo, ¿Cierto?-

-Asi es jefe, en todos ellos hablan de suero de la vida pero sin dar detalles de su uso o composición-

-Que extraño- el moreno se puso de pie-creo que deberíamos investigar........-

Tony no pudo decir una palabra más debido a las enormes náuseas que le invadieron, se puso muy pálido, no logró equilibrarse y cayó al suelo.

-¡Tony que tienes!¡Tony!-

********


	6. NIDO

-¡Tony!¡¿Qué tienes?!-

El rubio auxilio al moreno, el cual sentia la sensación de estar ebrio.

-No...no lo sé Steve... siento...-

No pudo decir más, con ayuda de Steve se había puesto de pie y corrió hasta el baño, el rubio solo escuchaban como Tony devolvía toda la cena.

-Tony lo siento, probablemente algo de la cena te hizo daño...-

Desde adentro del baño Tony aún no podía formular palabra debido a las arcadas que no podía controlar, Steve desde fuera se lamentaba.  
Luego de un rato, se escuchó el ruido de la cadena y el lavamanos, Tony salió.

-Tony en verdad lo siento...-

-No te lamentes Steve- dijo un poco afónico el moreno -Desde la mañana no me sentía bien-

-Es probable que por mi te enfermaras, lo lamento-sin esperar respuesta tomo en brazos al castaño y le llevó a la habitación, Tony protestaba no logrando nada con ello.

-Steve, déjate de paranoia, estoy mejor, en serio-

-No Tony, veré qué puedes tomar, ¿Donde está tu botiquín?-

El moreno señaló el armario, el rubio buscó medicina para los vómitos, le dió una píldora y un vaso de agua al castaño.

-Puedo llamar un médico, dime a quien-

-Por favor Steve tranquilo, ya verás que para mañana estaré bien-

-Pero Tony....-

-Pero nada...en verdad verás que mañana estaré mejor, solo necesito descansar, quizás comer muchas donas me hizo daño...-

Un poco angustiado, Steve aceptó las palabras del contrario, sin embargo algo dentro de él no estaba a gusto.  
Al día siguiente, Steve despertaba, tocó el lado opuesto de la cama esperando sentir el cabello de su amado, abrió ampliamente los ojos al sentir la cama vacía.  
Se incorporó, rascaba su cabeza en señal de duda cuando escucho desde el baño las arcadas de Tony.  
Se levantó de golpe , corrió a la entrada del baño.

-¡Tony! Sigues enfermo, déjame llamar un médico-

El otro desde dentro le gritaba

-¡No te preocupes!...-

"Qué terco"pensó para si el rubio, en eso estaba cuando sonó su teléfono.

_-Steve_ _, soy Natasha, necesito que vuelvas...-_

-¿Ahora?...creeme, no es buen momento...-

_-Es_ _por lo de Rusia, encontramos un escondrijo...-_

_-Ton_ y está enfermo Nat, no puedo dejarle solo en el estado que está...-

-S _e_ _lo que es Tony para ti, pero esto es para todo el mundo, se que el es fuerte, resistirá-_

A todo esto, Tony salía del baño, se le veía débil, se apoyaba en la pared para no caer.

-Te hablo luego Nat- Cortó la llamada y tomo en brazos a Tony para acostarle en la cama.

-Escuche tu llamada, no te preocupes por mí...-

-No voy a dejarte en este estado Tony...-

-Steve, te necesitan, yo descansaré y te prometo no comer más donas, seguro eso fue lo que me a puesto enfermo...tranquilo, viernes monitoreará mi salud-

-Pueden hacerlo sin mi, pueden llevar a Sam o a...-

Tony le puso un dedo en la boca

-Steve, tú eres el Capitán América, la nación, el.mundo te necesita...hablaremos constantemente ¿Si?-

-Me ausentaré varios días Tony, tiene que ver con los que se escaparon del domo-

-Sobreviviré sin tus platillos, no te preocupes...-

No muy convencido, el cap asintió. Se preparó para marcharse, Tony sentado en su sofá estaba más animado, es posible que sea verdad que este mejor.

-Promete que me llamarás si algo malo pasa-

-Entendido Capitán, sin falta llamaré, pero tú concéntrate en capturar a esos bastardos, ¿de acuerdo?-

Steve asintió, le tomó el rostro con dulzura y le besó; tomó sus cosas y se marchó en el Quinjet, Tony desde el ventanal veía como se alejaba.

-Vuelve pronto...-

••••••

  
Los días pasaban, Tony en lugar de mejorar estaba empeorando, había dicho a viernes no informarle nada a Steve para no distraerle, sabía que era importante la misión, la había dejado de lado por estar de luna de miel con Steve, era necesario retomar las labores como se deben...sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía solo, a pesar que el cap le llamaba al menos 2 veces al día, trataba de escucharse jovial y alegre para no alarmarle, no distraerle.  
Luego de 10 días, Tony yano soportaba el dolor en el tórax por tantas arcadas, no comia, hasta el agua le provocaba náuseas, se sentía vacío, incompleto, deambulaba por la casa como zombie, sin rumbo fijo.

-Jefe, puedo llamar a un médico...-

-No empieces igual que Steve, viernes, estoy bien...-

Llego hasta el vestidor, se dirigió hasta la ropa de Steve, el aroma le causaba tanta tranquilidad, tanta paz, no deseaba estar más tiempo de pie, pero tampoco quería alejarse de la ropa de Steve, tomó toda la ropa del rubio y la llevó hasta la cama.

••••••

-Felicidades por el triunfo Capitán Rogers-le saluda Fury

-Gracias Señor, no lo hubiera logrado sin este gran equipo-

Scott, Natasha, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda y Visión acompañaron a Steve y lograron capturar a los que escaparon de Rusia.

-Reporte agente Romanoff-

-Si señor, estaban en una base oculta entre la frontera de Rusia y Finlandia, hubo varias bajas, pero las mentes maestras fueron capturadas-

-Excelente trabajo a todos, pueden darse un respiro- afirmó Nick Fury

Entre saludos y abrazos, celebraban el triunfo, Steve respira aliviado al saber que volverá al lado de Tony, vistiendose estaba cuando su teléfono sonó, era un número desconocido.

-alo-

-Capitan Rogers- reconoció la voz de viernes tras la bocina- el jefe está en muy mal estado, me pidió que no le llamara pero acaba de perder el sentido y su ritmo cardíaco esta bajando...-

Steve abrió ampliamente sus ojos- voy para aya- colgo la llamada, sin decirle a nadie tomó el Quinjet y voló hasta Malibú.  
Entro a la casa, era de noche ya, todo estaba en silencio.

-Viernes, ¿Donde está Tony?-

-En la habitación Capitán-

Corrió hasta el lugar y lo que vió le dejó sin habla: Tony, con todas las pertenencias de Steve, había armado una especie de nido en la cama, y en el centro, estaba el moreno, en posición fetal, sin moverse.  
Al salir de su asombro, Steve llega y le toma en brazos.

-Tony despierta, ¡Tony!-

No había respuesta, estos 15 días ausente en lugar de mejorar había empeorado, lucia más delgado, demacrado, ojeroso, hasta el punto que parecía indigente, Steve se alarmó al ver el aspecto que tenía el contrario, el día anterior había hablado con el, se escuchaba muy bien, nada en su voz le demostraba lo deplorable que realmente estaba, se culpaba por no darse cuenta, lloró al verle así.

-Viernes, dime cuál es el hospital más cercano-

-No Capitán, llevele a Wakanda-

-¿Qué?¿Porqué?-

-Recien logré escanear al jefe, y creo que su enfermedad no podrá ser tratada en un hospital-

Al escuchar aquello, Steve tragó saliva y sin dudarlo, tomó a Tony en sus brazos, le subió al Quinjet y se dirigió camino a Wakanda.

-Le agradezco Majestad-

-Descuid _e_ _capitán, les estaremos esperando listos para recibir a_ _Stark-_

El Capitán había hablado a T'challa de la condición de Tony, que su IA le aseguró que lo mejor era llevarle a Wakanda. La angustia le invadía al ver que el castaño no reaccionaba.

-Solo espero que no sea muy tarde...-

•••••••


	7. SORPRESA

Steve aterrizó en el palacio del Rey T'challa, donde el mismo, su hermana Shuri y una comitiva de médicos le esperaban.  
Tomó a Tony y le coloco delicadamente en la camilla.

-¡Rápido!¡ Llevenlo adentro!- exigió Shuri, rápidamente corrieron al interior, Steve iba a correr tras ellos cuando un agarre le sostuvo el brazo.

-Descuide Capitán, está en buenas manos- le afirma el Rey -Acompañeme al área de espera-

Steve un poco desepcionado, acompaña a T'challa hasta una habitación donde hay un gran ventanal, al acercarse se percata que del otro lado está Tony, con oxígeno, varios sueros conectados a el, varios médicos a su alrededor, incluyendo a Shuri quién maneja una especie de escáner holográfico sobre el cuerpo del moreno.

-¿Qué sucedió Capitán?-

-No lo sé alteza, hace 2 semanas comenzó con náuseas, tuve que ausentarme por una misión de la ONU y al volver lo encuentro en esa condición, le llamé porque la IA de Tony así me sugirió, diciendo que su enfermedad no podía ser tratada en un hospital-

-Que extraño, ¿A qué enfermedad se refiere?-

-No lo sé, con la prisa no le pregunté-

T'challa podía ver la angustia en los ojos del rubio, así que aunque su respuesta no le convenció del todo, ya no le siguió interrogando. Tras unos minutos, al parecer ya tenían un diagnóstico.

-Hermano, ven...y trae al capitán Rogers contigo..-

T'challa asintió, Steve tragó grueso...¿a que enfermedad se refería Viernes?¿Será mortal? Son incógnitas que le carcomían por dentro al no darse cuenta de la gravedad de Tony.  
Bajaron hasta el área donde estaba Tony, sin embargo no lograron acercarse debido a que aún estaba siendo tratado, Shuri se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos.

-¿Y?dinos Shuri- dijo el Rey

-En realidad es simple y complejo a la vez-dijo la princesa- los síntomas que te había mencionado el capitán en su llamada más los signos evidentes que posee son normales para su condición...-

Hubo un silencio incómodo, la princesa se notaba un poco angustiada.

-¿Qué condición?- rompió el silencio el rubio

Shuri continuó.

-Ahi es lo complejo Capitán, algo jamás visto- Señalando una pantalla donde se observaba el escaneo del cuerpo del moreno, enfocó la imagen en el vientre de éste. -...por alguna razón, bajo estos órganos, posee útero, conectado a su orificio intestinal, ahora debe tener alrededor de 5 semanas....Tony Stark será madre-

Tras la explicación, todo quedó en silencio, ambos hombres abrieron ampliamente los ojos, T'challa se llevó una mano a su boca en señal de asombro, su hermana tenía la misma expresión.  
Steve había quedado en blanco, en shock. ¿Tony será madre?¿MADRE?¿Cómo era eso posible?casi pierde el equilibrio por el impacto de la noticia, ahora entendía lo que Viernes le había indicado. Y entendía algo más, el tiempo de embarazo del moreno, era cercano al tiempo que a convivido con el después del encuentro en Rusia...el padre era él.

-¿Cómo ...como es eso posible?-preguntó el rubio con voz temblorosa.

-Honestamente no lo sé...no existen antecedentes científicos para un caso así....lo que sí puedo afirmar es que a pesar de lo mal que luce el Sr. Stark, es normal por su condición gestante...deduzco que las náuseas, desmayos y todo síntoma que presente desaparecerán ya sea en uno o 2 meses...-

Steve no salía de su asombro, incluso no sabía que reaccionar ante tal noticia, T'challa le observa curioso, como si quisiera encontrar una respuesta que está en el aire.

-Capitán...¿Tú eres el padre?-  
Lanzó con firmeza el rey de Wakanda, el rubio le miró asombrado y en silencio.

-Se le han administrado medicamentos intravenosos-prosiguio la princesa-debido a que no conocemos como sobrellevar ésta situación, catalogaremos su embarazo como riesgoso, deberá tener reposo absoluto al menos hasta el 4° mes-

Shuri veía la angustia y la insertidumbre en los ojos del rubio

-Descuide Capitán, se recuperará...hermano, llévalo a descansar, cuando el Sr. Stark despierte, mandaré por ustedes-

-Gracias Shuri-dijo el Rey.

Tomó del brazo a Steve,que aún no reaccionaba ante la noticia, salieron del lugar y lo llevó a una de las terrazas del palacio, les sirvieron alimentos, bebidas y cómodas sillas para descansar.  
Ambos hombres se sentaron, el rubio aún no digería la noticia, no probaba bocado, solo veía a la nada, con su rostro aún en shock, T'challa se percató.

-Capitán, es descortés despreciar una invitación del Rey-

Las palabras del Rey sacaron del limbo que se encontraba el rubio.

-Perdone alteza...no era mi intención prenderle...-

-Descuida Capitán...si te hace sentir mejor, puedes contarme tu parte de la historia...-

El rubio le vió con angustia, pero sabía que en el había un gran amigo y que muy probablemente le dé el consejo que tanto necesita, asintió y comenzó la historia, desde su encuentro con Tony en Rusia, hasta el día de hoy .

-¿En serio era toda tu ropa?-

-Y mis cosas también...debo admitir que me asusté al encontrarle asi-

-Es como...si Stark sentía que al estar entre tus pertenencias estaba seguro, como un nido para su polluelo...en realidad la situación es maravillosa, aunque estraña.-

-He llegado a pensar que lo que sea que le hayan inyectado en Rusia tenga que ver con esta situación, sin embargo es algo muy complejo, nose que pensar en realidad-

-Ahora no lo pienses mucho Capitán, si Shuri no encontró nada malo en su estado, en realidad será una bendición traer un heredero... felicidades Capitán Rogers, serás padre-

Al escuchar la última frase del Rey T'challa, Steve sintió un vacío en el estómago, y suspiró....en realidad tenía razón, ama a Tony más que a su propia vida, y si ahora el le daría un hijo, la alegría debería ser el único sentimiento por sentir, sonrió muy nervioso, pero felíz.

-Gracias Alteza-

-Habrá que esperar la reacción de Stark-

Un soldado de la guardia llegó hasta el Rey.

-Majestad, la princesa me envía para informarle que el Sr. Stark ha despertado-

-Gracias, puedes retirarte-

El soldado hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Es la hora-se dijo a sí mismo, sin embargo T'challa le escuchó y emboso una sonrisa.

••••••

MEDIA HORA ATRÁS

Tony sentía que le levantaban un brazo, no sabía que era, sus párpados aún no se acostumbraban a la luz, lentamente abrió los ojos, tomo un momento para acostumbrarse, notó una gran comitiva de médicos a su alrededor, no comprendía lo que sucedía.

-Bienvenido Sr. Stark-

Escuchó una voz al lado derecho de su cama, volteó a ver, ahí vio a una joven de tez morena adornada muy finamente.

-¿Donde...donde estoy?-

-Esta a salvo, la próxima vez no haga que el Capitán se muera de angustia por favor-

Steve...Steve le había llevado al fin al hospital, ni siquiera recordaba lo último que había hecho antes de despertar, seguramente le regañaría, seguro le diría ¡Te lo dije!...al final el solo quería perderse en esos ojos que parecen 2 pedazos de cielo, aunque fueran como una tormenta al estar enojado.  
Se reincorporó un poco, siempre cómodamente en la camilla, el lugar a pesar de ser un hospital, parecía muy elegante...¿Adonde le habrá traído el capipaleta?  
Inmerso en sus pensamientos estaba, cuando se percató que Steve entraba al lugar, acompañado de T'challa.

-¡Steve!¿Qué hago aquí?¿Donde estoy?¿Porque el rey de Wakanda está contigo?-

-Les dejaremos solos- afirmó T'challa, con una seña a los presentes les indicaban que salieran del lugar.

-Gracias Majestad- dijo el rubio, el rey asintió y cerró la puerta tras de el.

El rubio se acercó a la cama, se sentó con sumo cuidado, tomó las manos del moreno y les besó con amor, Tony solo le observaba anonadado.

-Tony...¿Porque no me llamaste cuando tu salud decayó?-

-Es que.... sabía que regresarías, y la misión era demasiado importante, fue lo que yo dejé inconcluso por estar de enamorado contigo...-

-Esa no es excusa Tony Stark-

-Lo siento...no quería preocuparte...ahora dime...donde estamos-

Steve suspiró ...sabía que en los próximos minutos todo daría un vuelco de 180°.

-En Wakanda-

Tony se sorprendió, parpadeó varias veces sin salir de su asombro.

-Steve Rogers...que hacemos en Wakanda-

-Por dónde empiezo...viernes me llamo que estabas inconciente, al llegar estabas sobre todas mis cosas, me angustié y pregunté a viernes adonde podía llevarte, y me dijo que a Wakanda, porque solo acá podían atender tu condición-

Tony tragó saliva, al parecer era algo grave, mortal quizás.

-¿Cual ..cual es mi condición?¿Cáncer terminal?-

-No Tony, gracias al cielo no es eso....pero es... complicado-

-Deja de complicarlo...uff...haber... suéltalo ya-

-Ok,Tony...-Steve suspiró pesadamente, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el moreno- tienes 5 semanas de embarazo.


	8. SUERO

-....tienes 5 semanas de embarazo-

Tras esa revelación, el moreno no dijo nada, hubo silencio sepulcral.

-Ja ja ja ja qué gracioso Rogers, al fin dejas salir tu buen humor...pero por favor deja de gastar bromas de mal gusto...-

Steve suspiró, sabía que sería difícil convencerle, optó por endurecer su rostro

-Tony...vas a ser madre...aún no sabemos cómo fue posible que tu organismo se adaptará así, la princesa a estado cuidando de ti desde que te traje, asegura que por el momento todo es normal, tu y el bebé están bien...-

La risa del castaño fue desapareciendo, notó la seriedad del capitán...¿Cuando?¿Cómo?¿Porqué?, El pánico se empezaba a apoderar de el.

-Entonces...los vómitos, las náuseas, el decaimiento, el desmayo...es por....-

-El bebé- Terminó la frase el rubio.  
Tony quedó en blanco...no sabía que decir, que pensar,bajo su vista, casi por inercia tocó su estómago, y Steve le tocó la mano que había llevado a su estómago, era obvio que ese bebé también era del rubio.  
Siente que todo le da vueltas, no sabe que decir, sólo comienza a llorar.  
El rubio no sabe que decir, solo le toma en un abrazo y lo acerca a su pecho, el castaño se aferra y deja salir todo el llanto que puede.  
El ojiazul ahora comprende porqué se volvió tan frágil el castaño, existe la posibilidad que desde el primer día que tuvieron intimidad haya quedado en cinta, lo que aumenta más la duda del rubio, si lo que le inyectaron al moreno tuvo algo que ver.  
Tony se separó del abrazo de Steve, aún estaba en shock por la noticia.

-En serio Steve, no sé qué pensar de todo esto, ¿Están completamente seguros de que en realidad tengo un bebé y no es otra cosa?-Lo dijo tan histérico que Steve buscaba las palabras adecuadas para calmarle.

-Calmate Tony, si hubiera algo malo contigo o con el bebé, la hermana del rey lo hubiera descubierto, después de todo, aqui tienen grandes avances tecnológicos -

-Es que...-el moreno seguía sollozando- tengo miedo Steve...no sé ni cuidarme a mí mismo, menos sabré cuidar a un bebé...-

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, yo estaré a tu lado, además llegará un momento en el que el instinto maternal nacerá en ti...-

-¿Instinto?¡Por favor Steve! Ni siquiera soy mujer...y qué tal que la culpa...¿Sea tuya?-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Tu eres el único que me ha... tú sabes....¿qué tal que tú suero sea el causante de todo esto?

Steve rió. Tony en su etapa de negación no había tomado el lado bueno de todo esto.

-Tony...¿No te hace feliz la idea de tener un hijo mío?¿Tanto te desagrada la idea?-

El moreno calló. No era desagradable después de todo, el amaba a Steve, a pesar de todo lo pasado, pero es un hombre...¡Hombre! ¿Cómo es posible que de la nada este en esa situación?

-En serio...no sé qué hacer...nunca antes había tenido ese deseo por un hombre y ahora luego de esa inyección fácilmente me fui contigo y te abrí las piernas...-

Steve le vio sorprendido

-Espera...dices que después de la inyección ¿sentiste más atracción íntima hacia mi?-

-No del todo, pero digamos que si-

-Me quieres decir que después de esa inyección ¿algo cambió dentro de tí?

-Si, eso fue un dolor fatal...¿Porque lo pregu...?-

No terminó de formular la respuesta, ambos se miraban, mentalmente como sincronizados, entendieron el significado de ese suero   
Steve se levantó, buscó la salida

-Ire a ver al rey, esperame aquí-

Tony asintió, el rubio corrió buscando donde se encontraba T'challa, tras un rato de correr le encontró junto a su hermana.

-Majestad, perdone que les interrumpa-

-No te preocupes Capitán-

-El suero de la vida, es eso literal, eso fue lo que le inyectaron a Tony cuando fuimos a Rusia, ese suero sirve para dar vida, porque luego de eso, Tony cambió-

El rey le observa con asombro

-Eso si es asombroso Capitán, llamaré a Natasha...deben interrogar a los que capturaron en Finlandia, talvez ellos saben porque experimentaron en Stark.-

-Entendido alteza, con el permiso suyo y mi gratitud, deseo llevarme a Tony de nuevo a América-

-¿Esta seguro Capitán que es una buena idea?-

-Descuida hermano-Intervino Shuri-con el medicamento que le dimos acá y otro que se llevará, pronto se pondrá bien, además si surge algo, usted le traerá de vuelta cierto??-

-Claro princesa sin falta-

-Por favor-dijo T'challa-mantenme informado del estado de Tony, ésto puede ser presedente para futuros avances-

-Esta bien alteza, y de nuevo gracias.-

Luego de un rato, Steve traía a Tony en una silla de ruedas, Shuri le hablaba de su medicamento, el rey les esperaba en la pista donde el Quinjet se encontraba.

-En serio nose como pagarles-extendia el brazo el rubio para saludar al rey.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite la haremos con mucho gusto-le estrecha la mano a Steve-Espero ver tu estómago grande, Stark-

-Por favor no me lo recuerde-Todos hechan a reir-gracias alteza, por su hospitalidad-

Se despidieron y partieron de vuelta a Malibú


	9. VIGILADO

Han pasado 2 meses desde su visita a Wakanda, las cosas van...¿Bien?, Steve se esfuerza por soportar a un Tony muy hormonal, estados de humor cambiante de triste a enojado y luego a alegre, todo en menos de 5 minutos.

-¡STEVEEEE!¡MORIREEE! Brlrbrlbrl....-

-Calmate Tony....-

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPAAA! brlbrlrbrlbrlbrl-

-Tony....-

-¡TU Y TU COSA ENGENDRAHIJOS! brlbrlrlbrbrl

Por las mañanas es que está más hormonal el moreno debido a las náuseas, "Solo unos meses más y se acaba" pensó el rubio.  
Al salir del baño, el moreno llega al sofá y tira su espalda sobre éste, colocando un brazo sobre su frente, Steve desde la cocina prepara el desayuno.

-¿Deseas algo en especial Tony?-

-No...creo que tu hijo quiere que muera de inanición-

-Si te tomaras las píldoras no tuvieras ese problema...-

-Dejan un sabor amargo en la boca, no quiero que el bebé reciba algo tan feo por las mañanas...-

Steve sonríe...ya una barriguita comienza a asomarse en Tony, éste la toca sin estar muy consciente de hacerlo, poco a poco ese instinto materno comienza a aflorar en el moreno sin estar muy al tanto que lo hace.  
Inmerso en lindos pensamientos estaba el rubio cuando su teléfono suena.

-Stev _e_ _, habla Natasha, tienes que venir a la sede de la ONU, trae a Tony, es importante.-_

 _-¿_ Qué sucede Nat?-

-N _o_ _preguntes...solo_ _vengan-_

La pelirroja cortó la llamada, eso dejó muy extrañado al ojiazul, ¿Qué será tan urgente para querer incluso que vaya Tony?todos los Vengadores conocen ya la condición del moreno, así que no habrá problemas...o al menos eso espera el rubio.

-¿Quien era Steve-

-Natasha...nos necesitan a ambos-

-¿Y a mi porqué?en esta condición no soy de mucha ayuda-

-No es misión, sabe que no te expondría a algún peligro...algo a pasado-

El moreno con dificultad se pone de pie

-Pues no esperemos más....vamos-

Steve está algo escéptico por llevar al moreno, sin embargo le toma la palabra a este, y van, siempre en el Quinjet hasta las Naciones Unidas; ahora que SHIELD colapsó, la ONU se encarga de todos aquellos casos extraordinarios con la ayuda de Nick Fury, María Hill y el resto de Vengadores, que gracias a la intervención del Rey T'challa no fueron aprisionados.  
Al llegar al cuartel de la ONU en Washington D.C., son recibidos con una calurosa bienvenida por el resto de sus camaradas: Clint, Natasha, Peter Parker, Wanda, Visión, Sam, Rhodey y Scott.

-Que gran sorpresa verles a todos acá-afirma el rubio

-Fury contactó a todos, el Rey T'challa no podrá acompañarnos personalmente pero le tendremos de videoconferencia, es muy importante que todos estemos aquí-

-Tan seria como siempre Romanoff- le sonríe el moreno

-Y tu engordando Tony-Se desquita la pelirroja.

-Suavisa tu tono, que en la condición que tengo no estoy para tus bromitas-reclama el castaño

-En serio Steve, como lo soportas-Bromea Sam.

-¡Sr. Stark! Me dijeron que tendrá un bebé, ¿No se siente extraño?dígame cómo se siente- cuestiona alegremente Peter.

-Tambien me da gusto verte niño, ¿Y la tía May sabe en lo que andas?-

Entre bromas y risas se saludan los que hasta hace un año trataron incluso de matarse, Steve sonríe, si desde el principio se hubieran mantenido unidos, nada de la Civil War hubiera ocurrido, sabía que Tony había tenido razón, pero sino se daba, Bucky probablemente estaría muerto.  
Entran todos al lugar, guiados por Natasha, llegan a una sala de juntas en donde Nick Fury les espera.  
El Rey T'challa saluda a todos desde una pantalla disculpando su ausencia justificando problemas de estado.  
Todos toman asiento, y el del parche comienza la reunión.

-Bienvenido Vengadores, iremos directamente al grano...la razón por la que estamos acá es por ti Stark, tu y tu bebé-

-¿Disculpa?-levanta una ceja el moreno indignado por esa casi acusación

-Ahora lo aclararé, el vídeo a continuación es el interrogatorio que hicimos a los capturados en la base de Finlandia-

Fury muestra el vídeo, en el se ve a un sujeto con varios agentes, asegurándole que si no confesaba, le torturarian.

-¡Está bien esta bien, hablaré! Solo, aleje esas cosas de mi- señalaba un bastón eléctrico que poseia uno de los agentes.

-Tras muchos años de investigación, se logró encontrar la clave para que un hombre pudiera gestar...-  
Al escuchar al sujeto, todos en la sala de juntas voltearon su vistas hasta Stark, que algo malhumorado les señalaba que siguieran viendo el video.  
-Eso con el fin que desde su nacimiento, la cría pudiera ser influenciada por Hydra, crear un ejército desde antes de nacer...sin embargo, se probó en varios sujetos y no se tenía el resultado esperado, la mayoría moría al momento de inyectarles el suero, y quiénes lograban sobrevivir, al momento de implantar el embrión creado bajo fecundación in vitro, sus entrañas estallaban...todo se había catalogado como un fracaso, hasta que uno de nuestros soldados le inyectó el suero a Tony Stark...-  
El moreno se sorprendió, Steve le miraba un poco temeroso que ésto no fuera a salir nada bien.  
-El fin del soldado era matar a Stark con el suero, ya que su efectividad había sido nula...sin embargo ¡Sobrevivió! Y no solo eso...¡Logró fecundar naturalmente!,la clave del éxito de la fórmula yace en la sangre de Stark, tomamos un poco que quedó en la base de Rusia, pero no poseía la suficiente información, por eso en la base de Finlandia teníamos todo preparado para llevar a Stark ahí e investigar, sobre todo sabiendo que el Capitán América es el padre, esa criatura que viene en camino ¡Trae genes perfectos!, Pero todo lo arruinaron ustedes...sin embargo, el hecho que nos hayan capturado, no significa que todo terminó, del modo que sea, Hydra tomará a Tony Stark y descubrirá como a llevado el embarazo con éxito, ¡el éxito del suero de la vida!,¡Hail Hydra!-

Fury apaga el vídeo...el.moreno se levanta de su silla, abre ampliamente sus ojos y comienza a caminar por la habitación.

-Como saben esos malditos que estoy gestando y que Steve es el padre-

-Aun no lo sabemos Stark...de algún modo ellos te tienen vigilado-

-¿Vigilado?¡eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede romper el protocolo de Viernes sin que yo me entere!-el castaño ya estaba encolerizado

-Calmate Tony...-

-¡No me pidas que me calme Steve! Se supone que solo los Vengadores conocían la verdad y ahora resulta que desde hace 2 meses y yo aún sin saberlo ¡Ellos sabían que yo estaba gestando! No me jodan...-

-Es posible que tengan algún espía en la ONU o incluso en Wakanda...-afirmaba Natasha

El moreno claramente estaba exaltado, Steve veía como la angustia invadía su rostro

-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi-se lamenta el castaño-Tanto que estoy cuidando que nada malo le pase a mi hijo para que ahora esos me jodan....esos ....-

No pudo decir nada más, palideció, cayó al suelo y perdió el sentido, todos se levantan alarmados.

-¡Tony!-Steve rápidamente le levanta y lo sostiene en sus brazos-No debió decirle a el todo esto-le reclama a Fury.

-Era necesario Capitán, no ibas a poder ocultarle que está siendo cazado por una organización de homicidas para experimentar con el- le reprocha Clint.

-No era el modo que lo supiera...-reclama Steve

-La razón principal de traerlos es mantenerlos acá en las instalaciones, vigilados, para evitar un secuestro...-afirma Fury.

-Demos por cerrado esto ahora, en la condición que está Tony no puedo decidir...-

Al decir esas palabras, el rubio sale de la sala con el moreno en brazos, y obviamente de muy mal humor.


	10. FAMILIA

Mientras Steve se lleva al moreno al área médica, el resto de Vengadores siguen discutiendo la situación.

-Es necesario Romanoff que Stark permanezca en las instalaciones donde podamos vigilarlo-

-Si señor, imagino lo feliz que se pondrá al saberlo...-

-Tu sarcasmo no ayuda Nat- reclama Barton

-Se que apoyas a Fury, Clint, pero sabes lo que Tony es, jamás permitirá que lo mantengan encerrado ..-

 _-Tampoco_ _dejará que alguien del equipo salga herido por su causa-_  
Afirma el Rey.

-Y si en lugar de obligarle a venir aquí, ¿Porqué no nos mudamos todos a su casa?-Bromea Scott y ríe sonoramente...se sorprende cuando nadie le acompaña y más aun, todos le miran asombrados-¿Qué dije?-

-No es mala idea chiquitín- afirma Sam.

-¿En serio vivir junto a Stark les parece una mejor idea?-Cuestiona Fury.

-Usted sabe lo que es Stark- Interviene Wanda -Gracias a Steve varios de nosotros estamos libres, sino aún seguiríamos en LA BALSA, al menos le debemos ese gran favor al proteger a su pareja y a su hijo-

-Concuerdo con Wanda- opina Visión -De los presentes soy el que más conoce al Sr. Stark, no aceptará estar encerrado-

-Ustedes en lugar de Vengadores, parecen los hijos Stark-Rogers- Bromea Fury y todos ríen -Esta decidido-  
Fury se pone de pie y mira a cada uno de los presentes, incluyendo al rey T'challa.

-Vengadores, su misión, proteger a Tony Stark de Hydra, no deben permitir que obtengan lo que quieren-

Todos están de acuerdo.

-Solo una pregunta Sr.Fury- Interviene Peter -Creo que también es importante conocer quién espía al Sr. Stark, porque concuerdo con el que el protocolo de Viernes es inquebrantable-

-Bien pensado niño- le dice Rhodey

-Es verdad, debemos investigar cómo rayos se enteraron antes que nosotros que Stark está gestando- Dice molesto Fury.

-Yo puedo conectarme con Viernes para investigar si hay algún programa de infiltración- afirma Visión.

-Dejeme la investigación externa a mi, necesitaré su ayuda Majestad- habla Natasha.

-Po _r_ _supuesto agente_ _Romanoff_ _, todo lo que necesites-_ afirma T'challa.

-Bien, ahora sean la familia que siempre debieron ser, como Vengadores- Concluye Fury.

En el área médica, Steve está junto a Tony, el cual sigue dormido, conectado a un sensor de ritmo cardíaco, el rubio le acaricia el cabello y le da un beso en la frente. "Me siento impotente al no poder protejerle" pensaba el ojiazul...todo ha pasado tan rápido, su reencuentro, su reconciliación, su amor, y ahora su hijo...siente que la cabeza le va a estallar por tanto pensamiento, cuando lentamente el moreno comienza a despertar.

-¡Tony!...Tony...¿te encuentras mejor?-

El moreno abre los ojos y se encuentra con los orbes azules del rubio.

-Steve...¿Qué pasó?-

-Segun el médico, fue un desmayo propio de tu estado, nada de que alarmarse...-

El moreno abre los ojos ampliamente, recordó la reunión con los Vengadores.

-¡Hydra!malditos esos bastardos...-

-Lenguaje Tony...-

-No empieces con tus cosas Steve, esos desgraciados sabían de mi estado, incluso antes que te fueras a la misión...¿Cómo pasó eso?-

-No lo sé Tony, pero te prometo que te mantendré a salvo, a ti y al bebé-

Steve le muestra una hermosa sonrisa a Tony, el cual al verla, solo puede pensar en no querer perderlo y que por su culpa están en dificultades, sus lágrimas no se hacen esperar. El rubio al ver nuevamente la fragilidad de Tony le sonríe, limpia dulcemente sus lágrimas, le besa con delicadeza en los labios y le abraza con mucho amor. El moreno no puede dejar de llorar.

-Steve...en serio lo siento...no quiero que por mi culpa algo malo te pase...tú me das todo de ti y yo....no te he dado nada...-

-Tony...¿Hablas en serio? Me diste tu perdón, tu amor, tu cuerpo y ahora me darás un hijo...para mí con eso me entregaste todo tu mundo, y por eso estoy muy agradecido, siento que las cosas han ido muy rápido, pero no te miento al decirte que desde hace mucho te amo, hoy más que antes-

Al escuchar las palabras de Steve, Tony solo se aferra más a el, está perdido, frágil, débil, un ser crece dentro de él...en todos sus años, jamás sintió que perdía el control, que no tenía la fuerza para protegerse ni proteger a aquellos que ama.  
Luego de un rato, y de tranquilizarse, decidió dormirse un rato, Steve salió un momento para buscar a los Vengadores, en su camino encontró a Natasha.

-Steve, ¿Cómo está Tony?-

-Esta descansando... está muy alterado por todo esto...-

-Lo imagino... jamás pensé ver al gran Tony Stark de este modo, y menos embarazado de tí- le sonríe pícaramente.

Steve sonríe.

-Todo a pasado tan rápido, aún me es difícil entender cómo van las cosas...pero cuéntame, ¿Llegaron a algún acuerdo?-

-Si, lo ideal es que todos estemos juntos, así que, tal como dijo Fury, seremos los hijos Stark-Rogers, seremos una gran familia viviendo juntos, solo así le podremos proteger sin tener que encerrarle aquí-

En esa conversación estaban, cuando de la nada, se escuchó una explosión, gente corriendo a su alrededor, el caos se apoderó de todas las instalaciones, Steve solo pudo pensar: "¡Tony!".  
Vió a Natasha y esta asintió, corrieron hacia el área médica, auxiliando a todo aquel que en su camino se encontraban, al llegar a la habitación de Tony, el rostro del rubio palideció,había un enorme agujero en la pared, por donde habían entrado un grupo de agentes Hydra, rodeando a Tony, el cual yacía inconciente en los brazos del líder de ese escuadrón.

-¡Sueltenlo!-

-¿O qué, Capitán América?-le sonrió sinicamente.

Steve no sabía qué hacer, no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Tony o al bebé, pero si atacaba podrían hacer alguna estupidez.  
En ese dilema estaba cuando uno de los soldados cayó tras un golpe que no se vio que recibió, flechas llovieron hacia ellos, magia roja les invadía al igual que telaraña les cubría, de diferentes partes los Vengadores llegaban al auxilio.

-¡¿QUIEN DIABLOS SON USTEDES?!-

Steve avanzó rápidamente al sujeto que tenía a Tony, le dió un puñetazo en la cara y le arrebató a Tony.

-Nosotros somos una familia....somos...¡LOS VENGADORES!-

Entre todos los presentes les dieron una paliza a los agentes Hydra, un despliegue de magia, habilidades y destrezas acabaron con ese grupo que obviamente la misión que tenían era secuestrar al moreno.

-¿!Como entraron aquí!?-les cuestiona Rhodey.

-ty nikogda ne uznayesh'-*

-Se que hablan nuestro idioma idiota...¡Habla!- exigía Sam.

-Olvidalo Sam, ese será mi trabajo- afirmó Natasha

Se llevaron a los capturados, mientras Steve seguía al lado de Tony aún inconciente, el cual estaba en otra habitación aún un poco intacta y en una camilla. Peter llega al lado de ambos.

-¿Se encuentra bien Capitán?-

-Si, gracias Peter, gracias por tu ayuda-

-Seremos una familia, y las familias se cuidan unos a otros-

Las palabras de Peter lograron que Steve se sorprendiera, al mismo tiempo se calmara.  
Todo había quedado un caos, rápidamente los agentes de la ONU trataron de auxiliar a los heridos y llevarles a un hospital, un par de médicos revisaban a Tony, buscando el motivo por el cual no despertaba, un examen sanguíneo los sacó de dudas.

-Le inyectaron un sedante, no es dañino para el bebé, pero hará que duerma durante varias horas, al parecer tenían planeado llevárselo en un viaje largo, descuide Capitán, es muy probable que en una hora despierte.-

-Gracias Doctor-

Al salir el médico, Steve se sentó al lado de la cama de Tony, le tomaba de la mano y le besaba en su frente.

-Nuestra familia ayudará a protegerte, Tony-

•••••  
* _Jamas_ _lo_ _sabrás_


	11. Mudanza

Luego del ataque al cuartel en Washington, y que se aseguraran que Tony estaba completamente bien, partieron todos juntos a la mansión en Malibú, ya en el lugar se encontraron con un gran dilema.

-¿Cómo que vivirán conmigo todo mi embarazo?-

-Es para protegerte Tony-dijo tranquilamente Rhodey

-Aqui no cabemos todos...así que lo ideal será regresar al complejo- suspiró Tony resignado a que seguramente Steve estaba de acuerdo.

-¡Viviré con usted Sr. Stark!- decía muy contento Peter.

-Haber niño, ¿Qué le dijiste a la tía May?-

-Que era parte de la beca de su fundación- muy sonriente le contaba al moreno.

-Y supongo que todos están de acuerdo con esto de vivir conmigo- se dirigía el castaño al resto de los presentes

-Sobreviviremos- reía divertido Sam.

-Muy bien...empacare mis cosas ..¿Donde está Steve?-

-Subio hace un momento-comenta Scott

-Muy bien...ya bajamos-

A todo esto, Visión estaba conectandose con Viernes para averiguar si había algún modo de que por ese medio vigilaran a Tony, pero como ya se había dicho, el protocolo era fuerte.

-No hay rastros de vigilancia por medio de Viernes- dijo Visión

-Eso es bueno, algo menos de que preocuparnos- le responde Wanda.

Tony subió hasta su habitación, ahí estaba Steve, empacando sus cosas.

-¿Qué haces Steve?-

-Guardando nuestra ropa, porque estoy seguro que regresaremos al complejo con todos nuestros "hijos"-

El moreno sonríe, Steve siempre piensa en los demás, siempre pensando en el, ¿Como no enamorarse de alguien así?

-Bueno, ya que empacas, iré abajo con el resto, llámame si me necesitas-

Al dar la vuelta, sintió los enormes brazos del rubio rodearle y tocarle su pancita, luego una mano bajó a acariciarle la entrepierna mientras la otra pellizcaba una tetilla, el moreno lanzó un tenue gemido el cual volvió loco al rubio.

-Ste...Steve...todos están...aquí...aah..-

-¿En serio?yo solo veo que estamos tu y yo-esto se lo susurró al oído, luego con su lengua acariciaba su oreja.

-Aqui ...aquí no...-

-Entonces en la cama cariño...-

Sin pensarlo 2 veces cerró la puerta de la habitación, tomó en brazos al moreno y lo acostó suavemente en la cama, pudo notar que en el contrario ya había encendido la chispa del placer al ver que algo le apretaba bajo el pantalón.  
Las prendas empezaron a desaparecer, el moreno se colocó en cuatro para evitar lastimar su vientre, el rubio vio con lujuria esos enormes y redondos glúteos que yacían frente a él, los manoseo como si se tratara de mezcla para hornear pan mientras el castaño mordía la almohada para no gritar.  
El ojiazul al ver que el ya acostumbrado líquido lubricante empezó a salir por la entrada del contrario, supo que ya estaba listo para recibirle, primero introdujo un dedo para hacer que el otro se estremeciera.

-Ste...Steve...lo quiero...adentro-

Las pupilas del rubio se dilataron al escuchar esas palabras, el aroma dulce se esparcía por la habitación, ligeramente rozó la punta de su miembro en la entrada del contrario, que al sentirle hizo el movimiento para que lo introdujera, sin pensarlo 2 veces y lentamente empezó a entrar, el moreno apretaba la almohada para no gemir fuerte, el rubio sentía que con solo esa acción perdería la cabeza, porque el cuerpo del moreno le despertaba ese deseo lujurioso de hacerlo pedazos en la cama, que gimiera su nombre mientras le penetraba.  
Al estar completamente dentro, empezó el vaiven, primero suave y luego incrementando, el moreno se reincorporó sosteniéndose sobre sus palmas mientras sentía que se ahogaba en placer, el rubio apretaba sus glúteos, en una maniobra volteó al moreno dejandolo sentado a orcadas sobre el, para que esté le sujetara el cuello, apretó sus glúteos y le volvió a penetrar moviéndose lujuriosamente sobre su miembro, unieron sus bocas en un deseo candente porque aquello no acabara, el rubio soltó un glúteo del moreno para tomar el miembro duro de éste, el cual ahogo un gemido en la boca del ojiazul para no ser escuchados.

-No...no me toque ahí ..sino yo ...aah-gemia el moreno

-Esa es la idea-le susurró al oído para después lamerle el lóbulo de su oreja.

El moreno no podía más, sentía cerca aquel glorioso momento de alcanzar el éxtasis, el rubio notó que el clímax estaba cerca y aceleró las estocadas, ambos, ahogaron el gemido en la boca del contrario al llegar al orgasmo.

****

-¿No creen que ya se tardaron demasiado?- pregunto Peter

-No quiero ni imaginar que están haciendo- bromeó Scott

-No lo dudes que por algo así aún estamos esperando- decía molesto Rhodey

En esa plática estaban cuando los mencionados bajaban ya bañados y perfumados

-Wow...si era verdad que estaban ocupados Cap- dijo con sarcasmo Sam y el resto rieron sonoramente

-Dejense de cosas y vámonos- dijo el moreno con un puchero al sentirse descubierto, Steve estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Llevarás tus trajes de Iron Man?- le preguntó el rubio

-Hace un rato los envié primero, solo el que ando encima llevaré...-

-¿Andas encima?-

-Asi es-y al tocar el centro del reactor el traje de nanotecnología le cubrió...si embargo...

-¡Tony! No planearas volar con el ahora-

-¿Porque no?si estoy bien..-

-¿Y qué tal que le haga daño al bebé?-

-Deja tu paranoia abuelo, pero si tanto te preocupa,no lo usaré, ¿De acuerdo?-

Steve sonreía, Tony es testarudo, pero tiene sus ratos de cordura.

Al quitarse el traje subieron todos a los Quinjet y se marcharon a Nueva York.

La noche empezaba a caer cuando llegaron, las luces se encendieron en todo el complejo gracias a Viernes, cada quien se instaló en la habitación que antes tenían y solo a los nuevos se les guió a sus respectivos cuartos.  
Ya en la cena, están todos departiendo cuando Steve recibe una llamada.

-¿Natasha?-

_-¡Steve! ¡Stark tiene un rastreador en su organismo!¡Ya saben que están en Nueva York!-_

A responder iba cuando una explosión sacudió el lugar, escombros volaron, todos se apresuraron a rodear a Tony.   
Una cantidad exagerada de soldados entraron, Visión y Wanda tratan de detenerles pero son sacudidos por un arma sónica que les deja imposibilitados, Peter y Scott pelean contra los soldados mientras Sam, Rhodey y Clint rodean a Tony, Steve un poco aturdido aún por haber estado más cerca de la explosión aún no se ponía de pie.

-¡Levántate Steve!- le gritaba Tony pero aún no podía escuchar bien.  
De pronto una nueva explosión sonó y esta vez dejó a todos con la guardia baja, de la nada llegó un avión supersónico, bajó a un soldado con cuerdas y sujetó al moreno, trató de safarse pero nuevamente le inyectaron un sedante, antes de que hiciera efecto gritó:

-¡¡STEVEEEE!!-

Suficiente para que el rubio reaccionara, pero ya era muy tarde, el moreno perdió el sentido y así cómo llegó el avion, se marchó llevándose a Tony. El resto de agentes Hydra seguía en su lucha por vencer a todos los Vengadores cuando de la nada apareció alguien...una chica, volando en un traje de Iron Man.


	12. Diosas

La chica con traje de Iron Man descendió lo suficiente como para atacar a los agentes Hydra, el resto, al ver que era aliada, comenzaron a atacar, sentían desfallecer cuando los agentes del nuevo SHIELD llegaron junto a Natasha y T'challa, venciendo a todos los intrusos.  
Al terminar la lucha, un equipo médico estaba a disposición para ayudar a los Vengadores heridos, entre ellos Steve, que aún seguia en shock al saber que lograron secuestrar al moreno.  
La chica con traje de Iron Man, así cómo llegó, desapareció.

-La hubieras visto Natasha, era formidable, como Tony- le comentaba Clint

-En nuestro radar no detectamos nada, si fuera una de las armaduras de Tony incluso un punto de calor hubiéramos visto-  
Afirmó la pelirroja

-Lograron su objetivo- interrumpió Steve -Se llevaron a Tony...y a mi hijo-

-Los buscaremos Capitán- alentó T'challa -No habrá rincón en la tierra donde puedan esconderse-.

En esa plática estaban cuando a lo lejos observaron que habían 2 naves acercándose.

-¿Creen que sean más agentes de Hydra?-Cuestionaba Peter

-Es probable, prepárate- le responde Scott.

Todos estaban fatigados, no sabían si podrían vencer pero se mantenían con la guardia en alto, cuando se percataron que no eran naves, eran trajes Iron Man.  
Todos observan asombrados, las armaduras descendieron, se dieron cuenta que una de ellas era quien les había ayudado a derrotar a Hydra, la otra era idéntica, solo que sus colores variaban, una vestía azul y dorado, la otra roja y plateado que era quien les había ayudado, por la forma de las armaduras, sabían que eran mujeres las tripulantes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Acaso pertenecen a Hydra?-

Seguían solo de pie, frente a todos ellos sin decir una palabra, era como si ellas les estaban estudiando.  
El cap, muy molesto alzó la voz

-¡RESPONDAN!-

Ambas retiraron sus cascos, sus armaduras eran con nanotecnología, igual a la de Tony.  
Todos se asombraron al ver a dos jovencitas gemelas pero con ciertos rasgos que las diferenciaban, la de armadura azul era cabello castaño ojos azules y la de armadura roja era cabello rubio y ojos café, ambas de cabello largo, muy hermosas.

-Saludos Vengadores, venimos a ayudar en nombre de Tony Stark-hablo la rubia

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó nuevamente el Capitán.

-Soy Isis, mi hermana Iris, hemos Sido entrenadas para utilizar trajes de nanotecnología al igual que el Sr. Stark-respondio la castaña

-Poseen nombres de diosas- decia Rhodey a sus amigos -Seguro son nombres clave-

-¿Porque lo dices?- pregunta Sam.

-Porque esa es la forma en la que Stark trabaja-afirmo el coronel

Al escuchar eso, Steve les sigue cuestionando

-Los nombres de diosas son nombres clave, ¿Cierto?-

-Brillante Capitán- respondió Iris

-Digan sus nombres reales- sentenció el rubio

-No tenemos porqué responder- hablo Iris -¿Lo importante que no es ayudarles?-

-No confío en ustedes- afirmó el cap.

-Si, el Sr. Stark nos dijo que diría eso...-dijo divertida Iris.

-No lo provoques- Dijo seria Isis.

-¿Acaso no quieres ver la fuerza real del gran Steven Grant Rogers?-le reclama Iris a su hermana.

Eso le sorprendió, pocas personas conocen su nombre completo, no tuvo tiempo de más cuando Iris se colocó su casco y voló dentro de las instalaciones, todos se sorprendieron, Isis se llevaba una mano a su frente, en señal de decepción, todos iban ir tras ella cuando volvió, y en sus manos traía el escudo del Capitán, lo lanzó hasta Steve y este lo sostuvo sin problemas.  
Aterrizó junto a su hermana, esta le da un golpe en el hombro

-¡Heey! ¿Porque me pegas?-

-Te dije que no lo provoques, haz caso- sentenció Isis y prosiguió -Lamento el comportamiento de mi hermana, resulta algo testaruda, pero les aseguro que somos aliadas-

Steve, fastidiado por todo, sabiendo que Tony está en peligro al igual que su bebé y el perdiendo el tiempo con 2 chiquillas, sin avisar lanzó el escudo hasta ellas, las cuales lo esquivaron con facilidad.

-¡Larguense! Necesitamos buscar a Tony y estamos perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes...-

-Y si te digo que sé adónde llevaron a tu pareja y a tu bebé...¿Nos creerías?- dijo con una mirada retadora Iris, que tomó el escudo y se lo lanzó de regreso al cap, su hermana seguía decepcionada de las acciones de Iris.  
Steve, abrió amplio los ojos, ¿Cómo es posible que esas chiquillas supieran del embarazo de Tony?.

-¡Son agentes Hydra!- gritó Steve

-No lo somos Capitán- hablo Isis -En serio estamos aquí para ayudar, sabemos lo del embarazo, el suero de la vida y las intenciones de Hydra-

El resto de Vengadores sólo veían la escena, por alguna razón sentían que no debían entrometerse, Visión por su parte, observaba muy detalladamente a las gemelas.

-¡No voy a creer tal cosa!-les gritaba Steve a las chicas.

-Entonces hagamos esto- habló Iris -Saldremos de nuestros trajes, pelearemos cuerpo a cuerpo con usted, si usted gana no molestaremos, incluso arrestenos, pero si ganamos, harán las cosas a nuestra manera-

-¿Qué te pasa... Iris?¿Porqué lo provocas así?-

-Tu sabes más que nadie hermana lo mucho que deseo medir mi fuerza con el, lo sabes Isis-

Isis suspiró, al parecer su hermana era muy terca desde hace mucho, y solo aceptó lo que ella decía

-¿Acepta Capitán?- le cuestionó Isis sabiendo que era mala idea.

-Hecho-

Ambas salieron de los trajes de nanotecnología, bajo la armadura llevaban trajes negros señidos a la piel con los que batallas cuerpo a cuerpo se hacen con facilidad.

-Comience Capitán-le dice Iris y este sin perder más tiempo corre hasta ellas y comienza el enfrentamiento, solo Iris pelea, su hermana solo espera.  
Steve se sorprende que esa niña posea la misma fuerza que el, incluso lograba detener con facilidad sus golpes, puños, patadas, todos eran muy similares a los que el propinaba, llegó un momento en que se alejaron lo suficiente, Iris reía.

-Vaya Capitán, no esperaba que tuviera la misma fuerza suya-

-¡No me subestimes!-

Lanzó el disco con tanta fuerza que pensó que ganaría, entonces frente a Iris se interpuso su hermana, y sostuvo con una mano el escudo del cap, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¡Isis, que haces! Estaba venciendole...-

-¡Ya basta Iris! Debemos cumplir la misión que se nos encomendó, luego juegas con el Capitán- luego lanzó el escudo hasta Steve y este lo sostuvo al igual que Isis hace un momento -Dejemos de pelear entre nosotros, la prioridad es destruir los planes de Hydra-  
Steve recapacitó...era como si su propia madre se lo dijera, bajó el escudo y se acercó a las gemelas.

-Aun no confío en ustedes, pero algo tienes razón Isis, la prioridad es la misión, y si dicen que Tony les envió, les creeré- Extendió su mano y saludó a las gemelas, Isis satisfecha sonríe a su hermana solo hace un puchero y cruza sus brazos decepcionada.  
Todos se reúnen y las gemelas se presentan formalmente ante los Vengadores, ellos algo sorprendidos por saber que ellas igualan la fuerza del Capitán, se presentan formalmente.

-Nosotros debemos marcharnos- afirma T'challa -Pero cualquier detalle nos estamos comunicando.- y junto a Natasha y Clint abandonan el lugar con una cantidad considerable de prisioneros de Hydra.  
Todos entran al complejo...o lo que queda de ello.

-Debemos bajar al taller del Sr. Stark, fueron las instrucciones que éste nos dio- afirmó Isis

-¿Les dió instrucciones a ustedes en caso de ser secuestrado?-preguntó Steve

-Asi es Capitán- respondió Isis

-¿Cómo supieron que había sido secuestrado- pregunta Visión, mirandoles atentamente.

-Cuando el Sr. Stark este de vuelta el les explicará- afirmó Iris

Al bajar al taller, ellas teclearon el código de acceso para entrar, un código que nadie sabe, y que para Visión era algo sospechoso.  
Ya adentro la castaña habló.

-Viernes, código de identificación 0429, nombre clave Isis-

-Codigo aceptado-

Eso dejó más que boquiabierto a Visión, estas niñas sabían demasiado.

-Viernes, reproduce video para Capitán Rogers-dice la castaña

-Codigo de voz-

-Vamos capitán, diga algo- le insistió Iris.

-¿Qué puedo decir?-

-Voz reconocida, nombre clave capipaleta-

Steve rió, eso alegró mucho a las gemelas.

-Gracias capitán- le sonríe Iris, Steve y los demás no entendían nada, mientras Visión se notaba pensativo.

-Corre video...-

Apareció un holograma de Tony, que recién hace una horas había grabado, lo supieron porque la vestimenta en el vídeo era la misma que llevaba cuando fue secuestrado.

-Hola Capitán- Steve al ver el holograma sintió un nudo en la garganta -si estás viendo esto, es porque he Sido secuestrado, y de alguna manera bajaste a mi taller y Viernes pudo activar el protocolo de voz con ayuda de Visión o por un milagro... déjame decirte que lo siento, me hubiera gustado evitarte esto, pero lo más seguro es que fue imposible, yo protegeré al bebé con mi vida, y a ti te pido que me busques, entre los pliegues de mi ropa tengo un rastreador, Viernes te ayudará a ubicarme, y por favor Steve, pateales el trasero a esos bastardos...no olvides lo mucho que te amo, Stark fuera...-

Al terminar el holograma, Viernes mostró una pantalla en donde se ubicaba el rastreador, en Suecia.

-Muy bien, hay que hacer un plan rápido para ir a rescatar al Sr. Stark- Dijo muy segura Isis

-Y no olviden, vamos a la boca del lobo, hay que prepararse con todo el armamento que posean-

Steve aún con el nudo en la garganta, asintió, debían rescatar sano y salvó a Tony.


	13. Rescate

Las gemelas les indicaron el plan a seguir, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Steve, se sentía demasiado conmocionado como para armar un plan y agradecía la ayuda que esas extrañas chicas les estaban dando.  
Preparando los aviones estaban, cuando Isis se acerca a Steve.

-Perdone a mi hermana Capitán...es algo competitiva con respecto a su fuerza...le agradezco la paciencia que tuvo con ella-

-Descuida...me atrevería a decir que tiene el mismo carácter de Tony, así que se manejarlo, no te preocupes...ustedes discúlpenme a mí por la actitud que tomé, estoy demasiado preocupado por Tony...-

-Ya verá Capitán, todo saldrá bien- al decir eso posa su mano en el hombro de Steve, este se extrañó ante la sensación.

-Sabes Isis, tú me recuerdas a alguien, acaso ¿Ya nos hemos visto antes?-

-No lo creo Capitán...-

-Ok...terminemos de preparar todo-

Isis dejó al Capitán solo, mientras le sonríe y se dice a sí misma

-Ya veo, mamá tenía razón...-

En el taller de Tony, Iris hace ajustes a su traje, Visión llega y se sorprende por lo que observa.

-Tu y tu hermana son un enigma para mi-

La chica levanta la mirada y le sonríe.

-Descuida Vis, al terminar la misión todo será revelado-

Esta le sonríe y sigue en su labor, Vis sale de la habitación, ahora está seguro que ellas tienen un secreto muy bien guardado.  
Todo está listo, todo el equipo sube a un solo Quinjet, mientras las gemelas emprenden su vuelo, se dirigen a la ubicación que Viernes les proporciona.  
Llegan al lugar, lo único que ven es un enorme lago, Sam conduce la nave, sobrevuela el lago, no encuentran un lugar para aterrizar.

-Isis, ¿Estás segura que esta es la ubicación correcta??-

-Si Capitán, bajo el lago está la base oculta-

-¿Y como se supone que entraremos?-

-No se preocupe Capitán, tenemos un plan-

-Visión, ¿me escuchas?-

-Claro Iris-

-Tu y Wanda deben separar las aguas del lago, es el único modo de entrar-

-Mi poder no tiene tanto alcance Vis, ¿Cómo lo lograremos?- angustiada pregunta Wanda

-Descuida, se qué será sencillo si ambos lo hacemos-

Visión toma a Wanda por la cintura y vuela hasta pararse sobre el Quinjet.

-Quiero que te concentres, piensa solo en separar las aguas, yo trataré de canalizar mi poder para incrementar el tuyo, ¿Comprendes Wanda?-

-Si, creo que sí... hagámoslo-

Wanda cierra sus ojos, su poder es dirijido a las aguas, estas comienzan a ser turbias, poco a poco se separan, Visión concentra su poder en la gema y se lo transmite a la bruja escarlata, que siente de golpe el incremento de poder, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las aguas están separadas, y es visible un domo similar al encontrado en Rusia.

-¡Sam, Rhodey, salgan a ayudarnos!- dice Iris.

-Usted pilotará la nave Capitán, trate de descender poco a poco- le indica Isis

-Entendido- contesta el rubio

Falcon y War Maschine acompañan a las gemelas y bajan hasta el domo, en donde encuentran una escotilla para entrar.  
Luego de unos segundos el domo comienza a emerger hasta llegar sobre las aguas, Wanda cesa su poder y el lago vuelve a su estado original.

-Capitán, abriremos el domo para que pueda aterrizar -tras las palabras de Isis se escuchan unos disparos.

-Isis ¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Si Capitán, aterrice la nave que nosotros nos encargamos del resto-

Al abrirse el domo una plataforma de vuelo es visible para Steve, en donde aterriza el Quinjet, el, Scott y Peter salen de la nave, Visión sostiene a Wanda los cuales también descienden sobre la plataforma.

-Ya conocen el plan-

-Si Capitán- dicen al unisono AntMan y SpiderMan, todos se separan conociendo su parte del plan.

Steve obviamente se encargará de rescatar a Tony, siguiendo la señal del rastreador, llega hasta un área hospitalaria, en donde, para su angustia, alivio, ira, tranquilidad y toda una mezcla de emociones, Tony yace en una camilla, atado de pies y manos, con una mordaza y conectado a una máquina extraña.

-¡Tony!¡Tony reacciona!- No recibe respuesta por parte del moreno, el rubio se desespera, sin embargo se debe continuar con el plan.

-Encontre a Tony, es momento de la salida, Scott, ya sabes que hacer-

-Enseguida Capitán-

AntMan volaba con sus hormigas en todas las instalaciones dejando cargas explosivas como las que destruyeron la Corporación Pym, mientras las gemelas encontraron el lugar donde se almacenaba todo el suero de la vida fabricado.

-Encontramos la fábrica, cuidennos las espaldas, procederemos a destruir todo esto-dijo Iris

Sam, Rhodey, Peter, Wanda y Visión luchaban contra una gran orda de agentes que buscaban neutralizarlos, pero hicieron lujo de habilidades y cooperaciones en dicha lucha que parecía todo ensayado.  
Steve llevó sin problemas a Tony hasta el Quinjet, no tenia ningún rasguño más que los notorios por las cuerdas, así que era hora de darle final a todo eso.

-Isis, Iris, tengo a Tony en el Quinjet, es hora de irnos-

-Entendido Capitán-le responde Iris.

-¿Listo Sr. Scott?- pregunta Isis

-Cuando ordenen niñas-

-Muy bien, ¡Salgan todos ya!- informó Isis a todo el equipo -¡Ahora Scott!-

-Es hora de algunas explosiones...-

Y como en reaccion en cadena, todas las cargas colocadas por AntMan comienzan a estallar, empezando a dejar en ruinas aquel lugar.  
Las gemelas estaban a punto de salir cuando una pared amenazó la vida de Iris, pero Isis se interpuso.  
Todos llegaron al Quinjet, solo faltaban las hermanas.

-Solo faltan ustedes Isis-  
No obtuvo respuesta.

-Isis responde...-solo estática, de pronto ..

-Capitán...-

-Iris, regresen ya , todo se viene abajo-

-No llegaremos Cap, saque al Sr. Stark de acá lo antes posible...-

-¡¿Cómo que no llegarán!?-

-Isis....Isis esta herida....-

Steve no lo pensó 2 veces, bajó del avión ante la negativa de todos, no podía abandonar a las chiquillas, algo en ellas le impulsaba a buscarlas, las explosiones eran cada vez más cerca de la plataforma, debía darse prisa.  
Luego de vagar, encontró a las chicas, Iris trataba de que los escombros no cayeran sobre su hermana que yacía inconciente en el suelo.

-¡Capitán!le dije que se marchara...-

-Yo no dejo a nadie atrás...-

Dicho eso, tomó a Isis en sus brazos, y tras de el Iris le seguía, salieron. Rápidamente salieron de ahí, al llegar a la plataforma el Quinjet Yano estaba, habían caído varias vigas y por tal motivo el resto decidió despegar...el cap pensaba que iban a morir ahí cuando, con ayuda de Rhodey y Sam, salieron volando de ahí, al llegar al Quinjet, Rhodey quien había cargado a Isis, la colocó suavemente en el suelo, su hermana se acercó, llorando.

-Despierta por favor...¡Despierta!te dije que me dejaras ahí...te pedí que te marchara, pero eres igual a papá, ¡Tú eres igual que el! ¡Tonta!- lloraba desconsolada Iris.  
A todo esto, Tony aún seguía inconciente, el resto de equipo un poco lastimados pero están bien, Steve tomó la decisión de ir a Wakanda a que monitoreen a el castaño, y que también atiendan a Isis, que al parecer sus heridas son de gravedad.  
Ahora sí, Steve confía plenamente en ellas.


	14. Recuperación

Llegaron a Wakanda, nuevamente una comitiva de médicos esperan junto al rey, para recibir a los heridos y sobre todo a Tony, aún no saben en qué condiciones se encuentra, sigue sin recobrar el sentido.

-Lo lamento alteza..-Se disculpa Steve -Siempre estamos importunando-

-Hey Capitán, no lo olvide...Vengadores Unidos-  
Le sonríe amablemente, eso conforta al rubio, aunque su angustia recae en el moreno, lo chequean al igual que monitorean el embarazo.

En otra ala de lugar, está Iris esperando noticias de su hermana, no permitieron que entrara con ella, al parecer el daño recibido fue severo, Wanda y Vis le acompañan.

-Descuida Iris, todo saldrá bien-

-Gracias Wanda...ella, siempre es así...nunca me ha dejado atrás, siempre actuando.....-

-¿Igual al Capitán Rogers?- preguntó Visión

Iris le observó asombrada

-Pues...si...siempre tan noble y con sentido de justicia como el Capitán América...eso solo la ha metido en problemas...-

-Ahora que lo noto- le comenta Vis con cierta curiosidad -Tu tienes el carácter del Sr. Stark-

-Jajajajajaja ¿Tú crees?-

-Incluso veo rasgos de ellos en ustedes 2...-

Iris guardó silencio... Visión era muy observador, además sabía que ellas ocultaban algo.

-Bueno, siempre hay coincidencias en la vida ¿No lo creen así?- Tras esa frase todo quedó en silencio, la verdad no era el momento para una discusión, al menos eso pensaba Visión.

Tony no reacciona, toman muestras de su sangre que de inmediato son estudiadas, posee varios sueros inyectados a su organismo, tiene un aparato donde monitorean los latidos del bebé, los médicos se mueven de un lado a otro, todo esto lo observa Steve desde el ventanal, T'challa y Natasha le acompañan.

-Si tan solo lo hubiera previsto...-

-No te culpes Steve, esto fue planeado por Hydra-

-Pero Natasha...-

-Deja de culparte Capitán, déjelo en manos de Shuri-

Aún conversaban cuando la princesa les habló que llegaran hasta ella, los 3 accedieron y bajaron al lugar, ahí la princesa daba varias noticias.

-Bueno, en primer lugar ya sabemos que Tony está muy sedado, pero nada que afecte al bebé, al parecer querían inducirle un coma, llegaron muy a tiempo a rescatarle-

-Esas son excelentes noticias- Afirma Natasha

-En segundo lugar...- prosigue Shuri -El no está lastimado, todo su cuerpo se encuentra en perfecto estado y en tercero...-

Shuri calló...una leve sonrisa se dibujó que dejó perplejo al rubio.

-Sus hijos se encuentran muy bien, a simple vista nada les ha afectado, todo se encuentra normal...-

-Espera Shuri- interrumpe T'challa -¿Dijiste...hijos?-

-Asi es hermano, el embarazo de Tony Stark es gemelar, no se han dejado ver su sexo pero ya están suficientemente formados para saber que son dos-

Steve estaba nuevamente en shock, sin embargo era de felicidad, jamás se imaginó tener hijos con el amor de su vida y ahora la vida les regalaba 2, eran momentos de dicha para el.

-¿Pronto despertará?- Pregunta Natasha

-Pensamos que si, hemos contrarrestado el sedante utilizado, así que espero que en no más de una hora despierte-

Eran excelentes noticias, no podía esperar a decirle a Tony que tendrán gemelos...sin embargo tenía que hacer algo antes.

-Nat, ¿puedes quedarte cuidando a Tony? Solo será un momento-

-Claro Steve, ¿Porque?-

-Debo saber cómo está Isis, ya vuelvo-

Sin esperar respuesta de la pelirroja, Steve corre al ala opuesta para saber de las gemelas, al llegar, observa a Visión y Wanda que acompañan a Iris tras el ventanal.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?-

-Aun no lo sé Capitán, no me dicen nada...-

-Descuida, los médicos de Wakanda son los mejores, tu hermana se pondrá bien-

Iris sonríe -Gracias Capitán...y¿como se encuentra el Sr. Stark?-

-Ya fuera de peligro, la princesa me dice que pronto despertará, estoy emocionado al darle la noticia-

-¿Qué noticia Capitán?- le pregunta Wanda

-El embarazo es gemelar, ¡Serán gemelos!-

Wanda felicita al rubio, mientras Iris sonríe...Visión se mantuvo callado viendo a la rubia.  
En eso estaban cuando un médico llegó con ellos.

-La jovencita está bien, de hecho ya despertó, tuvo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero asombrosamente ya está sanando, pueden entrar a verla-

Iris no espero más y corrió hasta su hermana, ésta yacía en la cama semiincorporada con algunos rasguños en el rostro.

-Eres una tonta-Reclama Iris a Isis 

-Pero no puedes vivir sin mi ...-  
Bromea Isis.

-Aun así...eres una tonta- Iris al decir eso comienza a llorar y abraza a su hermana, ésta suelta un quejido pero se alegra con el abrazo de su gemela.  
Steve, unos cuantos pasos atrás observa la escena y sonríe, se acerca unos pasos para conversar con ambas.

-Gracias, a ambas, sino fuera por ustedes, no hubiera podido rescatar a Tony, de corazón les agradezco-

Ambas le sonríen...Steve las observa...son idénticas, pero por alguna razón piensa que por separado les recuerda a diferentes personas "-Quizas es solo mi imaginación-" piensa.

Al fin habían terminado con Hydra, la base principal había sido destruida, esa pesadilla que comenzó con Red Skull quedaba en el pasado, o eso creían.


	15. Emboscada

Lentamente, Tony comienza a abrir los ojos, una blanca habitación se revela, un rubio sentado en el sofá frente a él, leyendo una revista de maternidad, le saca una sonrisa.

-Comienzo a pensar que debería pedirle al rey T'challa que me ceda esta habitación...-

Las palabras del moreno sacan de su lectura al rubio que asombrado le observa y le dedica una calurosa sonrisa

-¡Tony!-Se acerca al castaño y le da un dulce beso en los labios -Que bueno que despiertas...¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Con sueño...- al incorporarse siente los movimientos de los bebés, y mira a Steve con cierto temor -¡El bebé!..¿Está bien?-

Steve le mira emocionado, Tony tiene cara de no entender nada

-Lo siento Tony, pero no es un bebé...-

-¡No me digas que si resultó ser un pulpo!-

-Calmate Tony...a lo que me refiero...no es un bebé, son bebés...tendremos gemelos amor...-

Steve espera a la reacción del moreno, el cual sólo abre la boca sin articular palabra, el rubio no aguanta su gozo y abraza con dicha al amor de su vida.

-Gracias Tony...gracias por hacer mi vida tan felíz...-

-Yo...yo...yo....-

Tony está muy feliz, pero no encuentra palabras para demostrarlo, Steve se separa del abrazo y nota como lágrimas bajan por el rostro de su amado.

-¡Tony! ¿No te agrada la idea?lo siento en serio perdón por no haberte preguntado si deseabas eso, en serio Tony disculp....-

No pudo continuar ya que la boca del moreno había atrapado sus labios, el rubio solo abrió amplio los ojos, al separarse, al fin Tony puede articular palabras

-No te imaginas, la alegría que esa noticia me da...saber que estoy doblemente bendecido y además que tú estés feliz por la noticia...me hace tan feliz- el moreno entre sollozos le afirma.

Mientras, en la otra ala, Iris e Isis hablan a solas.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos...-  
Le comenta Iris.

-Y que lo digas...con Visión haciendo conjeturas no quiero tener problemas...-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si, al parecer el suero supersoldado hace su parte....-

-Deberiamos despedirnos de ellos...-

-Es mejor así...¿Reparaste mi traje?-

-¡Por supuesto! Recuerda que de ambas yo tengo más el talento de mamá-

Ambas sonríen divertidas, luego Iris le entrega un reactor Arc a su hermana, ésta se pone de pie y se coloca en su pecho el artefacto, de inmediato y con tecnología nanobot superior a la de Tony hace aparecer su traje azul y dorado.

-Creo que puedo terminar mi recuperación en casa ...-afirma Isis

-Mmm...creo que papá nos matará...-al decir eso, Iris imitó a su hermana y activó su traje rojo y plateado.

-Algo hará mamá para salvarnos...después de todo fue su idea- le guiña un ojo a su hermana y esta asiente divertida.

Tanto Tony y Steve como las gemelas estaban absortos en sus conversaciones sin esperar para nada lo que se avecinaba.

En una de las fronteras wakandianas, hay un par de soldados custodiando, fuera del escudo protector, comienzan a divisar un incendio, que está muy cerca y amenaza con la flora y fauna del lugar.  
Uno de ellos llama a la sede central.

-Aca reportando un incendio que se exparse rápido fuera de la zona M4, esperamos instrucciones-

De la base les responden.

-Abriremos el escudo para que puedan inspeccionar la situación del área, al tener el dato detallado enviaremos refuerzo-

-Entendido base-

El escudo se abre en 10 metros, los guardias salen a investigar, al dar unos cuantos pasos son emboscados y noqueados.  
Una cantidad exorbitante de agentes Hydra entra por el área ya despejada del escudo, siendo liderados por un tal Mark, nadie sabe de dónde salió pero se hizo del liderato de la organización en poco tiempo.  
Avanzaban a paso sigiloso hacia su presa: Tony Stark.

En la sede central de Wakanda, intentan comunicarse con el área M4.

-Aca base, reportense..-solo la estática le responde

-Base a área M4, respondan..- la misma respuesta

-Que extraño... mandaré una comitiva a investigar- afirma la vigilante a su compañero

-Esta bien-

En el palacio, los Vengadores están descansando, muy bien merecido luego del susto que mamá Tony les había dado, mientras el rubio y el moreno se daban cariñitos al enterarse de sus bebés.  
Por su parte, las gemelas estaban a punto de marcharse.

-¿Ni un adiós?- pregunta triste Iris

-Entiende por favor...ya cumplimos la misión, debemos marcharnos...-

En su conversación estaban cuando se escuchó una explosión proveniente de la planta baja del lugar

-¿Qué fue eso?- Cuestiona Iris colocándose su casco.

-Problemas...sin duda alguna- imita a su hermana y salen del lugar a paso presuroso

Mientras, Steve y Tony se alarman

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- dice Tony al mismo tiempo que instintivamente proteje su vientre.

-No lo sé...lo que sí sé es que no te separarás de mi otra vez ..-

No esperó respuesta del moreno para levantarlo en brazos y correr lejos de ahí, en el pasillo encuentra a las gemelas.

-¡Isis! ¿Saben que ocurre?-preguntó el cap.

-No lo sé Capitán, pero no me agrada nada, se supone que Wakanda es impenetrable-

-Debemos salir de aquí y protejer al Sr. Stark- afirma Iris

-¿Y tú quién eres?- pregunta asombrado el moreno al ver que llevan trajes iguales a los suyos

-Luego le explicamos, ahora debemos salir de aquí...- responde Isis 

-Esperen...-Se detuvo Steve -Dijeron que Tony las envió, pero el no las conoce...¿Qué sucede aquí?- estas últimas palabras las dijo muy seriamente.  
Las gemelas iban a responder cuando una segunda explosión se escuchó.

-Por favor Capitán, luego hablamos, debemos proteger al Sr. Stark...¡Vamos!-

Las gemelas alzan el vuelo y tras salir por una ventana Tony las observa alejarse, está desconcertado ante lo que afirmó el rubio, el cuál, corrió hasta salir del edificio y percatarse que estaban rodeados por agentes Hydra.  
Los Vengadores luchan contra ellos teniendo un poco de ventaja, ésta vez Pantera Negra les acompaña en la lucha al igual que Ojo de Halcón.  
Steve haciendo uso de su super fuerza, corre con Tony en sus brazos y a una velocidad increíble, dejando atrás el edificio por el cual salieron, se internó en un área boscosa cercana pero no pudo continuar más, un equipo de al menos 20 soldados Hydra les rodearon.  
El rubio podría enfrentarles fácilmente, pero Tony correría peligro.

-Dime que traes tu reactor Tony...-

-¿Quien fue el que me dijo que era peligroso usar mis trajes, dime?-

Esperando el primer golpe estaban cuando un soldado un poco más robusto que los demás salió de entre los soldados.

-Debo agradecerle, Capitán- le habla Mark -Por traernos a nuestro conejillo de indias...me hubiera fastidiado ir a buscarle yo mismo-

-Púdrete maldito...¿Qué quieres de mí?- refunfuña el castaño

-JaJaJaJa ¿Qué quiero? Pues tu ADN, médula ósea, tejido cerebral...todo lo que nos indique cómo es que estás en cinta imbécil-

-¿Cómo lo encontraron?-Cuestiona Steve con cara de pocos amigos

-Simple, en Rusia al inyectarle el suero también tenía un nanorastreador, que ahora está alojado en su cadera...brillante no creen...desde ese rastreador pudimos saber de sus noches de pasión...incluso fijar una fecha exacta de la fecundación de su cría...¿pueden creeelo?jajajajaja-

Tony estaba horrorizado mientras Steve hervía de cólera...en esa conversación estaban cuando dos figuras metálicas aterrizan frente a los héroes.

-No darán un paso más imbéciles- dice Iris desde su traje

-A menos que quieran sentir mucho dolor- afirma Isis

Éste sin duda, será un día que ninguno de los presentes olvidará.


	16. Revelación

Las gemelas llegaron frente a Tony y Steve, Iris sostenía un reactor Arc e Isis sostenía el escudo del capitán.

-Y estás quiénes son...- dijo Mark mientras las veía despectivamente.

-Ya lo averiguarás idiota...- le dice Iris

-Lenguaje...- le responde Isis

La singular plática hace que Tony comience a analizar la situación.

-Sr. Stark- le llama Iris aún dándole la espalda -Este es su reactor, le hice cierta modificación por su vientre, espero no le moleste- al decir eso se lo entrega sin despegar la vista de Mark.

El moreno se sorprendió tanto que no supo que responder.

-Capitán, su escudo- Isis se lo arroja al suelo, ya que Steve aún sostiene a Tony en sus brazos, éste baja al suelo y se coloca el reactor, el traje lo cubre y sobre su vientre se ve sobreforzado con vibranium, el rubio coje el escudo, y junto a las gemelas rodean a Tony a modo que esté protegido en 360°.

-Y creen que, ustedes payasos de circo, evitarán que me lleve al experimento con eso...jajajajajajaja!! ¡Soldados, ataquen!-

Y sin mediar palabras comienzan a disparar todos los soldados una especie de cañones láser, Steve se agacha y cubre con el escudo mientras Tony coloca sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio para disparar, las gemelas dan la espalda al moreno para protegerle mientras ellas expanden entre ambas una especie de escudo de plasma al mismo tiempo que disparan a los contrincantes.  
Mark se enfurece al ver que no pueden frenar sus ataques, desaparece del área mientras el resto sigue luchando.  
Cuando vencieron a los que les tenían rodeados, se percataron que Mark había escapado, Tony y las gemelas bajan sus cascos.

-Ustedes niñas...son buenas luchadoras- Les alaga Tony 

-Gracias Sr. Stark- sonríe Iris, sin embargo Steve...

-Deben una gran explicación, y que sea convincente..-

-Entiendo su postura Capitán...pero ¿No le hemos demostrado ya que somos aliadas-?- comenta Isis

-Eso no quita la mentira que ...-

-Basta Steve, déjalas en paz- le reprocha el moreno

-Pero Tony, ellas llegaron y...-

-Al terminar la pelea hablaremos...¿Cierto jovencitas?-

-Por supuesto Sr. Stark- le sonríe Isis

-¿Ves? Déjate de mandón cariño..-  
Al decir eso le da un beso en la mejilla al rubio que lo sonroja, las gemelas ríen divertidas al ver la escena...nadie se percató que Mark les apuntaba con un láser.  
Tras el disparo de Mark, Isis que lo tenía a la vista empujó a su hermana y se interpuso entre el rayo y Steve, todo pasa lentamente, Steve recoge su escudo y trata de protegerla pero la velocidad le gana, Isis cae al suelo herida en el cuello y sin sentido.

-¡NOOOOO!- Se oye el reclamo de Iris que corre hasta su hermana y la sostiene en sus piernas mientras yace inconciente.

-Porque siempre me haces esto tonta, demonios...eres el reflejo de papá...si te mueres te iré a buscar al infierno ...- todo esto lo decía llorando la rubia.

Tony analiza las palabras de Iris, mientras Mark apunta nuevamente y esta vez a la rubia, el moreno se percata que la idea de Mark es acabar con las gemelas, y al disparar Tony se interpone entre ellas, esta vez, Steve actúa más rápido y le protege con el escudo.

-¡Argh! Son un dolor en el trasero ..-al decir eso se acerca al grupo, Tony le apunta y Steve está a la defensiva.

-Te propongo esto experimento... entrégate voluntariamente y les dejaré vivir ..-

-Ni en sueños imbécil- responde Tony colocándose su casco.

-Dime...¿que pasará cuando solo quedes tu con vida? Deberías de pensar en los demás Stark-

-Eso no pasará...-a espaldas de Mark llega Black Phanter y el resto de Vengadores.  
Mark les observa asombrado y encolerizado a la vez.

-¿¡Cómo derrotaron a mis soldados!? Bastardos...-

-Eso fue fácil...solo bastó mover a libertad el escudo que cubre a  
Wakanda y tus soldados en su mayoría quedaron partidos en dos- explica T'challa.- el resto son capturados que darán su testimonio en las Naciones Unidas...¿Acaso pensabas que podías vencer a los Vengadores?-

A todo esto Tony se acerca a las gemelas y atiende a Isis

-¿Puedes volar con ella?-

-Claro Sr. Stark, tengo la fuerza...-

-De tu padre, ¿Verdad? Al igual que el ingenio de tu madre-

Iris abre ampliamente los ojos y deja su boca abierta...Tony Stark estaba atando cabos 

-Luego hablamos, llévate a tu hermana al hospital...¡Ya!- Le insiste el moreno, la rubia coloca su casco y toma a su hermana en brazos y vuela lejos de ahí.  
Los vengadores rodean a Mark, que no se daba por derrotado.

-No me atraparán aquí malditos...-

-Atrapado estás querido- con ironía le dice Natasha.

-Prefiero morir antes de ser capturados por ustedes...- se tomó una píldora que guardaba como uno de sus dientes...fue tarde para evitarlo...antes de morir, Mark recitó.

-Corta una cabeza...dos...dos más nacerán....Hail Hy...dra!!- al decir esas palabras expiró.

Todos suspiran tranquilos, excepto Tony.

-¡Vamos Steve! Debemos ir con las gemelas...-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Solo sujétate...- alza el vuelo con Steve tomando su pierna, todos se miran sin entender nada pero les siguen a pie y a paso rápido.

Llegan al área hospitalaria, Isis ya está siendo atendida, Iris llora desconsolada, el moreno se acerca y le abraza, la rubia solo sostuvo el abrazo y lloraba a mares, Steve veía la escena sin entender nada, más que Isis esta grave e Iris está angustiada.  
Llegan el resto de Vengadores, observan la escena, Visión le dice al resto de grupo

-Será mejor que les dejemos solos...-

-¿Porqué lo dices Vis?- le cuestiona Wanda

-El mismo Sr. Stark nos explicará más tarde.-

Todos aceptan...algo está pasando y lo intuyen, pero será mejor dejar las cosas en paz por ahora...luego investigarán.

Pasan 2 horas, nadie pronuncia palabras, Iris de tanto llorar se quedó dormida en el regazo del moreno que yacía sentado en un sofá del lugar ..el rubio le reclama

-Tony...pueden ser enemigas disfrazadas...-

-Silencio Steve, está durmiendo...cuando despierten ambas reclamas lo que quieras...-

La respuesta del moreno dejó sorprendido al rubio...no entendía nada, en ese momento llegó el doctor.

-Está fuera de peligro, el rayo sólo le rozó y por la fuerza del impacto había quedado inconciente... milagrosamente ya está despierta y sanando a una velocidad increíble...-

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó el rubio

-Claro, de hecho puede estar en observaciones un par de horas más y podrá salir ..-afirmó el doctor.

-Hey...niña despierta...-

Iris se retuerce un poco

-5 minutos más, mamá...-

-¡Ahora jovencita!- al grito del moreno la rubia despertó de golpe...ya recordaba donde estaba.

-Lo...lo lamento Sr. Stark- 

-Descuida...tu hermana ya está bien...vamos a verle ¿Si?- le sonríe el castaño.  
Ella asiente, el rubio les mira como extrañado y molesto...entran a la habitación de Isis.

-Heeey ya tengo visita...- sonríe Isis.

-Cuantas veces me darás estos sustos ¿Ah?...¿¡AAAHHH!?-

-No puedo evitarlo, lo siento-  
Se disculpa Isis con su hermana, pero son interrumpidas por el moreno.

-Muy bien...ya aquí vamos hablar... cuéntame Steve tu molestia...-

-Ellas afirmaron que tú les habías enviado, saben cosas de tu taller y manejar a Viernes, y cuando tu preguntaste quienes eran me di cuenta que mintieron...solo quiero saber cómo saben tanto de ti...si no son de Hydra quienes son...-

Las gemelas se miran angustiadas en silencio, el moreno prosigue.

-Yo pude deducir lo que sucede, obvio claro...de hecho probablemente sí fui yo quien las mando acá, aunque creo que luego me aclararán eso...pero ahora dime Steve...¿No te son familiares?-

Las gemelas se sorprenden ante las palabras del moreno, "El ya sabe la verdad" pensaron...

-¿Familiares?...pues ahora que lo dices...si un poco...-

-Observa Steve, detalladamente... acércate...por cierto Isis e Iris no son sus verdaderos nombres, ¿Cierto?-

-No- contesta Iris apenada al igual que su hermana.

Steve se acerca y les mira...como antes observa que son idénticas, con rasgos que las hacen diferentes...ellas miran expectantes, el rubio sigue, gira un poco el rostro y las observa aún mejor, una sensación de alegría y asombro le invade.  
Mira a Isis...su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules...tan parecidos a los de su madre ..luego mira a Iris...su cabellera dorada y sus ojos café...emulaban la belleza de la madre de Tony.  
Instintivamente les toca el rostro a ambas a la vez, Tony observa en silencio y emocionado.  
Steve mira a la castaña.

-Sarah...-

Luego mira a la rubia.

-María...-

Las gemelas abren los ojos asombradas, la alegría les invade y lágrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas.

-¡Papá!- dicen ambas al unisono y abrazan a Steve, este no sale aún del asombro y les mira a ambas sollozar en su regazo, les abraza también y llora como ellas.  
Tony al ver la escena toca su vientre y comienza a llorar, Steve se separa de las gemelas y mira a Tony...le da una mano para que se acerque a ellas, este emocionado suelta en llanto.

-Mis niñas...-

-Mamá...- le llaman ambas y le abrazan tal y como a Steve anteriormente...sus hijas son hermosas, inteligentes y poderosas, eso llena de felicidad al moreno.

Luego de la emotiva revelación, deben explicar cómo es que están ahí.


	17. Tiempo

Luego de la emotiva reunión, las gemelas se sienten con más confianza de contar la historia que las ha traído a este tiempo.

-Soy Sarah Stark-Rogers, la mayor-

-Yo María Stark-Rogers, la más bella, obvio-

Todos sonrien.

-Eso sin duda lo aprendió de ti Tony- le dice divertido el rubio

-Algo tenía que hacer cariño-

Las risas nuevamente les invade.

-Por ser hijas suyas, siempre hemos estado rodeadas de los Vengadores, no puedo dar muchos detalles para no cambiar la continuidad espacio-tiempo pero si, venimos del futuro, de 18 años en el futuro para ser exactos- explica Sarah.

-Esta misión nos la encomendó mamá, dijo que debíamos ayudar en ésta época para hacer salir los planes de Hydra....eso a espaldas de papá- dice apenada María.

Steve observa con molestia a Tony

-¿Qué?-

-Enviaste a nuestras niñas a una misión suicida ..¡Pudieron salir heridas!-

-No me reclames por cosas que aún no hago darling-

-¡Tony!-

-¡Steve!-

-Ya papá, tranquilo, estamos bien, además es parte de lo que esta parte del multiverso debe hacerse- puntualiza Sarah

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Tony con una ceja levantada

-No puedo darte más detalles mamá, lo lamento- dice encogiendo los hombros la castaña.

-Entiendo...es parte de la continuidad...aún así, ¿Cómo es que viajaron al pasado?-

-Pues...con ayuda del Sr. Lang podrán viajar en el tiempo...no puedo decirles más, solo que muy pronto encontrarán el modo- afirma María

-Y supongo que no podemos revelar nada de lo hablado acá- cuestiona Steve.

-De preferencia no...de hecho íbamos a marcharnos segundos antes del ataque...no me imaginé que unos segundos con mamá bastaran para que descubrieran la verdad- dice Sarah

-Tu madre es muy inteligente cariño- afirma orgulloso el moreno

-Espero que este encuentro no afecte nuestro tiempo- afirma María

-Ya verás que no...al menos ya sé que tú heredarás todo el carácter de tu padre- dice el moreno señalando a Sarah -Y tu serás una copia viviente de mi existencia- señala a María.

-No creas mamá...hay ocasiones que a Sarah le sale lo diva- sonríe María a su hermana.

-Callate- ríe Sarah.

-Me alegra saber que todo saldrá bien con el embarazo...y saber que son muy hermosas y poderosas...me llena de orgullo- sonríe Steve, y agrega -Por cierto María...¿Porque querías enfrentarme?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Tony curioso

-Mamá no te angusties...es solo que en nuestro tiempo, papá no quiere pelear con nosotras, dice que no es apropiado...- 

-Tan propio de ti, Rogers- ironiza Tony y saca risas de las gemelas

-La verdad me sorprendieron que posean mi fuerza, ¿Cómo es posible?-

-¿Aún no lo entiendes amor?heredaron el suero supersoldado...cierto ¿Verdad?-

-Si mamá- afirma Sarah

-Tambien ambas tenemos tu inteligencia, sólo que Sarah se empeña más en el entrenamiento físico y yo en la tecnología- dice María a Tony.

-Es...sorprendente...al recuperarte...¿Se marcharán?- preguntó Steve.

-Asi es...de hecho nos hemos extendido más de lo que debíamos- dice Sarah

-Gracias...por ayudarnos...espero poder hacerlas felices en los próximos 18 años...-dice Steve

-17 años papá, aún no cumplimos 18...- señala María

-Tienen solo 17 años Tony...y aún así las enviaste a algo tan peligroso...-

-¡Aaaaaah Steve!no me digas que me reclamarás eso los próximos 18 años...-

Todos sonríen...ha Sido un sinfín de situaciones que llevaron a frenar gran parte de los planes de Hydra, sin embargo, lo que las gemelas se reservaron, es que ese incidente desataría la furia no sólo de Hydra, sino de muchos otros enemigos buscando destruir a los Vengadores.  
Ahora conocen un poco más a sus padres, y saben porque son lo que son en su tiempo.  
Luego de unas cuantas horas, Sarah es dada de alta, salen del palacio a un área de jardín, lejos del resto de los Vengadores, María le entrega a Sarah su reactor Arc y ambas se colocan su traje.

-¿No se despedirán del resto?-pregunta un poco triste Tony.

-Lo siento mamá, se que ustedes podrán transmitir el mensaje que realmente hemos traído- dice Sarah

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunta Steve.

-¿Qué no es obvio papá?- le dice María -Vengadores, unidos...si ese es su lema, no habrá nada que les pueda vencer-

-Gracias Cariño...al verles de nuevo, les recibiré con una gran sonrisa, mis hermosas princesas-dice con lágrimas el.moreno.

Las gemelas conmovidas le abrazan con ternura, luego repiten la acción con Steve, luego dan unos pasos lejos de ellos.

-Bueno...les veremos en 18 años...- dice María

-De hecho cariño..-Dice Tony tocando su vientre sintiendo el movimiento de las gemelas -En 6 meses las tendré de nuevo conmigo.-

Ambas sonríen, mientras colocan sus trajes y activan una especie de reloj en sus manos.

-No olviden que las amamos- Dice Steve

Ellas hacen un ademán de despedida y tras activar los relojes, desaparecen.

Tony suspira, triste.

-Si desde el principio hubiera sabido que eran nuestras hijas, ni siquiera les hubiera levantado la voz...-dice algo apenado el rubio.

-Quizas por eso no te lo dijeron, eres un hombre enchapado a la antigua...-

-Pero así me amas ..-

Tony sonrió al sentir que Steve le tomaba el rostro con ternura y buscó sus labios para entregarle un tierno beso.  
Luego de todo lo ocurrido en Wakanda, Clint y Natasha se llevaron a los prisioneros a la sede del nuevo SHIELD, Tony y Steve se reúnen con el resto de Vengadores para informarles que las gemelas son de otro tiempo, que vinieron a ayudar, y que ya se marcharon.

-Son sus hijas, ¿Cierto, Sr. Stark?- dijo sin vacilar Visión.

La sala de juntas wakandiana en donde estaban reunidos quedó en silencio, todos les miraban asombrados, Steve carraspea y Tony le observa asombrado.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- pregunta el moreno al androide.

-Desde el inicio, al verlas noté el parecido físico al igual que gestos, expresiones y dones iguales a los suyos, también el hecho que sepan el comando de activación de Viernes les dejó al descubierto-

-Pues ante ti, porque yo ni enterado- dice Sam haciendo ademanes de duda

-No me extraña pajarito- ironiza Rhodey.

-Ni tú lo sabías "Iron patriot"- dice con sarcasmo Sam

-Ya señores, por favor, tranquilos- serena Steve y todos nuevamente les prestan atención.

-Como decía...si, son nuestras hijas que al parecer, yo envié al pasado para ayudarnos...se supone que no debía revelar eso, pero ya que....eso significa que se acercan tiempos oscuros, en donde ser un equipo, una familia, ser el escudo que proteja al planeta, ser Vengadores, es lo crucial, cualquier diferencia que tengamos entre nosotros, debemos dejarlas de lado y luchar, Unidos- afirma el moreno

-Por mi excelente Sr. Stark- apoya Peter

-Pense que ya éramos los Vengadores Unidos- Bromea Scott

Wanda y T'challa apoyan la idea.

-Muy bien, fin del comunicado, yo estaré los próximos meses con permiso de maternidad, así que ustedes se encargarán de protejer al mundo, el complejo está a disposición de todos, luego de las reparaciones que debemos hacer por esos bastardos de Hydra...-

-Lenguaje Tony...-

-¡No empieces Rogers!-

Todos rien...ese es el escudo que ahora tendrá el planeta, al salir de la sala de juntas, Tony habla con Scott ya que María le afirmó que con su ayuda entrañarian los misterios de los viajes en el tiempo.  
Luego de un rato, Steve, al ver que Tony estaba solo, se acercó a él.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro Steve, ¿Qué sucede?-

El rubio bajo la mirada...no sabía por donde empezar.

-Tony...esto es solo una suposición de mi parte, si tú no quieres, aceptaré y no cuestionare nada...-

-¿Qué sucede?- le dice el moreno algo extrañado

Steve suspiró con cierto temor, debía sacar lo que pensaba, y rápido.

-¿Estás de acuerdo en poner a Bucky con los Vengadores?-

Steve estaba seguro que recibiría una cachetada, un puntapié o que dormiría en el sofá el resto de su vida, incluso cerró los ojos esperando la avalancha que se avecinaba...sin embargo...

-Mmm...creo que es buena idea...-

Steve abrió los ojos, asombrado... jamás esperó esa respuesta del castaño.

-No te sorprendas...no es que el tipo ya me agrade o algo así...es necesario encontrar personal, además, si haces alguna estupidez, no tendrás derecho de ver a tus hijas jamás-

Tony le sonríe dulcemente luego de decir eso...Steve en serio sintió el miedo después de eso.

Ahora, los Vengadores estaban reunidos nuevamente, la amenaza de Hydra seguía en pie, es obvio que Mark no era la mente maestra, había alguien jalando los hilos, y es obligación de los Vengadores, descubrir todos los planes que estos se propongan y destruirles.

Pero antes, hay un nacimiento que presenciar.


	18. Milagro

Casi 5 meses han pasado rápidamente...el complejo está totalmente reconstruido, todos los vengadores, al menos los terrestres, viven en dicho lugar, siempre listos a las batallas, q cabe recalcar, han Sido tediosas en esos últimos meses.  
Cómo imaginaron, habían más tropas Hydra, y era obligación de los Vengadores, protejer a Tony y a todos en general.  
Sin embargo, al estar en la última etapa del embarazo, junto a Steve, Tony decidió vivir en Wakanda para ultimar detalles del alumbramiento.  
El moreno camina por uno de los jardines de Palacio contoneandose por su enorme vientre mientras saborea una paleta, Steve camina a su lado, viendo embobado la belleza del moreno a pesar de los kilitos de más.

-Tony ....-

-¿Mmh?-

-Que hermoso eres...-

El castaño casi se ahoga por tal gesto cariñoso del rubio, que cabe destacar, con los meses a aumentado, encrispando en algún momento a Tony 

-¿A qué viene eso Rogers?-

-No lo sé ... Solo me pareces hermoso...-

-Se q lo soy cariño pero ...-

No pudo decir más, sintió como un liquido se abría paso bajo su cómodo pans recorriendole las piernas, palideció, solto la paleta que cayó al suelo, sujetó los brazos del rubio con fuerza y comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Tony?!-

-Aun es pronto....aún no.....-

Bajó la mirada y Steve le imitó, viendo como el pans se humedecia; el rubio supo que sucedía, tomó en brazos al moreno y rápidamente corrió al ala médica asignada a el, llegó al lugar, le colocó en una camilla y varias enfermeras le rodearon .

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó una de ellas.

-Se han adelantado....- soltó Steve

Las enfermeras comenzaron a asistir a Tony, una de ellas corría por Shuri y el Rey.  
Tony muy angustiado, comenzó a sentir dolor en la baja espalda, típicas de las contracciones.

-Es....es un dolor......insoportableeeee-

Steve sostenía una de sus manos mientras con la otra secaba su frente ya que estaba muy sudado.

-Tu puedes amor, ya viene Shuri...-

-Te...tengo miedo...-

-Tu sabes que ellas son hermosas y saludables, sostente de mi, no te dejaré...-

Shuri y el Rey llegaron rápidamente, Steve no pudo seguir hablando con Tony ya que le apartaron y llevaron a un quirófano cerrado, el rubio quedó expectante con T'challa.  
Pasó un buen rato, Steve lo sintió eterno, daba vueltas por el pasillo nervioso, T'challa le insistía que todo saldrá bien, pero el nerviosismo era más poderoso.  
Shuri salió, se quitó el tapabocas..

-Felicidades Capitán, las niñas están saludables y Tony está estable...a pesar que aún les faltaba un poco de tiempo son muy fuertes, no necesitaron respiración asistida, al pasar a Tony a la habitación podrá verles-

Steve sonrió y T'challa le sarandeaba felicitándole, un abrazo se hizo presente entre los hombres.  
Luego de un rato, Shuri sacaba el cunero donde estaban las gemelas, Steve quizo cargar a una pero Shuri le insistía que esperara a llevarlas a la habitación de Tony, ya que primero les harían análisis de rutina.  
Tras Shuri salía la camilla donde, aún inconciente, iba Tony, obviamente fue cesárea y fue sedado general ya que no dejaba de quejarse del dolor, o eso fue lo que, de modo divertido, contó Shuri.

****

El moreno comienza a abrir los ojos, el brillo de la lámpara de la habitación no le dejaba hacerlo por completo, ya sabía que estaba en la habitación que desde el primer día le asignaron, giró la cabeza y a su izquierda vió a Steve, sentado en el sillón, dormido con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, Tony sonrió al ver de ese modo al rubio, sabiendo que éste estaba tan nervioso como el con la situación.  
Lentamente trato de incorporarse, le dolía la sutura de la cesárea, sentía el vacío que sus niñas dejaron en su cuerpo, y por inercia comenzó a llorar, no entendía el motivo, solo salían las lágrimas, Steve se incorporó al escuchar ruido y vio a Tony semisentado, llorando.

-¡Tony! ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres q llame a Shuri?-

-Tranquilo estoy bien...es solo...que el no sentir a mis niñas me dió un poco de nostalgia...-

Steve sonrió...¿No era ese un sentimiento hermoso? besó a Tony en la sien mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-No te preocupes, todo salió bien, las niñas están saludables y están haciendo pruebas de rutina, ya las traerán...-

Hablando estaba aun el rubio cuando la puerta se abrió, un cunero entró a la habitación, Shuri le empujaba.

-Buen día padres, acá están sus retoños, se han portado muy bien, y acá están los resultados de las evaluaciones-

La princesa llevó el cunero al lado de Tony y Steve y estos vieron a sus niñas...tenían escaso cabello, aunque se distinguía quien era rubia y quién castaña, tez blanca, ambas envueltas en mantas blancas como capullos de mariposa.... delicadamente Steve tomó a la castaña...

-Sarah...-

La vió y sintió que su mundo dejó de girar...son hermosas, pensaba el rubio, y una risa entusiasta se dibujó en el rostro, la bebé se retorcía un poco por el movimiento, suavemente se la dió a Tony que estaba tan feliz de por fin ver a sus bebés, éste extendió los brazos y como si fuera experto la atrajo a su pecho y comenzó a arullarle.

-Que hermosa eres mi niña...-decia Tony con la voz entrecortada.

Steve por su parte tomó la otra bebé y al igual que Tony la atrajo a su pecho y le arrullaba, eran tan delicadas, pequeñas y hermosas.

-María...eres muy fuerte como papá mi niña...-

Shuri observaba a los embobados padres, solo sonrió al ver tanta ternura en una escena, sacó un celular y se dirigió a la nueva familia.

-El resto de Vengadores esperan noticias, así que sonrían-

Steve se acercó a Tony para la foto, la primera foto de la Familia Stark-Rogers, Shuri la envió.

-Por favor princesa, también enviela a Industrias Stark- pedía el moreno

La princesa asintió viendo aún con una sonrisa la escena.  
Luego carraspeó para llamar la atención de los nuevos padres.

-Muy bien, acá están los resultados de los análisis- sacaba de su teléfono un holograma proyectado frente a ellos. -Como pueden ver, a pesar de aún faltarles un poco más de un mes para nacer, están en perfecto estado, eso supongo a raíz del suero supersoldado que corre por sus venas, hizo que sus pulmones maduraran luego de la cesárea, como adaptándose rápidamente al entorno, su peso es de 3Kg y miden 52 cm, normal por su condición prematura, Su actividad cerebral es increíble, puedo decir que su inteligencia será excepcional...son un milagro-

Steve y Tony sonrieron al escuchar los análisis, todo había salido muy bien, a pesar de todos los problemas, las niñas ya estaban con ellos, ahora era misión de ambos protegerles y prepararles para la vida.

-Le sugiero Sr. Stark- proseguía la princesa -que por el momento no se marche, que espere al menos 3 meses más para asistirle puesto q aún no sabemos si podrá lactarlas o si será necesaria fórmula, además de las curaciones que su sutura debe tener y los cuidados adecuados-

-Muchas gracias princesa, yo solo no hubiera sabido que hacer con Tony-

-Descuide Capitán, Vengadores Unidos- le sonrió Shuri.

Luego de cruzar unas cuantas palabras más, Shuri se retira dejando a la familia en la habitación.

-Aun tengo miedo Steve... nose si puedo ser una buena madre-

-Con solo haberlas traído al mundo te hace buena madre Tony... además no estás solo, yo también debo aprender a ser padre-

Y con sus pequeños milagros en brazos, se preparan para lo que viene, el cuido de las gemelas...sin embargo las cosas no iban a ser tan simples, y más con Hydra rondando sus vidas...varias sorpresas les serían reveladas...


	19. A casa

Los cuidados para con Tony eran extremos, pero necesarios, había pasado por una cesárea siendo hombre y ahora, lactaba a las gemelas, para dicha de el.

-Nunca imaginé hacer esto-afirmaba el moreno dándole pecho a María sentado en una mecedora en la habitación que T'challa había dispuesto para las niñas.

-Ni yo imaginé tener todo esto contigo- decía el rubio de pie junto a Tony con Sarah dormida en sus brazos.

3 meses han pasado, están haciendo los preparativos para regresar a Nueva York, las gemelas crecen saludables y Tony ya está más que curado de su operación.  
Esa noche, Tony y Steve ya han acostado a las niñas, y en la habitación contigua se acomodan para dormir.

-Ahora si, en realidad iniciaremos el camino con las niñas- le decía Tony a Steve

-No Tony...lo iniciamos desde que te entregaste a mi- le responde el rubio acariciándole la mejilla -Solo que ahora ellas nos acompañan-

-Tienen razon- le sonríe el moreno -Sin embargo...nose si sea buena idea vivir en el complejo...-

-Ahi estaremos bien...y todos podremos protegerte... además, no olvides lo que María del futuro dijo, "Vengadores, Unidos"-

Parecía una idea descabellada criar a sus hijas en medio de "salvajes" pero en algo Steve tenía razón...estando todos juntos podrían proteger a las gemelas.

Al día siguiente, T'challa, Shuri y toda una comitiva estaban esperando a Tony y Steve para despedirse, en Nueva York ya está todo preparado para recibir a la familia Stark-Rogers, las niñas están en un coche que Tony guía.

-Gracias por toda su ayuda Majestad- el rubio estrecha su mano con la del Rey.

-Para mi fue un placer...y hasta divertido ver el embarazo del Sr. Stark-

-Gracias Majestad, me siento afortunado de haber sido su bufón- ironiza Tony y todos ríen

-Buen viaje Capitán, Sr. Stark- Shuri les despide con un ademán -No olvide Sr. Stark, si necesita de mi solo llame-

-Gracias princesa, por todo- le sonríe el moreno.

Suben al Quinjet e inician el viaje

Ya muy cerca del complejo...

-Nat ¿me escuchas? Estamos llegando ..-

Solo el silencio le responde.

-Esto es raro, Viernes ¿Qué sucede en el complejo?- cuestiona el castaño

-Al parecer el sistema de comunicación fue dañado desde fuera jefe...- le responde la IA

-¿Cómo que dañado?si tú protección es infalible...-

-No es la comunicación del complejo jefe, sino la suya- puntualizó la IA

El moreno hizo un gesto como "¿What's?" Cuando en el radar se observó que dos naves les perseguían.

-¡Es Hydra!- dijo alarmado Tony.

Steve comenzó a maniobrar la nave esperando poder evadirles, Tony había levantado a las gemelas del coche y las sostenía en brazos, aunque con dificultad, el rubio estaba cayendo en desesperación cuando a lo lejos divisó una escena poco probable.

-¿Te están molestando Cap?- le dice a través del comunicador Sam.

-¿O es q Tony les insultó?- dice divertido Rhodey.

-Gracias a Dios...-respira aliviado Tony y Steve sonríe.

WarMachine y Falcon comienzan a atacar las naves enemigas mientras Steve acelera para alejarse del lugar, sabe que sus objetivos son Tony y las niñas, así que debía protegerles a costa de todo.  
En cuestión de minutos llego al complejo, Natasha y el resto les esperaban, la nave desciende, Tony nervioso no quiere soltar las niñas, así que el rubio solo acepta y ambos bajan de la nave.

-Temí que no llegaran a tiempo...- decía Natasha.

-¿Cómo supieron que fuimos emboscados?-pregunta Steve.

-Recibimos una llamada de T'challa afirmando que hacía mucho habían salido de Wakanda y que ya tendrían que estar aquí, al tratar de comunicarlos no respondían, asi que mis sospechas incrementaron, pedí a Rhodey y Sam que fueran en su encuentro....algo inconformes por trabajar juntos, pero creo que lo hicieron bien-

-Gracias Nat, a todos...ahora deberíamos ir a ayudarles...-

-No Steve... ustedes entren al complejo, nosotros nos encargaremos, recuerda que debes cuidar de ellos- Natasha señala a Tony que está platicando alegremente con Peter y Wanda mientras estos cargan a las niñas -Tu eres el último muro que deben derribar para llevárselos-

-Entendido- el rubio le hace un saludo militar a la pelirroja y esta solo sonríe.

El resto de Vengadores, excepto Visión, acompañan a Natasha para asistir a Rhodey y Sam, toman el Quinjet y se alejan.  
Visión por su parte, guía al castaño y al rubio a su ala privada del complejo, en donde está su habitación, la de las niñas y todo lo acomodado para el cuido de las niñas.  
Tony se instaló y durmió a las niñas, estaba tan cansado que de igual manera cayó dormido, Visión y Steve patruyan fuera del complejo.

-Creo que ya se tardaron- le dice Steve a Visión.

-Si no tiene problemas en que les deje solos puedo ir a investigar-

-Claro ve Visión, yo les protegeré-

Y con la ayuda de sus poderes, Visión se aleja del complejo en la dirección que Natasha tomó para irse.

Steve decidió entrar al complejo...algo no estaba bien, se repetía con insistencia, y antes de alcanzar la habitación de las niñas se escuchó un ruido de explosión, Steve corrió hacia afuera y vió como el Quinjet había caído derribado por naves de Hydra.

-ATENCIO _N_ _TONY_ _STARK_ _...SABEMOS QUE ESTAS_ _AHI_ _, ENTRÉGATE Y TUS AMIGOS VIVIRÁN...-_

Al parecer, Hydra había estado esperando durante varios meses, que Tony abandonara Wakanda para atacarles.

Tony despertó con la explosión...y quedó paralizado al escuchar la amenaza...sin embargo...

-Viernes, envíame mi traje-

-En seguida jefe...-

En cuestión de segundos un grupo de nanobots cubre el cuerpo de moreno.

-Viernes, proteje a las niñas...-

-En seguida jefe ..-

La cuna de las niñas desapareció bajo el piso, Tony salió rápidamente.  
Todos se asombran al ver aparecer a IronMan, incluso Steve, aunque ya lo imaginaba.

-TON _Y_ _STARK_ _, ENTREGA TU TRAJE Y A TUS CRÍAS-_ decían los de Hydra por medio de altavoces en sus naves.

-Pudranse....- al decir eso, el moreno atacó las naves que estaban ahí, sin embargo su rayo rebotó.

-SABEMO _S_ _COMO.FRENARTE_ _A TI Y TU GRUPITO DE AMIGOS"_

Una especie de campo de fuerza cubría las naves, sino destruia la fuente de poder, no iba a poder derrotarlos... sintió un agarre en su brazo.

-¿Steve?-

-No dejaré que te expongas así...-

El moreno se retira el casco y coloca sus manos en el rostro del rubio.

-Tu eres el amor de mi vida y las niñas son mi oxígeno...debo protegerles...-

-Tony tu eres la mamá, necesitan más de ti que de mi ....-

Aún hablaba el rubio cuando un cañón desde las naves de Hydra fue disparado hacia Tony...Steve se interpuso.... cayó en los brazos de Tony sin sentido con una enorme herida en el hombro derecho.  
El moreno abre ampliamente sus ojos y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡¡STEVEEEEEEEEE!!-


	20. Heridos

Natasha deja a los Stark-Rogers en el complejo, mientras con Scott, Wanda, Peter, Clint y Bucky viajan a toda velocidad en el Quinjet para ayudar a Sam y Rhodey con las naves Hydra.  
Al llegar todos observan con asombro que a Falcon y WarMachine los tienen encerrados en un campo de fuerza.

-Wanda, trata de romper ese campo- le pide la pelirroja a la vez que abre la parte trasera de la nave, la castaña con todo su poder rompe el campo y los prisioneros caen para luego volar al Quinjet.

-VENGADORES- se escucha desde las 2 naves Hydra -ENTREGUEN A TONY STARK Y LES DEJAREMOS VIVIR-

-Estan locos- afirma Bucky, quien luego de varios meses de duro entrenamiento ya es parte de los Vengadores.

-Hay que tener cuidado- dice Rhodey -Sus armas han mejorado bastante...-

-¿Mejorado?¿A qué te refieres?- cuestiona Clint.

-Son más avanzadas, como si el mismo Stark se las hubiera entregado...- afirma Sam.

-Solo conozco uno capaz de igualar a Tony...- afirma Natasha mientras se muerde el labio inferior, esperando que sus dudas solo sean su imaginación.

-Rey T'challa, ¿Me escucha?-

-Fuerte y claro agente Romanoff-

-Hydra nos a emboscado, buscan llevarse a Tony y las niñas-

-Ya había previsto este escenario, traten de aguantar lo más que puedan, la caballería va en camino-

-Gracias majestad... además, por favor investigue al sujeto igualmente rico que Tony-

-Lo recuerdo...¿Tienes sospechas?-

-Espero que solo sean sospechas-

-Aguanten agente Romanoff-

-Cambio y fuera-

Mientras esa conversación se daba Bucky y Clint atacaban con las armas de la nave, Sam y Rhodey desde el aire; Wanda utilizando su poder vuela hasta la nave enemiga.

-Rindanse y podrán salvarse- les grita la castaña

No se percató que un sujeto yacía cerca de ella y sin mediar palabra le lanzó un artefacto directo a su cabeza, Wanda se retorció y luego solo quietud, levantó el rostro y claramente se veía en trance.

-Muy bien Bruja Escarlata, derriba esa nave-le dijo el sujeto, y Wanda le obedeció...la habían tomado con un artefacto avanzado de control mental.  
Natasha hacia lo posible por maniobrar la nave, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, Sam y Rhodey trataron de atacar pero Wanda les derribó, a punto de caer estaban cuando a ambos les sostienen del brazo y les llevan hasta el Quinjet q sigue sin control.

-¡Visión! ¡Han tomado a Wanda, salvala!-

El androide no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a la nave enemiga, sin embargo, Wanda sabe cómo controlar a Visión y la gema, al tenerlo al alcance maniobró sus manos y lo tomó bajo su control mental.

-Rindanse Vengadores, o los destruiremos ..-

Natasha aprovechó que Wanda dejó de ejercer su poder sobre la nave y aceleró tratando de alejarse de ellos, que les persiguieron sin vacilar, llegando al complejo, Visión utiliza la gema tornada roja para derribar el Quinjet, hay varias explosiones dentro de la nave que deja a todos heridos por dentro y cae.

****  
Steve y Tony están afuera, esperando el ataque, están conversando cuando Hydra dispara y Steve se interpone entre Tony y el rayo.

-¡STEVEEEEEEEEE!-

El rubio tiene una grave herida en su hombro derecho, a perdido el sentido, mucha sangre comienza a brotar, el moreno está en shock.

-ENTREGATE Y LES DEJAREMOS VIVIR-

-Viernes....-

-¿Si jefe?-

-Saca la legión de hierro ..-

De debajo del complejo una cantidad considerable de androides salen y se enfrentan a las naves Hydra y a Wanda y Visión controlados.  
Tony sabe que la legión no durará mucho, no sabe que más hacer, comienza a llorar mientras trata de detener el sangrado de Steve, la angustia lo invade, el miedo de perder a su familia le abruma, no sabe si los que estaban en el Quinjet siguen con vida....era casi imposible salvarse de esa, cuando...

-Sr. Stark, no se angustie, vinimos a ayudar ..-

Una voz extraña habla en su mente, se asombra.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Telepatia Sr. Stark-

-¿Quien eres?-

-Un amigo del Rey T'challa-

Una nave gigante apareció sobre el complejo, nubes extrañas de tormentas comienzan a invadir la zona, y con una poderosa ráfaga de viento que hace a Wanda y Visión caer de la nave perdiendo el control mental que poseían sobre ella y que a su vez tenía sobre Visión.  
Una mujer de cabello plateado vuela logrando sostener a ambos antes de caer al suelo para luego soltarlos sin lastimarlos.  
Tony observa atónito la escena, luego como si del control de Wanda se tratara, las naves Hydra comenzaron a perder altitud, perdieron su escudo y al caer al suelo un grupo de extraños les habían rodeado.  
Una chica pelirroja, un tipo con lentes rojos, una chica cabello oscuro con un mechón blanco y un tipo que sacó largas navajas de sus manos junto con la chica de cabello plateado que volando descendía al lado del resto, también una silla de ruedas con un hombre calvo se acerca peligrosamente a una de esas naves.  
Tony se queda boquiabierto al ver a los recién llegados, se percató que otro grupo de esos mismos extraños auxiliaban a sus compañeros del Quinjet.  
Un sujeto enorme con apariencia metálica se acerca a Tony.

-Te ayudaré a llevar al Capitán América a una zona segura- Le decía el sujeto al moreno.

El aún sin articular palabra acepta y rápidamente lo guía a la bahía médica del complejo.

-Viernes, atención regenerativa-

-Entendido jefe-

Dejo a Steve y salió presuroso con el sujeto metálico.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Coloso, protejido del Profesor-

-¿Qué profesor-

-El profesor Xavier, líder de los X-Men-


	21. X-MEN

Los X-MEN rodearon a los agentes Hydra, que tratan de atacarlos pero ellos utilizando sus habilidades les derriban.  
Tony les apoya, impidiendo que cualquiera de los agentes escaparan.  
Notó los dones que cada uno de aquellos extraños poseían, dos telepatas, rayos desde la vista, control del clima, absorción de energía y regeneración inmediata al igual que Coloso y su fuerza descomunal.  
El resto que acompañaba al inusual grupo había atendido a los Vengadores y llevado dentro del complejo en el área donde se encontraba Steve.  
Luego de toda la confusión, capturaron las naves y sus tripulantes.  
Tony se acercó al sujeto en silla de ruedas.

-Gracias...por todo...si ustedes no hubieran llegado,la historia fuera otra...-

-No se preocupe Sr. Stark, estamos para apoyarlo..se pregunta quiénes somos,¿Cierto?-

Tony asintió

-Soy el Profesor Charles Xavier, fundador de los X-MEN, grupo de personas con poderes excepcionales...mutantes...les ayudo a aceptar sus poderes y a controlarlos para un bien común...mi amigo el Rey T'challa me contacto y me puso al tanto de todo, estamos acá para protegerlo al igual que a sus hijas-

-No...no sé qué decir, más que gracias...y...wow...no me sorprende ver sus poderes pero es algo sin presedente..-

-Nos mantenemos ocultos del mundo para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias...incluso los eventos de Nueva York y Sokovia intervenimos de manera anónima para dejarles los reflectores a ustedes...-

-Ok eso no lo esperaba...-

Ambos hombres sonríen...Tony puede al menos por ahora respirar aliviado de la situación.

-Profesor...como le dijo el Rey e incluso lo que me imagino ya leyó en mi mente, gracias a Hydra puedo embarazarme, tengo gemelas con el Capitán America, por más que hemos luchado no puedo quitarmelos de encima, me vendría bien un plan mayor...-

-Por supuesto Sr. Stark, lo importante ahora es atender a su equipo, al estar recuperados analizaremos la situacion-

Todos entran al complejo, los Vengadores están relativamente bien, un poco mayugados pero vivirán, Visión se encuentra bien, Wanda no tuvo mucha suerte ya que su mente es un caos debido al control mental, pero Jean, la chica telepata pelirroja ayuda a reponerla, Steve sigue inconciente pero con la ayuda del arca de regeneración su herida ya está restaurada.

-Con que los X-MEN... creí que nosotros éramos la una banda tocando esta clase de hits- bromea Scott

-Tambien nosotros tenemos conciertos- le responde Rogue, la chica del mechón blanco con poderes de absorción.

-Hay incluso otra banda- Dijo Natasha -Sin embargo están ocupados con sus propios problemas...-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Logan, el sujeto de las navajas

-Los 4 Fantásticos- Dice el Profesor -Ellos tras recibir una potente tormenta en el espacio poseen poderes mutantes como los nuestros, sin embargo ellos permanecen ocupados....sobre todo por su propio enemigo..-

-Victor Von Doom- dice Natasha y el profesor asiente -Sospecho que el está detrás de las armas de Hydra-

-Igual yo- afirma el Profesor -Contacte al líder de los 4 Fantásticos, Reed Richards para que investigue, espero tenga buenas noticias-

Tony solo escuchaba, con las bebés a su lado en el cunero que unos minutos antes todos, incluyendo a los X-MEN, les habían cargado.

-Hay algo más que deben saber...-menciona el profesor -El caso del Sr. Stark no es el único en el mundo-

-¡¿Hay otro hombre que puede embarazarse!?- pregunta alarmado Tony

-Asi es... lastimosamente el y el bebé fallecieron durante el parto por no haber tenido la asistencia adecuada ya que parece que se adelantaron...-

-Asi pasó con mis niñas, pero estuve en Wakanda asistido por la hermana del Rey..-

-Esa fue tu ventaja...este hombre al parecer todo su embarazo aparte de secreto fue ocultado en lo profundo de un bosque, y al momento del alumbramiento no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para llegar con un médico...su pareja quedó devastado y se presume que fue el quien creó el suero de la vida y lo probó en su pareja, que al morir, dejó de importarle lo principal de la creación...-

-¿Lo principal?- cuestiona Tony

-Procrear con amor...al parecer esos fueron los detalles que no dió a Hydra, fue con ayuda de éstos que creo el suero y sin decirles nada comprobó su éxito...al quedarse solo se enfrascó en cumplir los mandatos de Hydra hasta el día que decidió probarlo en sí mismo, muriendo casi de inmediato al estallarle las entrañas con la inseminación artificial...-

-Un momento..-interrumpe Bucky -Nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo investigando todo esto, ¿como es que no sabíamos nada de lo que nos dice?-

-Porque soy telepata hijo...leí la mente de uno de los científicos que tienen en la ONU luego que el Rey T'challa me contactó...-

-Eso...es muy util- señala Peter

-Lo importante ahora es reponerse de las heridas y proteger al Sr. Stark, estaremos acá con ustedes al menos por hoy para que descansen...mañana idearemos un plan para contrarrestar los ataques que aún faltan...-señalo el profesor

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido...Tony pensó que ellos eran los únicos con dones en el planeta, ahora descubre que hay 2 grupos más que de alguna manera están involucrados con la misión de protegerle y a sus hijas...una migraña insoportable se estaba apoderando de el, llevó a las niñas a su habitación y con ayuda de Coloso llevo a Steve a la cama, el estaba aún inconciente pero según viernes ya totalmente recuperado.  
El moreno se acomodó en las sábanas, las niñas dormían y Steve aparentemente también, le acariciaba los mechones rubios y le besó la frente, no iba a poder dormir pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba.


	22. CUATRO FANTÁSTICOS

La mañana rodeaba el complejo, Steve despertaba al sentir los rayos de sol filtrarse por el ventanal, su mente divagaba, volteó la vista donde estaba la cuna de las niñas, Tony estaba parado al lado de ella, habia tomado en brazos a Sarah, estaba arrullandole.

-Tony....-

-¡Steve!deja solo tranquilizo a Sarah...-

Luego de un momento colocó a la niña junto a su hermana y se acostó al lado del rubio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Confundido...-

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?-

Las palabras del moreno accionaron un interruptor en la mente del rubio, las imágenes llegaron de golpe, un dolor de cabeza le invadió.

-Si...ya...ya recuerdo todo....lo lamento Tony-

-¿Lamentarlo?salvaste mi vida Steve...además fuiste muy irresponsable al hacer eso, casi me da un infarto-

-Lo siento Tony en serio, perdon por preocuparte...¿que pasó luego?-

El moreno resume todo lo sucedido, sobre Hydra, los X-Men y los 4 Fantásticos.

-Pense que éramos los únicos raros- dice con una sonrisa el rubio

-Igual yo...lo bueno es que estamos todos del mismo lado...el profesor hablará con Reed Richards para saber si ese tal Von Doom tiene que ver en todo este asunto...yo lo investigué un poco, y tiene el potencial de ser el proveedor de Hydra-

*-Sr. Stark, estamos reunidos, ya tengo noticias de Reed-* escuchó Tony en su mente la voz del Profesor X.

-Ok, esto es raro...- dice el moreno

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta el rubio

-El profesor me acaba de dar un E-mail mental...vamos-

Steve lo mira con incógnitas, pero asiente, colocan a las niñas en el cunero y se dirigen donde están todos reunidos .

-Un placer conocerle Capitán- afirma el profesor- Este es mi equipo, los X-Men-señala al grupo reunido atrás de el.

-El gusto es mío, ya conocen a nuestro equipo, los Vengadores, agradezco su ayuda al salvarnos a todos-

-No hay porqué...ahora al grano, Reed Richards me contactó, el Rey de Latveria es quien está financiando a Hydra...ellos llevan meses tratando de atraparlo infraganti pero al tener pase diplomático en muchos países y al ser un mago poderoso, les ha sido difícil vencerlo...-

-¿Quien es el Rey de Latveria?- pregunta Tony

-Victor Von Doom- responde el profesor

-Es necesaria la ayuda de los 4 Fantásticos, conocen mucho mejor a Von Doom- afirma Natasha

-Estoy de acuerdo- indica el profesor -Asi que me tomé la libertad de invitarles a su complejo, llegarán en cualquier momento- puntualiza el profesor

-Ok, la familia se hace más grande- afirma Stark y todos ríen -En lo que esperamos, podemos desayunar-

Aquello parecía una reunión extrafamiliar, Tony y Steve con las niñas eran el punto de plática, sobre todo de los X-Men, las niñas iban de brazo en brazo siendo el centro de atención, aquella atmósfera era lo que siempre debía ser.  
Luego de una hora, una nave descendia en las afueras del complejo, todos salen y efectivamente, los 4 Fantásticos habían arribado.

-Profesor Xavier-

-Sr. Richards, gracias por venir-

-El Sr. Stark y los Vengadores- señala el profesor al moreno y a todo el equipo, Tony extrecha la mano del científico.

-Es un placer Sr. Richards, gracias por apoyarnos-

-Descuide Sr. Stark, al contrario gracias por recibirnos-

-Por favor pasen- indica el moreno al equipo recién llegado

Todos los 3 equipos reunidos, Reed comienza a hablar.

-Teniamos la sospecha que Víctor estaba maquinando extraños planes, jamás imaginamos que podía estar detrás de los planes de Hydra, lo que si podemos afirmar que a Sido difícil atraparlo ya que siempre tiene un as bajo la manga, ahora con nuestros equipos unidos, esperamos tener exito-

-¿Que proponen que hagamos- pregunta el Capitán

-Trazar un plan para capturar a Von Doom en su terreno- afirma Reed

-¿Atacar Latveria?- pregunta Logan

-Asi es, es el único modo que podemos hacerlo, siempre que está en el extranjero se nos escapa, y estoy muy seguro que Hydra tiene su base principal en Latveria- afirma Susan Storm, compañera de Reed 

-Es muy arriesgado intervenir en un país...- afirma Jean

-Descuiden, nosotros somos expertos en eso- afirma Sam y una risa sonora se escucha en la sala.

-¿Están de acuerdo con nuestro plan?- cuestiona Reed.

-Cuente con nosotros Reed- afirma el profesor

-Con nosotros tambien- afirma el Capitán

Así una gran sociedad se arma para proteger a Tony y las niñas.  
En el transcurso del día trazan su plan para atacar Latveria, los 3 principales son el Profesor, el Capitán y Reed, parte de los X-Men han vuelto a su casa para abastecerse de arsenal necesario, los Vengadores se preparan, Tony y las niñas son custodiados por Visión, Coloso y Ben que es "la mole" de los 4 Fantásticos.

-Esto siento que se ha salido de control...- dice frustrado Tony

-Descuide Sr. Stark, todo sea por protegerle y a las niñas tambien- le dice Visión

-Confia en Reed, es un gran líder, con el plan trazado por 3 mentes estrategas, todo saldrá bien...- afirma Ben

-Eso espero, o sino las niñas y yo correremos gran peligro-

El resto de X-Men han vuelto al complejo, el plan es explicado por el profesor, los 3 equipos están listos.  
Deben descansar, todo se ejecutará en 3 días, cuando Von Doom esté en Latveria para un evento.  
En la habitación Stark-Rogers, las niñas duermen.

-¿En serio Steve, debo quedarme?-pregunta molesto Tony

-Es por tu seguridad y de las niñas ..- afirma apenado Steve

-Te recuerdo Rogers que de este lugar fui secuestrado y también nos atacaros, quedaste mal herido...¿Lo recuerdas?-

-Tony...-

-Tony nada Steve, yo iré con ustedes, las niñas quedarán al cuidado de la Princesa Shuri...-

-¿Y si algo nos pasa a ambos?¿Qué será de las niñas?- 

-Estaremos bien, pero si estamos juntos...¿Si cariño?-

-Ay Tony...estás muy exigente...-

-Te recuerdo que es a mi a quien quieren y a mis niñas, si nos quedamos acá corremos más peligro, además no pueden hacer nada sin mi ayuda-

Steve le atrae a su cuerpo, le mira esos orbes miel que brillan como joyas preciosas.

-Tony...-

-Steve...-

Sin esperar más se dan un beso apasionado.  
Por la maternidad no habían tenido acción, el Capitán ya estaba a su límite  
Sus lenguas jugaban entre sus bocas, sus dientes mordía los labios contrarios, el moreno se aferra al cuello del rubio y éste le sujeta de la cintura, le levanta para llevarlo hasta la cama, con desesperación ambos quitan toda su ropa, la habitación se llenó de un aroma dulce, el rubio comienza a besar el lóbulo de la oreja del contrario mientras el otro se retuerce de placer, sus entrepiernas se rozan y la excitación llega al punto máximo, Steve comprende que Tony le desea en su interior al abrirle las piernas y notarle húmedo, sin pensarlo más toma su miembro y lentamente le introduce en la entrada del moreno, quien solo aprieta las sábana y cierra los ojos con fuerza conteniendo el aliento.  
El rubio entró completamente tocando el punto que vuelve loco al moreno, el cual sólo abrió los ojos ampliamente y dejó salir todo el aire que había retenido.  
Comienza la danza de cuerpos, el moreno gemía de gusto mientras abrazaba con sus piernas las caderas del contrario, el rubio por su parte se inclinó para seguir disfrutando de la dulzura de los labios del moreno, había tenido mucha abstinencia, era tiempo de recompensar todo ese tiempo, las estocadas seguían, ninguno deseaba llegar al clímax sin saborear todo lo que el otro le concedía.  
El rubio bajo un poco hasta las tetillas del moreno, que por estar lactando estaban inchados, succionó un poco y leche comenzó a brotar.

-Que manjar...Tony...-

-Steve...no....no hagas eso...aaah-

El rubio continuaba succionando ambos pezones y le comenzo a manipular el miembro mientras el gozo del moreno era exorbitante.

-¿Así te gusta Tony?-

El moreno no podía decir ni una palabra, era tanto el placer que solo gemidos lograba articular.  
Las estocadas eran más rápidas, el rubio estaba al máximo, Tony fue el primero en llegar dejando salir un gemido delicioso, derramandose en el vientre del rubio, el cual luego de sentir apretada la entrada del moreno sintió el calor que indicaba que llegaba al clímax, cerró los ojos y gimió satisfecho.  
Salió del moreno muy despacio para acostarse a su lado, las respiraciones eran aún agitadas, cuando ya retomaron el control de su respiración, se abrazaron, tomaron una sábana y se cubrieron con ella.

-Necesitaba esto...te amo Steve-

-Yo también te amo Tony-

Ambos abrazados caen en los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes recordar la misión debían llevar a cabo.


	23. RAGNAROK

Eran la 1:34 AM, todos en el complejo dormían, habían suficientes habitaciones para los invitados, Steve y Tony están atendiendo pañales sucios.  
De pronto se escuchó un ruido extraño, como una explosión a lo lejos, todos en el complejo se sobresaltaron, salieron de sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Kitty, parte de los X-Men

-Se escuchó como algo entrando a la atmósfera- explica Reed

-Deberiamos investigar-decia Jean

Visión, Tormenta q es parte de los X-Men y Jhonny parte de los 4 Fantásticos volaron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con un sujeto con un parche en el ojo el cual llevaba consigo un hacha y sostenia a un sujeto delgado ojos verdes.

-¿Thor?- preguntó el androide

-Asi es Visión...he regresado...veo que tienen nuevos amigos...-

Todos volaron hacia el complejo, quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Thor, y más aun, q sostenía a Loki.

-¿Y este que hace aquí?- le cuestiona Natasha

-Hola Natasha, te aseguro que se portará bien...¿Cierto Loki?- afirma el dios

-Como digas...- hace un ademán restando importancia.

-Que gusto verles amigos, veo que el equipo ha crecido bastante- saluda Thor a Steve

-Y no te imaginas de qué manera amigo...- Steve señala a Tony que tiene en sus brazos a las bebés.

-No me digan que adoptaron bebés- ríe divertido Thor

-Claro q no, yo les di a luz- dice con enfado el moreno

Thor se asombra y sonríe felicitándolos

-Felicidades amigo Tony, estoy seguro que tú eres el padre Steve, qué bueno que tienen sus vástagos, espero tener la oportunidad yo tambien-

Todos callaron divertidos al ver que Thor veía normal aquello que para todos era algo casi irreal, además de los sonrojos de Steve y Tony.

-¿Y porque este demente está contigo?¿Qué no fue aprisionado en Asgard?-cuestiona Tony tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Asi era...pero se dió el Ragnarok...-Dice con tristeza, hasta Loki bajo el rostro y notaron que era algo grave

-¿Qué es Ragnarok?- pregunta Scott y todos le observan -¿Qué? Yo no soy un genio-

-El Ragnarok- habla el profesor -Segun la mitología nórdica es el apocalipsis.

-Significa que...- Steve se detiene al ver la tristeza de ambos dioses

-Asgard ya no existe...las pocas personas que logramos rescatar las llevaremos a Noruega, en donde se establecerán...por eso he venido a buscarles amigos...ayuden a mi pueblo...-  
Suplico Thor

-X-Men, ayuden a Thor a trasladar a las personas, atiendan a los heridos, Sr. Stark por favor ¿puede prestarnos su bahía médica? Debemos hacer chequeos a este muchacho-

-¿A mí? Yo no tengo nada sucio mortal- dice con desprecio Loki

-No es tanto por ti, sino por la criatura que llevas dentro- afirma con una sonrisa el profesor.

Loki se queda paralizado, sus orbes verdes se dejan ver a pesar de la oscuridad, Thor lo mira asombrado, lo toma de sus hombros y le sigue viendo incrédulo.

-¿Es cierto Loki?- pregunta esperanzado el dios

Loki guarda silencio y le mira igual asombrado

-Señor, dígame cómo sabe eso por favor- esta vez Thor se dirige al profesor

-Soy telepata, por lo tanto cosas así son fáciles para mí darme cuenta, tiene casi un mes gestando-

Thor no espera más y abraza a Loki y lo carga dando vueltas muy alegre, todos los presentes solo se miran sin entender nada.

-¡Bajame Thor!-

-Gracias Loki....gracias- le abraza con dulzura mientras lágrimas de alegría corren por las mejillas del rubio dios.

-Un momento...¿Tú eres el padre?- pregunta intrigado Tony

-Asi es amigo Tony, ¡Voy a ser padre!-

Esto se está saliendo de control, eso fue lo que pensó Tony...y eso que no se imagina lo que vendrá luego.  
Tras el recibimiento de los asgardianos, parte de los X-Men habían partido a ayudar a los que quedaron en la nave de Thor.

-Hay otra cosa que debo decirles amigos...Bruce estaba conmigo- afirma Thor

-¿En serio?¿Cómo?- preguntó Steve

-Es una larga historia, pero lo importante ahora es encontrarlo...al ingresar a la tierra cayó de la nave al tratar de evitar que la compuerta se abriera...-

-Descuida Thor, está a salvó...-  
Una voz ajena se hizo presente en la sala, todos voltearon y vieron una especie de círculo dorado del cual un hombre con capa roja hacía aparición, tras el estaba Bruce, sano y salvo.

-Doctor Stephen Strange para servirles, su amigo luego de encogerse nos pidió traerlo aca-

Todos asombrados al ver a Bruce, corrieron a saludarle, el primero fue Tony, quien había dejado a las niñas en el cunero al lado de Steve.

-Amigo mío, qué bueno que estés bien- abraza Tony a su hermano de ciencias.

-Me alegra volver...- le corresponde el abrazo el científico.

-Hola Bruce- le saluda la espía pelirroja

-Nat..- dice Banner un poco incómodo.

Todos se presentan y saludan a los recién llegados.

-Bueno, debo retirarme...- decía Stephen

-Espera...necesitamos tu ayuda- decía Reed

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el mago

A todos los recién llegados se les explicó la situación, desde el embarazo de Tony, el viaje en el tiempo de las gemelas, el secuestro, el ataque a Wakanda, el ataque al complejo, y los nuevos integrantes de la familia.

-Que situación más complicada- afirma Thor -Cuenten conmigo amigos, solo les pido que Loki este en un lugar seguro para no exponer a mi cachorro-

-Claro Thor, no hay problema, ¿Qué opina usted Dr. Strange?-  
Cuestiona el profesor

-Claro, cuenten con mi ayuda- afirma el mago

El equipo se incrementa, se hace cada vez más poderoso, Steve se siente complacido porque sabe que ahora su familia estara bien cuidada.

-Debo prepararme para el ataque desde mi recinto, debo dejar delegados para proteger el templo- asegura el mago -Regresare el día indicado-

-Gracias Doctor- dice Reed

Hace su portal y desaparece

-Bien, aún es de madrugada, debemos descansar para estar listos, y Thor, no te preocupes por tu pueblo, mi equipo se encargará de ellos, ahora descansa y cuida a tu pareja- pide el profesor

-Si gracias Profesor por la ayuda que nos brinda-

-Sigueme Beach Boy, te llevaré a tu nido de amor- bromea Tony

Todos regresan a sus habitaciones, Steve coloca a las gemelas en su cuna, a pesar de la algarabía estaban profundamente dormidas, luego de unos minutos Tony entró

-No puedo creer que Thor vaya a ser papá y que la mamá sea ese loco homicida- dice Tony aún asombrado

-A mi también me tomó por sorpresa, y me atrevo a decir que al mismo Loki tambien- dice el rubio

-Bueno cariño, a dormir porque hay que aprovechar que tus hijas no sacan su lado rebelde.-

El rubio ríe ante el comentario, ahora que el grupo a crecido bastante, se siente más seguro que la misión será exitosa.


	24. INCOMODIDAD

Son las 9:00am, todos en el complejo están despiertos, el desayuno parece carnaval, Steve y Tony con sus niñas riendo junto al profesor y a Reed, las risas de chicas no se hacen esperar, tampoco los grupos de muchachos...algo apartado, está Bruce, mirando a la nada con su plato de cereal a medio tocar.

-¿Qué te sucede amigo?- Se acerca Clint tocando el hombro del científico.

-Ah...nada, es solo que sabes que soy muy poco sociable...-

-Te entiendo...y cuéntame...¿Hiciste las pases con Nat?-

-Oh sí claro, todo bien, somos simplemente amigo...-

A Barton se le dibujó una sonrisa, Banner no entendía la razón y le mira extrañado.

-Y ..¿Qué tal tu esposa?- trata de desviar del tema por la rara incomodidad que sintió.

-Ah si...creo que muy pronto se casará...-

Bruce casi se ahora con el cereal

-¿Disculpa?-

-Si hermano...luego de la Civil War me gritó de todo y se marchó...tengo casi 6 meses de haber firmado los papeles de divorcio...-

-Lo...lamento en verdad...yo no..-

-Ah no descuida- le abraza de tal manera que acerca su rostro al científico que se asombro de ver los ojos de Clint tan cerca -Mi familia siempre fueron todos ustedes, creo que me preocupaba más por ti que por Laura-

Banner sintió los colores al aire...¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Clint? Jamás había mostrado ese lado con el.

-Pues...¿Gracias? Creo...-

-jajajajajaja no te sientas apenado, somos amigos, ¿O no?- le guiña un ojo.  
"Okay, esto está raro" pensó el sujeto verde.

Al extremo de la sala, otra situación similar se daba...solo que el protagonista era Bucky.  
Estaba siempre al pendiente de un teléfono, sin revisarlo, sin marcar, simplemente esperando...Sam se acerca a el.

-Oye amigo ..¿Qué tienes?-

Cómo saliendo de un trance, Bucky mira a Sam

-Ah...no es nada...-

-¿Cómo que no es nada?, Si te ves triste hermano, anda, confía...-

-Bueno...es solo que durante varios días he esperado una llamada de alguien...y empiezo a creer que no llamará...-

-Vaya amigo...¿Alguna chica?-

-No..nada de eso...pero...-

Bucky se detuvo...Sam notó eso extraño

-¿De quién es la llamada que esperas?-

Algo incómodo iba a responder, cuando Tony hace un anuncio

-Ok, ahora todos son Vengadores, así que brindemos con leche...¡Por los nuevos Vengadores! ¡Salud!-

*¡Salud!* Dicen todos los presentes, Bucky respira aliviado que Tony le haya salvado.

-Ademas amigos- prosigue el moreno -El agente Ross de la CIA me llamó hace unas horas, diciéndome que tendremos su apoyo al igual que un equipo élite que nos traerá todo lo que ellos han recabado con espionaje, al igual que el Rey T'challa, se nos unirán pronto a esta gran fiesta-

La algarabía no se hizo esperar, y en el rostro de Bucky denotaba alegría.

Y así, un poco después de mediodía llegaba la comitiva Wakandiana al igual que el monarca.  
Todos salieron a recibirle, Bucky por su parte estaba hasta atrás, se notaba que estaba nervioso y respiraba un poco con dificultad.

Al caer la tarde, Reed observa tras uno de los enormes balcones del complejo el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos, el profesor se acerca a el.

-¿Qué sucede Reed?- cuestiona el telépata.

-Profesor...creo....que es inútil ocultarle cosas, ¿Cierto?-

El profesor asiente

-Entonces sabe el porque de mi melancolía-

-No es tu culpa Reed, el decidió ese camino...yo se lo que es eso-

-Victor es bueno... sólo está perdido un poco, sólo debo guiarlo...pero...ni siquiera sé si acepte...-

-Sabes Reed, acá he notado que hay parejas, extrañas igual que el Capitán y Iron Man, pero que tienen profundos sentimientos...si ellos pueden soportar todo sin importar que les señalen, tú puedes convencer a Victor-

-Espero que si, Profesor...espero que sí....-

Banner se encuentra en la bodega, revisando que todo funcione bien, cuando...

-Asi que aquí estabas Bruce- le sonríe Clint

*Este otra vez* pensó el contrario

-Estoy revisando que el armamento no vaya a fallar...-

-¿Te ayudo?-

-No te preocupes, pronto terminaré-

Ambos se veían, hubo un silencio incómodo para Banner, ya q Clint le observaba risueño

-¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunta el Científico

-La verdad...no lo sé...solo quiero que sepas que me da gusto volverte a ver...-

Ese comentario no lo esperaba el científico, un leve sonrojo se apoderó de el y no supo que decir.

-Dime Bruce...¿No te da gusto verme?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Nada en especial, solo saber si significo algo para ti...-

*Ok, esto se está descontrolando*pensaba Bruce

-Aun no entiendo el fin...- trato de darle la espalda al arquero para no sentirse nervioso pero un agarre lo detuvo

-Bruce...-

Solo se miraron...Banner no entendía la reacción del arquero, solo quería alejarse de ahi, así que un poco brusco, soltó el agarre de Clint.

-No se que te pasa Barton- al decir eso el científico salió del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación, dió un portazo y cerró con llave, se paseaba por todo el lugar, tocándose la cabeza sentía la presión subir.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-

****

En la habitación del rey T'challa, Bucky se a ofrecido a ayudar 

-En serio no es necesario- le indica T'challa a Bucky, que ya hacía de mandadero del Rey, ahora entraba con un par de maletas.

-No se preocupe alteza, haré todo lo que pueda para poder estar a su.....-

Se llevó las manos a la boca, T'challa lo noto de inmediato

-¿Para estar como, Sargento Barnes-

Bucky trato de ocultar su rostro para que T'challa no viera su sonrojo.

-Nada... olvídelo...dígame si esas son todas sus maletas-

El Rey se sintió un poco defraudado

-Si son todas.... gracias-

El rey le extiende la mano para saludarlo, Bucky, sin razón aparente, comienza a sudar, un poco tembloroso y sin mirarle a la cara, le entrega su mano y le da un suave apretón, el rey le corresponde no sin antes observar detalladamente que Bucky, claramente, estaba avergonzado.


	25. INCOMODIDAD 2

-Te noto extraño Sargento...¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta T'challa sin soltar su mano

-No...yo no...no...no es nada alteza...por favor llámeme Bucky-

-Entonces tu solo dime T'challa..-

Seguían sin soltarse.  
Bucky agachó un poco la mirada, *Joder, parezco muchachita* pensaba el soldado.

-Bucky...- interrumpió el Rey -Se que algo te pasa, ¿Acaso no somos amigo? Dime qué te sucede-

Bucky rápidamente bajo su mano y se dió vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Descuida T'challa, no es nada en serio, iré a revisar sino queda nada más por traer- sale del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
T'challa aún sigue de pie *Quizás no es lo que pienso* imagina el Rey.

*****

Ya entrada la noche, otra nave llega al complejo, el agente Ross llega con su equipo.

-Bienvenido señor- le recibe Natasha

-Agente Ross, qué gusto verle bien- también T'challa está ahí

-Agente Romanoff, alteza, es un gusto poder apoyar-

Todos ingresan al complejo, una reunión se entabla con T'challa, Steve, el profesor, Reed y Ross, detallando el plan, además, Ross mostrando todo lo que sus espías han recabado de Latveria.

Entre tanto, Bruce no ha querido salir de su habitación, aún siente la mirada de Clint sobre el, y eso le incomoda, *Que demonios le pasa* piensa el científico, sin darse cuenta, a pasado horas pensando en el arquero.  
Afuera, en uno de los balcones, se encuentra Clint, viendo a la nada, *Creo que me emocioné* pensaba el arquero. Sumido en sus pensamientos le encuentra Natasha.

-¿Porque viendo a la nada?- cuestiona la pelirroja

-Ay Nat...creo que me precipité...-

-¿Y ahora que hiciste?-

Clint resume lo ocurrido en todo el día

-Y ahora él no quiere salir de su habitación...-

-¿Porque todos aquí se comportan como niños? Ve a disculparte, ni siquiera sé porque te lanzaste tan rápido sin pensarlo-

-No lo sé Nat es...creo...que pensé que nunca lo volveríamos a ver...no quise alejarlo más...-

-Entonces no lo hagas más ..ve y discúlpate idiota-

Le da una palmada en la espalda al arquero, este asiente y corre a la habitación de Bruce.  
Frente a ella está, pero duda en tocar...vacila un poco pero se arma de valor.

-¿Quien?-

-Bruce...-

Un silencio se instaló.  
Adentro, Banner sentía que el estómago se le hacía pequeño

-¿Que...que deseas?-

-¿Podemos hablar? Quiero disculparme...-

La puerta se abre lentamente, solo un poco, y el rostro del científico se asoma.

-¿Puedo entrar?- se aventura Clint

Algo un poco resignado asiente el científico y abre la puerta.  
Tras cerrarla, Banner guarda distancia y evita contacto visual con el inesperado invitado.

-Bien, dime-

-Bruce...lamento si fui...pegajoso contigo...es solo que pensé que no te volvería a ver y cuando entraste junto al mago...fue....-

Clint no sabe cómo proseguir.

-¿Porque fuiste pegajoso?- curioso cuestiona Bruce, notando el nerviosismo en el arquero

-Veras...yo...pues...eh...eh...-

Las palabras se le atoran en la lengua a Clint, Banner está algo confundido.

-No entiendo del porqué este cambio tuyo repentino Clint, solo espero que hagamos bien nuestro trabajo...no puedo ser cercano a nadie y tú sabes el porque...-

-No quiero que te alejes de mi-

Deja salir de un solo el arquero, Banner traga grueso

-No soy una chica...-

-¿Y eso que?-

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo exactamente?-

-Bruce...quiero que salgas conmigo...-

*****

Bucky en su habitación, maldice a todas las deidades por ser un estúpido, siempre que alguien se acerca de más a él pueden salir heridos, y T'challa no es la excepción.

*-Jamas debí acercarme a el...¿En qué estaba pensando? El es un Rey, probablemente tiene prometida...yo solo soy el sujeto que ayudó, que en este último año ha cuidado, incluso divertido a su lado, pero nada más....nada más....-*

Boca arriba en la cama está sumido en sus pensamientos cuando tocan a la puerta.

-quien...-

-Soy yo Bucky,abre-

Se levanta de golpe. El dueño de sus pensamientos yacía tras la puerta, corre a esta, y vacila un poco, pero le abre.

-Hola T'challa...dime en qué te puedo ayudar-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

El soldado tragó grueso

-Claro... adelante....disculpa el desorden-

El Rey se nota un poco... nervioso

-Disculpa Bucky por venir así sin avisarte..-

-No descuida...- el soldado hace un ademán de indiferencia -Dime en que te ayudo- le sonrie.

El Rey se asombra, como que contiene un poco la respiración, Bucky observa el comportamiento sin entender la razón.

-¿Te sucede algo malo, T'challa?-

-Bucky...convivimos durante un año, antes que te retiraras a ser un vengador...nunca pudimos tener la confianza de hablar como ahora...ni siquiera tuvimos la privacidad que ahora...-

El Rey traga grueso...Bucky siente un vacío inexplicable.

-Yo me debo a mi nación...haría lo que fuera por mantener la paz...pero...con la misión a la que vamos, podemos morir y no quiero hacerlo sin antes ser sincero contigo por eso...-

-Espera- interrumpe el soldado -Antes que prosigas, déjame agradecerte por el tiempo que me diste en tu pueblo, tuve paz e incluso lograste sacar todo lo que Hydra metió en mi cerebro...y en el camino, tu entraste aquí- señalando su cabeza.

Hubo silencio...solo se veían, Bucky tragaba grueso, T'challa dió un paso, aún dudando cuando...

-Buck!!¿Estas ahí?- Rogers tocaba su puerta, el mencionado salió del trance que esa mirada oscura del Rey le había impuesto.

-Ya voy amigo...-Bucky abrió la puerta, Steve notó la presencia del Rey.

-Alteza- saluda Steve y recibe un asentimiento por parte del monarca -Al parecer todos en el complejo tienen insomnio y ya que ambos están aquí supongo que no les molestaría acompañarnos...-

-Disculpa Capitán- interrumpe el Rey -Estoy discutiendo algo importante con el Sargento Barnes, al terminar les acompañaremos-

Bucky le observa, y Steve hace un gesto de aceptar

-Esta bien alteza, los esperamos-

Steve salió, Bucky cerró la puerta y al darse la vuelta, sintió su rostro atrapado y sus labios aprisionados.


	26. INCOMODIDAD 3

-¿Salir?- cuestionó el científico -¿Adonde?-

-No lo sé....solo quiero convivir contigo- afirma el arquero.

Banner no entendía nada, la última vez que vio a Clint estaba felizmente casado y él coqueteando con Natasha, ahora todo daba un giro de 180°.

-No se que te ha pasado Clint, pero me cuesta creer lo que me propones...-

-Escucha...solo olvida las variables y los algoritmos por un instante...solo... confía ¿Si?-

Una parte de Bruce llamaba al raciocinio, era ilógico que de la noche a la mañana pasara algo así, pero otra parte, deseaba aventurarse con alguien que talvez, solo talvez, pueda soportar al otro sujeto.

*****

Tras la reunión que se tuvo, el Agente Ross estaba en la sala junto con el resto de Vengadores, aquello parecía un mercado, bullicio por todos lados, el llanto de las gemelas, era un grupo grande...una migraña le estaba atacando, había sido un largo día.  
De pronto, un anillo dorado apareció de pronto al fondo del lugar, un sujeto de capa roja atravesaba ese vórtice.

-Saludos Vengadores- el Dr. Strange llegaba a completar el singular grupo, Everett quedó algo sorprendido, aunque tenía que admitir, que después de su viaje a Wakanda era poco lo que le podía sorprender.

-Bienvenido Doctor- saluda Tony -Gracias por venir-

-No podía perderme esta fiesta- bromea el Doctor, este saluda al resto y es recibido con cordialidad, Everett se mantiene apartado evitando todo contacto...no se siente con ánimos.  
Tony le muestra al mago la que será su habitación.

-Te dejo que mis niñas están algo irritadas... nuevamente bienvenido a los Vengadores- le dice Tony antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.  
Stephen estaba acomodándose, y cómo una corriente eléctrica, la migraña de Everett llegó hasta Strange, al parecer, el agente está en la habitación contigua.  
Sin vacilar,el mago abre un portal entre habitaciones y llega al lado de Everett que se encuentra recostado en la cama, con un brazo sobre su frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Stephen, dándole un susto al agente.

-¿¡Qué demonios...!?- mira al mago sin entender nada.

-Dr. Strange- el mago le extiende su mano en saludo, Everett algo confundido se sienta en la cama y se la extiende, al tocarlo una corriente eléctrica viaja desde la mano de Strange hasta el agente, el cual se aturde un poco.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta confuso Ross

-Senti tu dolor, espero que esto calme un poco tu migraña-

El mago le dedica una sonrisa mientras el agente no entendía nada, sin embargo...

-El dolor se fué....- dijo Everett

-Me alegra escucharlo, es muy duro estar en servicio y con dolor, agente Ross-

-¿Me conoces?-

A todo esto aún no sueltan sus manos.

-Claro...es fácil para mí saber ciertas cosas...así como se el motivo de tu migraña-

Ross lo mira sin saber a lo que se refiere

-¿Qué motivo?-

-Que no te sientes especial en medio de tantas personas con dones especiales, que crees que tu ayuda no servirá de mucho, que de algún modo quieres ser de más utilidad... déjame decirte que serás de mucha utilidad...y a alguien de los que ahora están en este complejo le cambiarás la vida..-

-¿Acaso me estás leyendo mi fortuna?- dice divertido Ross, Stephen ríe.

-Ya verás que hasta para ti, esta misión, será gratificante-

El mago suelta la mano de Everett de modo delicado, hace un ademán despidiéndose, abre un portal y desaparece.

-¿Y éste de donde salió?- sonríe Ross

En el cuarto de Stephen, éste traga grueso pensando

"-Al parecer no hay modo de cambiar el destino-"

*****

T'challa con un poco de desesperación besa los labios del Soldado del Invierno, no sabiendo la reacción que este pueda tener, puede morir en cualquier momento tras la misión, no quiere desperdiciar esa única oportunidad que el destino le entregaba.  
El monarca espera una mala reacción del contrario, diablos, son hombres, no era posible que el soldado sintiera algo por el.  
Sin embargo lo que sucedió le dejó con un vacío de estómago, Bucky le correspondía, sintió las manos temblorosas del soldado rodearle el cuello, el Rey no vaciló y aprisionó la cintura del contrario para atraerle aún más cerca de el, era torpe, pero talentoso aquel beso que ambos pensaron, jamás se daría.  
Al separarse juntaron sus frentes sin abrir los ojos,ambos sonríen traviesos.

-Te habías tardado- ríe el soldado

-Temia un golpe con tu brazo de vibranium-

-Despues de todo lo que hiciste por mi, ¿Cómo crees que yo haría eso?-

-No sabía si corresponderías-

-Igual yo-

Bucky acaricia una mejilla del rey y éste toma la otra mano del soldado y le deposita un beso.

-Luego continuamos, nos esperan -  
Bucky de mala gana asiente, pero le sonríe, sabiéndose bien correspondido.

*****

-Aun no sé si sea buena idea, pero está bien... aceptaré con una sola condicion...- sentencia Bruce

Clint sonríe victorioso

-Lo que tú ordenes...-

-Si el otro sujeto te rechaza, te alejarás...no quiero que salgas lastimado-

Clint lo medita un poco, en realidad no se había puesto a pensar que debe hacer doble coqueteo...era una experiencia única, no la iba desaprovechar.

-Muy bien, acepto- sonríe el arquero

Bruce asiente, duda de la situación pero el, que siempre ha huido de todo y de todos, deseaba una oportunidad.  
Clint acorta la distancia de ambos, Bruce le mira con algo de temor, su pulso se acelera y teme lo peor, el arquero se percata, toma una mano del científico mientras le mira tranquilo.

-No tengas miedo, respira tranquilo, yo no muerdo-

Banner sonríe, Barton aprovecha para acortar aún más la distancia sin soltar la mano del contrario, y lentamente se acerca a su rostro rozando sus labios, fue dulce, tenue, delicado, como jamás pensó Bruce que el arquero sería.

*-Talvez no sea tan malo-* pensó el científico

-Vamos por algo de comer, ¿Quieres?- le sonríe Barton al separarse

-Cl...claro...- vacila Bruce, pero esperanzado en que todo salga bien.

*****

Steve y Tony están en su habitación, las niñas ya están dormidas.

-Siento que vivo con una gran familia- sonríe Tony arreglando las sábanas para dormir

-En realidad lo son- le responde el rubio -Algo improvisada pero lo suficientemente poderosa para no solo protegerte a ti y a las niñas, sino para proteger al planeta-

-Aun así Steve, sé que todos son poderosos en su rama, pero hay algo que no me deja tranquilo, como un presentimiento...-

-Tranquilo Tony, recuerda que estás lactando, es posible que por eso las niñas hoy estuvieron rebeldes-

-Si cariño lo sé, es solo que....no se....es como una angustia...no quiero que nadie salga lastimado...-

-Ya verás que todo saldra bien...pero mientras eso no sea...- Steve levanta la sábana que lo cubre y Tony observa que no lleva prenda alguna y está esperándole -....Deberías atender un problema que tengo bajo las sábanas-

Tony le sonríe pícaramente, sabe lo que su amorcito desea, tanto como el mismo, y sin vacilar las prendas comienzan a caer en el piso y colocarse a horcajadas sobre Steve.

-No respondo soldado si luego no quieres levantarte a atender a tus hijas-

-Tomaré el riesgo....- sonríe pícaramente el rubio.

Y por un buen rato se escuchaba el golpeteo en la cama, lo gemidos de Tony que yace cabalgando la Rogersconda a su gusto, meneando las caderas a su antojo y los gruñidos de Steve gozando al ver ese redondeado trasero en el cual su miembro se pierde deliciosamente invadiendo el cuerpo del sabroso moreno que ahora era suyo, llegando juntos al clímax en más de una ocacion.


	27. LATVERIA

El día a llegado, la encrucijada que les espera es abrumadora, las naves están listas, Tony ya había confiado las gemelas a Shuri, princesa de Wakanda.  
El nerviosismo se adueña de todos los Vengadores, sin embargo, el plan está plasmado, la ruta trazada, Víctor Von Doom caerá al igual que Hydra.  
El viaje a sido largo, pero al fin llegan a la zona fronteriza de Latveria, en donde parte de los Vengadores ya estaban ahí gracias al Dr. Strange, todas las naves descienden, los líderes se reúnen junto al mago.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Steve

-Pudimos colocar las cargas que el Sr. Lang preparó, al igual que ya observamos los movimientos que solicitaron- dice Strange

-Muy bien...la fase 2 da inicio- afirma el profesor

Todos se dispersan, rodeando toda la frontera de Latveria, se agrupan en parejas para infiltrarse.  
En el área montañosa al norte del país se encuentran el Dr. Strange y el agente Ross.

-Dime que hago yo aquí...- cuestiona temblando de frío el agente.

-Debemos ser sigilosos al entrar...no puedo abrir mis portales si no conozco el lugar-

-¿Ignoraste mi pregunta?-

-Solo me preocupo por ti...- le sonríe el mago al agente y este se sonroja.

En la parte baja al lado sur Bucky y T'challa entran en un basto bosque en donde sus instintos y destrezas les hacen muy sigilosos.  
En el área suroeste Banner y Clint caminan por un bosque muy lentamente, al parecer hay soldados latverianos custodiando esa área.  
En la parte Este, Steve y Tony han encontrado una Villa, muy típica de hace varios siglos, tratando de pasar desapercibidos rodean lo más que pueden el lugar.  
Reed y Ben van por Noreste siendo los que más cerca están del castillo.  
Así todos dispersos pero con sigilo y estrategia, el numeroso grupo entra al país, esperando llegar al castillo de Von Doom sin ningún inprevisto.  
Luego de varias horas, y sin aparente contratiempos, todos se reúnen en la base el castillo, para Tony es extremadamente raro que no hayan encontrado ni un soldado.

-Muy bien, Vengadores, fase 3 iniciada- dice Steve a través de los comunicadores   
Rodean el castillo y entran, todos de diferente manera, pero con el fin de encontrar a Von Doom.

Se aventuran en los pasillos del castillo, Tony siente que algo no está bien.

-Steve, algo pasa, está demasiado tranquilo...-

De pronto disparos comienzan a surgir, todos los vengadores son atacados.

-¡Emboscada!- grita Reed a través del comunicador.

En todas las áreas del castillo les estaban esperando, al menos eran 10 soldados para cada pareja, cada uno de ellos desplegaba sus dones para evitar ser doblegados por el enemigo.  
Reed y Ben luchan con el grupo de soldados cuando observan hacia arriba, el mismo Von Doom les observa.

-¡Víctor!- grita Reed sin percatarse que uno de los soldados llega tras el y le inyecta el ya conocido suero amatista.

*****

Bucky y T'challa tienen un poco de dificultades para vencer a los soldados, al parecer conocen las debilidades de cada uno. T'challa cae agobiado al suelo por los constantes ataques con corriente eléctrica que le proporcionan.

-¡T'challa cuidado!-

Bucky se interpone entre los soldados y el monarca, éste solo observa angustiado como el contrario lanza un grito de dolor mientras le es inyectado el suero en su espalda.

*****

En otra parte Clint lanza sus flechas mientras Hulk a hecho su aparición y trata de alejar a los soldados del arquero.

-Bien hecho fortachón- Le dice al gigante que solo sonríe para seguir atacando, sin embargo de la nada apareció un enorme cañón el cual dispara directo al sujeto verde y lo lanza lejos.

-¡Bruce!- se distrae Clint, corre hasta donde fue lanzado Hulk, un soldado le retiene y le inyecta el suero, cae al suelo con un enorme dolor.

*****

El agente Ross es guiado por el mago adentrándose en el castillo, se escuchan los disparos a lo lejos, el agente está alerta cargando su arma.

-Oye Stephen...¿No crees que es mejor volver?-

-Debemos continuar...el futuro depende de ello...-

Ross no entendió la respuesta pero siguió adelante.  
Aparecieron soldados y Everett comienza a disparar, Strange hace alarde de su magia y combate contra los soldados.

-¡No... perderé!- decía Everett cuando entre dos le sostienen para inyectarle el suero.

*****

Todo había sido una emboscada, al parecer el Rey de Latveria sabía del ataque, tenía espías por todo el país que delataron la llegada de Strange y el grupo que llegó horas antes al pais, preparándose para atacar.  
Von Doom está frente a Ben, el cual es sostenido con enormes cadenas mientras Reed yace en el piso, visiblemente mareado.

-No debiste venir Reed, era mejor que te mantuvieras al margen...-

-Qué....que me inyectaste...Víctor...-

-En unas horas lo sabrás Reed, mientras..- se acerca al Sr. Fantástico y le toma en brazos -...debes descansar- 

Von Doom se lleva a Reed mientras Ben es sometido por al menos 20 sujetos.

-¡Sueltenmeee!- gritaba a todo pulmón Ben, cuando una corriente de fuego apartó a parte de los tipos que sostenían a la mole.

-¿Necesitas ayuda amigo?- le decía Jhonny, Suu también estaba ahí y entre los 3 vencieron al grupo de soldados.

-¿Donde esta Reed?- preguntó Susan

-Von Doom se lo llevó...-

*****

Bucky cae al suelo, mira todo muy nublado, T'challa encolerizado ataca a los soldados que aún tratan de doblegarlo.  
Tras vencerlos, corre hasta Bucky que yace en el piso.

-¡Bucky!-

-No...no me siento bien...-

-Te sacaré de aquí-

Y cargando al soldado, el Rey sale del castillo.

*****

Clint yace en el suelo, trata de ponerse de pie y no puede, está muy mareado, a lo lejos escucha los gruñidos de Hulk, quien ya ha vencido a los soldados que les rodeaban.  
Clint siente como es alzado en brazos, trata de fijar su vista y le es imposible, Hulk le saca del castillo alejándose lo más posible del lugar.

*****

Everett cae al suelo, quejándose de dolor, Strange al verlo en el suelo atacó con todo lo que tenía, venciendo a los soldados fácilmente.

-Debo sacarte de aquí Everett-

Toma en brazos al agente.

-Como...sabes mi nombre...-

-Lo se todo de ti...-

La respuesta de Strange fue extraña, pero poco pudo hacer, estaba mareado ni siquiera notó cuando el mago abrió un portal y le llevó lejos de Latveria.

*****

El profesor permanecía en la nave, en contacto con Jean mediante su enlace telepático.  
Al momento de llegar cerca del castillo, Jean perdió contacto con el profesor.

-No logro contactarlo Scott-

-Ahora enfoquemonos en ingresar al castillo-

Lo que no supo Jean era que el profesor fue atacado, colocándole un artefacto en su cabeza que hace que pierda el sentido.

Todo era un caos, Steve luchaba mientras Tony abría camino para avanzar dentro del castillo.

-¡Esto nunca se acaba Tony!-

-Descuida cariño, estamos cerca-

Según el escaneo que Viernes le había otorgado, ellos eran los que más cerca estaban del salón principal en donde, en teoría, se encontraba Von Doom.

-Si alguien me escucha, estamos cerca del punto- decía Steve en el comunicador pero nadie respondía -Creo que interfirieron nuestra comunicación-

-Alerta dorito...-

Ambos entraron a un salón, estaba a oscuras, no se escuchaba nada.

-Viernes, mira infrarroja, Steve sube tu escudo-

Tony observa, no hay nadie en el lugar, encuentra un interruptor, al presionarlo la luz invade la habitación, solo hay una pantalla, la cual se enciende...

*-Saludos Vengadores, en especial a Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, felices padres de una bellas niñas, y todo gracias a mi contribución a Hydra, por un momento me sentí muy frustrado cuando atacaron la base en Suecia pero...no hay mal que por bien no venga, así pude traer a Latveria el laboratorio del Suero de la Vida, así que no me queda más que agradecerles... también otra cosa, algunos de sus colegas están en la segunda etapa del suero, esas que tú ya conoces querido Tony... será mejor que preparen al menos 3 ataúdes...jajajajajaja-*

Al terminar el mensaje la pantalla explota.

-Inyecto el suero- decía serio Steve

-Debemos encontrarlos...-

Ambos salían del lugar tratando de entablar comunicación con el profesor o con el resto, nada funcionaba.  
Solo restaba esperar que todos pensaran igual que ellos, salir del castillo.


	28. FALLO

-Deberiamos buscarlos...- decía Peter a Thor

-No creo que estén en peligro...-

No terminó la frase cuando diferentes disparos comienzan a escucharse.

-¡Te lo dije Thor!-

-¡Deja de quejarte niño! Busca al resto y salgan de aquí, les trataré de dar tiempo-

Peter obedece y columpiandose avanza por el castillo ayudando con los vengadores que han quedado heridos tras las explosiones.

-¡Sr. Lang! ¿Activó sus cargas?-

-No niño, eso es lo preocupante, si uno de esos disparos llega hasta mis cargas se acabó para nosotros...-

-¡Dejen de charla y vámonos!- Decía Tormenta -¿Donde está Thor?-

-Dijo que nos daría tiempo- responde Peter

Aurora busca al Dios mientras Scott y Peter ayudan al resto que han quedado heridos a salir, Scott se encogió y viajó en el hombro de Peter.

Thor se encuentra fuera del castillo, sobre la torre más alta, tratando de invocar un gran rayo.

-¿Quieres ayuda?- llega volando Tormenta

-¿Puedes invocar un rayo?-

-Por supuesto-

Aurora invoca una tormenta eléctrica mientras Thor aprovecha los rayos para, con rompetormentas, guiarlos hasta cada uno de los soldados que logra divisar a las afueras del castillo para darles paso libre a los Vengadores.  
Mientras, Steve y Tony buscan salir al mismo tiempo que tratan de comunicarse con el profesor.  
Al no responder optan por buscar a los del grupo y salir.  
Ya todos fuera del castillo, se reestablece la comunicación.

-Reportense todos, debemos saber a quién le inyectaron el suero...-

Se hizo un censo rápido y se percataron de los 7 que faltaban.

-A Reed se lo llevó Von Doom, y se le inyectó el suero- decía Ben, claramente molesto.

-No responden T'challa, Bucky, Strange, Ross, Clint y Bruce- dice Steve -Lo más seguro que entre ellos estén los inyectados- habló el Capitán

-Pero Capitán...aunque los encontremos...no podemos hacer nada por ellos...el Sr. Stark explico lo que encontró en Rusia...los veremos morir...- decía Rogue.

-Aun así ...debemos encontrarlos, son nuestra familia- decía Tony y todos asintieron.  
Sin embargo poco les duró la tranquilidad, varias naves enemigas les disparaban, todos con sus extraordinarios poderes trataban de derribarlos pero eran demasiados.

-¡Capitán! Lo mejor es agruparnos y volver a las naves- decía uno de los agentes que acompañaban a Ross

-Muy bien, los voladores hagan tiempo para poder llegar a las naves-

-Tambien daré un poco de tiempo- dijo Scott al momento que presionó un botón, varias explosiones alrededor del castillo hicieron que este comenzara a desmoronarse.  
Todos corren, Visión, Tormenta, Jean, Jhonny, Thor, Wanda, Tony, Rhodey y Sam, atacaban las naves enemigas mientras el resto corría hasta el lado de la frontera donde estaban sus naves, Steve no deseaba tener bajas, apresuraba el paso de todos para llegar rápidamente.  
Luego de una hora eterna corriendo sobre un espeso bosque, llegaron a las naves, de las cuales les emboscaron un grupo de soldados, Logan saltó sobre ellos y les eliminó fácilmente.

Cyclops corrió hasta la nave de los X-Men y vio al profesor en su silla, desmayado y con un aparato sobre su cabeza, trató de quitarlo pero una corriente eléctrica le invadió.

-Es mejor esperar a Tony- decía el Cap.

-¿Me llamabas cariño?-Tony y el resto que quedaron atrás volaban ya cerca del lugar, con el alivio de Steve.

Llegaron con el resto, Tony a su más ingenioso método, logró quitar el aparato, sin embargo el profesor no respondía.

-Debemos volver Sr. Stark- le decía Jean -Hay demasiados heridos..-

-Entiendo...Steve, tú tienes la decisión-

El cap sentía el peso del fracaso, debido a los heridos no podían detenerse a buscar a los inyectados, el profesor está inconciente y el poder de Jean no era tan grande como el del profesor.

-Esta bien... vámonos...- indicó el Capitán con el pesar de su alma.

*****

A varios kilómetros de ahí, llegando a la frontera con Rumania, T'challa cargaba en su espalda a Bucky, el cual se había retorcido de dolor y caído al suelo inconciente, por lo que decidió cargarlo lejos de ahí, esperaba estar lo suficientemente lejos para llamar a sus colegas.  
Pasaron cerca de un viejo molino, T'challa pensó que era un lugar ideal para que Bucky descansara y el poder hablar con sus camaradas.  
Entró al lugar, se notaba que hace mucho no vivía nadie ahí, sin embargo encontró mantas, aunque polvosas, pudo colocarlas en el pobre colchón que yacía ahí y dejar sobre el al soldado, el cuál ya tenía el rostro sumamente rojo y sudaba, el rey corto una de las mantas que encontró y con ello secaba el sudor del castaño, que lentamente abría los ojos.

-¿T... T'challa?-

-Tranquilo...aquí estoy...-

-¿Qué...me sucede?-

-No lo sé...¿que fue lo que sentiste?-

-Un dolor...horrible...en mi...mi espalda-

-Seguramente fue un arma... déjame revisarte-

Bucky le dió la espalda aún sobre el colchón al rey, el cual quitó su traje para con su mano desnuda buscar el área en donde fue herido el soldado, buscó con el tacto y no encontró nada.  
Enfrascado en eso, se percató que Bucky comenzaba a gimotear levemente cuando le tocaba.

-¿Te sientes bien Bucky?-

-Si...tu mano...se siente bien...-

El rey subió un poco más su mano sobre la espalda desnuda del James, se notaba que a éste le agradaba el tacto, lentamente bajaba su mano por aquella espalda, los gemidos eran cada vez más fuerte, T'challa no entendía esa actitud.  
Un dulce aroma invadió el lugar, aroma que hipnotizó por completo al wakandiano.

*****

*2 horas después del ataque a Latveria, en Kamar-Taj*

Everett yacía en una cama aún inconciente, una hora antes se había retorcido de dolor y perdido el sentido debido a ello, Stephen le cuidaba, secando el sudor del agente, su rostro sonrojado...estaba en la 3ra fase del suero.

*-No importa lo que hiciera, cada camino me llevaba a este momento...lo lamento Everett...-* pensaba el Doctor, el cual comenzó a sentir un aroma dulce en el ambiente.

-¿Do...donde estoy?-

Everett despertaba, Stephen tragó grueso, *-el momento ha llegado-* pensó.

*****

A varios kilómetros de Latveria, ya dentro de Hungría, en una cueva, despertaba Clint.  
No recordaba mucho, lo último que tenía en mente era ser cargado por Hulk, retorcerse de dolor y perder el sentido.  
Estaba sobre un montón de sabanas, manteles, mantas...también había más ropa a un lado al igual que comida.  
Con dificultad trato de darse vuelta pero se sentía acalorado, sudoroso, realmente una sensación extraña.  
Gimió un poco por el dolor aún latente dentro de él, fue entonces que se percató que no estaba solo.

-¿Cómo te sientes Clint?- preguntaba Banner, ya estaba de tamaño normal.

-No lo sé...muy acalorado-

-Tienes la cara muy roja...¿Puedes recordar que pasó?-

-No...no puedo...- Clint no pudo continuar, su respiración era agitada, Bruce no sabía qué hacer, había tratado de comunicarse con sus compañeros pero había sido inútil, ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba...un aroma dulce invadió la cueva, y se dió cuenta que provenía del arquero.

-Clint...tu aroma...- se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de Barton, por alguna razón que no entendía, esos ojos azules le suplicaban algo, instintivamente, tocó la mejilla del arquero y atrapó sus labios en un fogoso beso.

*****

Lejos de Latveria, en un punto desconocido de Europa, Reed despertaba, estaba en una habitación lujosa, su ropa había sido sustituida por una camisa ligera, sudaba, su respiración se tornaba agitada...no sabía qué hacer.

-Veo que despertaste Reed...-Von Doom yacía sentado en un sofá frente a él.

-¿Que....que me...hiciste Víctor?

El mencionado se pone de pie, camina hasta la cama y Reed puede jurar que le tomó el rostro con dulzura.

-Tu aroma Reed...me está volviendo loco...-


	29. IRBIS

T'challa continuaba su camino en la espalda del soldado, éste gimoteaba sin explicar la razón, el aroma dulce se hacía más intenso; el rey se dejó llevar por el dulce aroma y besó el cuello de Bucky, un fuerte gemido salió de la boca del castaño el cual se llevó las manos a su boca.

-Yo...lo siento... yo...- se volteó para ver aquellos ojos oscuros del monarca.  
El rey al verlo tragó grueso, su rostro totalmente sonrojado, su mirada nublada de deseo, su boca con un hilito de saliva que bajaba por su barbilla...era excitante.  
Sin pensarlo más atrapó los labios del soldado el cuál sin pena ni queja correspondió al salvaje beso, la desnudez de ambos no se hizo esperar, T'challa en su mente llamaba a la cordura, pero el dulce aroma del castaño le impedía pensar con raciocinio.  
Las manos del moreno acariciaban la piel llena de cicatrices por los constantes enfrentamientos, Bucky arañaba la espalda del monarca, ancha y sudorosa, el beso cada vez más desesperado...

-T'challa...te...te quiero dentro...- 

El brillo del deseo nubló la mente del soldado, en sus ojos se veía la lujuria, no sabía de qué era preso y no deseaba escapar; el rey le veía asombrado, excitado, esperando esas indecorosas palabras desde hace un año, se acomodó entre las piernas del soldado y notó su entrada lubricada, con dos dedos la acarició suavemente, los gemidos del castaño eran severos, sufriendo por no tenerlo dentro; sin esperar más colocó su miembro y comenzó a entrar, Bucky cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentir el intruso, el rey lentamente se abría camino, el calor invadió a ambos, cuando se supo completamente dentro agarró las piernas del soldado y comenzó el vaiven...primero suave, despacio, para que el castaño se acostumbrara, éste al principio gemía de dolor por ser su primera vez, luego sus gemidos eran lujuriosos.

-To...todo adentro...-

Suficientes palabras para que T'challa se descontrolara y embistiera duro, fuerte, deseando que ese soldado, por el que hace un año suspiraba, sintiera todo de él.  
Bucky sentía el calor, sentía la agonía, el placer de estar cerca del clímax.

-Bucky...aprietas rico...-

-T'challa...casi...ya casi...-

Y tras un fuerte gemido el castaño se derramó dejando sus fluidos sobre el vientre del rey, el cual seguía embistiendo al sentir como la entrada del soldado se cerraba, tras esa presión y al igual que Bucky, un gemido fuerte salió de su boca y el castaño sintió como por dentro el calor de T'challa le invadía.

El rey, agotado, cayó sobre el pecho del soldado, ambos sudaban a pesar de estar helando, Bucky acarició el cabello del monarca y éste con la respiración aún agitada sonreía.

-Lo siento...- se disculpaba el castaño -Perdi la razón...-

-No te disculpes...yo más que tú la perdí...al ver tus ojos...me perdí en ellos...te amo Bucky-

El corazón del soldado dió un fuerte latido el cual el Rey sintió

-Y...y yo a ti T'challa-

El rey levantó la mirada y se vio reflejado en esos ojos profundos del soldado, atrapó sus labios en un dulce beso y permanecieron abrazados hasta dormirse.

*****

T'challa despierta lentamente, se da cuenta que es de noche, aún no se ha comunicado con los vengadores, observa al castaño dormido a su lado entre sus brazos...era adorable.  
Le acaricia los mechones que caían sobre su rostro, este se mueve un poco sin despertar.  
Lentamente el rey se aparta de su abrazo para levantarse y buscar su comunicador y tratar de hablar con el Cap...sin embargo no lograba nada.  
Resignado a pasar ahí la noche volvió a acomodarse junto a su compañero, el cual con el movimiento despertó.

-T'challa...¿Qué sucede?-

-Lamento haberte despertado...¿Te sientes mejor?-

-De hecho...si...que extraño...-

-Esperemos que ya no tengas dolor alguno.... traté de hablar con los muchachos pero...no recibo respuesta...-

-¿Y a tu hermana le llamaste?-

T'challa hizo una mueca divertida

-No lo había pensado...-

Ambos sonríen viéndose a los ojos...Bucky se volvía a perder en esos orbes oscuros llenos de amor para el y T'challa sentía que su alma era llevada hasta lo más profundo del corazón del soldado...el aroma dulce volvió a invadir el lugar, mareando al rey.  
T'challa notó como el deseo volvía a nublar el juicio del soldado, ya que le recostó y se colocó sobre el a horcajadas.

-T'challa...eres mío-

Beso salvajemente los labios del rey y éste apretaba las caderas del soldado encendiendolo aún más, su entrepierna despertó y el soldado la sintió bajo de si.

-Parece que tu amigo me llama- dijo Bucky relamiéndose los labios dejando a T'challa más que excitado.

Sin contemplaciones introdujo todo el miembro del monarca dentro de él, suspiró ante la estocada, T'challa gemía, y el vaiven proseguía.  
Bucky movía las caderas haciendo círculos, T'challa apretaba los glúteos del contrario, este le besaba introduciendo su lengua en lo más profundo de su boca.  
Tras un movimiento, Bucky sintió el lugar en donde el placer le corrompía, y comenzó a saltar sobre T'challa, sentía como su próstata era jodida por el miembro del Rey, y éste al sentir la humedad interior del soldado la sensación del clímax se hacía presente, procuraba pensar en otras cosas para dejar que Bucky llegara primero.  
Un par de saltos más y un gemido sonoro, fue el indicativo que el soldado había logrado su objetivo, T'challa sintió la humedad en su vientre, tomó los glúteos del contrario y comenzó a menearlo a modo de que su falo llegara igual al clímax.  
Bucky sintió al moreno derramarse dentro de él mientras gemía delicioso y su mirada se perdía en el éxtasis.  
Tras salir de Bucky, T'challa aún agitado se acomodaba para acostarse junto al soldado, el cual había buscado el abrazo del rey para relajarse.

-Eres delicioso...- le susurraba el rey al oído

-Y tu eres excitante...- le sonreía el castaño a la vez que le roba un beso.

-Debo hablar con Shuri ...-

-No es necesario que te levantes para eso...-

El moreno sonriendo accedió a no abandonar el nido que habían armado para su aventura.

-¿Hermano?¿Qué sucede?-

-El sargento Barnes y yo nos separamos del equipo, no logro entablar comunicación con ellos-

-No te preocupes hermano, enviaré una nave a tu ubicación, esperala en una hora...cualquier cambio yo me comunico contigo-

-Esta bien Shuri, gracias-

A la vez que todo esto se daba, en una cueva a varios kilómetros de ahí se daba otra escena...


	30. EMERALD

El beso era intenso, Bruce no entendía lo que le movía a no separarse del arquero, éste sentía toda su sangre hervir, necesitaba más que un simple beso, como si su piel rogara por un roce de las manos del científico.  
En medio del beso, una mano comenzó a subir por la espalda de Bruce, sintió el tacto, delicado, delicioso...pero el temor pudo más y se apartó de Clint, el científico comenzó a caminar en círculos sosteniéndose la sien y cerrando fuerte los ojos.  
El rubio no entendía la actitud del contrario, sólo se quedo ahí, esperando, viendo como el científico ni le miraba a la cara.

-Si no te agrada...puedes irte y dejarme aquí...no hay problema...-dijo Clint bajando el rostro, sus ganas de tocar la piel del otro eran demasiado grandes, y si éste no quería, lo mejor era que se alejara, aunque eso signifique ya no ser correspondido.

-No...no es eso Clint...es solo...- el científico seguía sin mirarle a la cara -Si mi pulso llega alto, no podré evitar que el otro sujeto salga ...- levantó la vista y esos hermosos ojos azules le veían suplicante.

-¿Y eso sería malo?- sostuvo la mirada con Bruce, éste tragó grueso.

-No lo sé...no sé si llegue a lastimarte...-

-No te tengo miedo...así que tú no temas...- le tendió la mano a Banner, éste dudó por un momento...pero aceptó.

Nuevamente atraparon sus labios, ya sin vacilar, Banner tomó el rostro del contrario para intensificar el beso, sintió nuevamente el dulce olor que lo embriagaba, le insinuaba llegar más lejos, algo dentro de él decía que Hulk se portará bien, que no interferirá, no sabía si era el temor a no lastimar al rubio o si el embriagante beso lo hacía alucinar.  
Nuevamente Barton entró bajo la camisa de Banner, sin interrupciones esta vez, acariciaba la espalda del contrario mientras sus lenguas mantenían una lucha por no separarse.  
Banner no soportó más, comenzó a desnudar al rubio el cual no puso resistencia sino comenzó a imitar al castaño, las caricias, los besos, el aroma dulce, todo parecía irreal, sobre todo cuando sus partes bajas se rozaron al momento en que Banner se acomodó sobre Barton.  
Un gemido del rubio descontroló por completo al castaño, buscó el cuello del contrario y comenzó a besarlo, devorarlo...el otro sentía que ahí mismo moriría de placer por esas nuevas sensaciones que invadian su cuerpo y que no sabía explicar.  
El castaño bajó por el cuerpo del rubio marcando cada zona con besos salvajes y chupetones que dejaban la piel enrojecida, al llegar al miembro de Barton, se detuvo,le abrió las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, el rubio le miraba, deseoso, lujurioso.  
Abrió la boca para probar la escencia del arquero, el cual al sentir la humedad de la boca del científico arqueó la espalda soltando gemidos intensos, poco fue lo que duró ya que sintió las estrellas al terminar en la boca del otro, que no dudó en tragar todo lo que el rubio le daba.  
Cansado, pero aún deseoso miró al científico y le hizo una seña que lo besara, el castaño se acercó y nuevamente sus lenguas peleaban, al separarse un hilo de saliva unía sus lenguas.

-Entra en...en mi...Bruce-

La luz verde que el científico esperaba, se acomodó entre las piernas del arquero y notó que estaba lubricado, sonrió maliciosamente sin recordar lo que Tony le había contado, rozó su miembro en la entrada de Barton que gimió al sentir el contacto.

-Se...gentil...- le dijo el rubio y el castaño asintió

Comenzó a invadirlo, hace mucho que no sentía placer, casi hasta había olvidado la sensación, Clint estaba caliente, palpitante, el contacto era delicioso.  
El rubio se mordió un labio al sentir dentro a Banner, no pensaba con claridad, sentía que necesitaba eso, que era lo que siempre había deseado.  
Al estar todo dentro del rubio, el castaño comenzó lento y torpe, pero a medida la lubricación aumentaba, sentía la necesidad de ir rápido, se sentía más habilidoso, en una de las estocadas tocó el punto de Clint el cual hizo que gritara de placer, Banner le sujeto la cintura para ir más rápido, sentía el sudor recorrerle el cuerpo, quería más contacto con el rubio, lo levantó y dejó que se acomodara a horcajadas sobre el, Clint le rodeó el cuello y un beso salvaje se hizo presente, mientras daba el ritmo del acto.  
El placer...el amor...todo mezclado en un tónico afrodisíaco que sentía el rubio arder en su vientre, y en cada estocada necesitaba que el castaño tocara ese punto que lo vuelve loco de pasión.  
Bastaron unas estocadas más para que Clint viera estrellas una vez más, Banner sentía llegar, aún le faltaba, así que recostó al rubio para acelerar el ritmo mientras el otro gemía por el orgasmo aún presente en su cuerpo.  
Al tener su clímax, sintió derramarse dentro del rubio, el cual respiraba agitado, sonrojado, hermoso, salió de él y se recostó a su lado, el rubio cansado ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para mirarlo y se durmió casi de inmediato...Banner sentía que no podría controlar al otro sujeto por más tiempo, se levantó de golpe y dió varios pasos para salir de la cueva cuando se comenzó a transformar.

*****

Luego de unos 10 minutos de siesta, Clint despertó, se levantó de golpe y vio que el castaño no estaba, trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su cadera se lo impedía, a pesar de ello sonrió...se sentía pleno, satisfecho, como si de dar en el blanco se tratara.  
Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando unos pasos fuertes le obligaron a ver hacia la entrada de la cueva, Hulk entraba con fruta al parecer recién cortada que dejó en el suelo.  
Barton se sorprendió... pensó que Hulk no aparecería, pero quizás fue demasiado para Bruce, al menos eso pensó.  
El poderoso sujeto al ver a Barton despierto dió unos pasos hacia atrás, como temeroso, el rubio se percató.

-Hey... fortachón...ven acá conmigo- le extendió la mano y le sonrió dulcemente, Hulk algo dudoso se acercó a él y tomó su mano, el rubio le tocó despacio el rostro, fue suficiente para que el otro lo tomara y le cargara recostandolo en su pecho.

-Clint....¿Bien?-

El rubio aún sorprendido por la actitud del otro, se dejó consentir por el grande.

-Estoy perfecto...así contigo-

Así juntos, se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sin imaginarse las consecuencias de todo eso.


	31. THEA

En el templo de Kamar-Taj, Everett despertaba.

-¿Do...donde estoy?-

Stephen tragó grueso, *-el momento ha llegado-* pensó.

-Estas en Kamar-Taj, tuve que sacarte rápido luego que te inyectaron...-

-¿Inyectaron?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?-

Everett aún confundido se levanta de la cama y se sienta acomodándose en el respaldo,intenta hacer memoria...un poco en desorden las imágenes llegan a su mente.

-Si...creo que sí...dime...¿Moriré?-

-No...bueno...existe la posibilidad, pero no...-

-¿Cómo que existe la posibilidad? Por favor Dr. Strange sea honesto conmigo-

-Llamame Stephen...descuida estarás bien, ya estás bajo control-

-Soy Everett...aunque creo que lo sabes...y espero que tengas razon..-

El mago le sonríe y Ross se sonroja aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Como que hace calor aquí...-el agente se lleva su mano al cuello, empezó a sudar nuevamente.

-¿Te sientes bien Everett?-

El mago le toca la frente, el agente se estremece al contacto y al ver de cerca los ojos del contrario, un hermoso tono entre azul, verde y dorado, que le miraban preocupado, le hizo voltear el rostro bruscamente.

-¿Everett?-

Strange sabía lo que pasaba, había visto con el ojo de agamotto diferentes maneras de evitar aquello, pero simplemente estaban destinados, como si algo desde tiempos inmemorables lo había escrito en piedra para que ningún mortal o celestial lo borrara .

-Lo...lo siento Stephen...yo no...- la respiración del agente se agitaba, sentía que su rostro ardía, su mente se nublada, se llevó la mano que tenía en el cuello a la frente, comenzó a ver borroso, como si al tener frente a él a aquel mago extraño le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había imaginado.

-Tranquilo Everett, todo lo que sientes es por la sustancia que te inyectaron, debes descansar, hice todo lo posible para que estés mejor, solo tranquilízate... saldré un momento para que te relajes, iré por una taza de té...- al darse la vuelta, el mago sintió como el otro le sujetó el brazo, Stephen cerró los ojos, como anticipando lo que iba a ocurrir.

-No me dejes solo...- dijo Everett, el cual se sorprendió por lo que le pedía al doctor, soltó su agarre y se tomó ambas manos en señal de desconcierto.  
El mago volteó, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime Everett...¿Qué necesitas? Lo que quieras, pidemelo y te lo daré-

El aroma dulce invadió con fuerza el lugar, tanto que Stephen comenzó a sentirse acalorado, Everett estaba sofocado, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que quería.

-Solo no te vayas...por favor-

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos estaban perdidos en los iris del contrario, Strange tomó una mano del agente y le dió un beso, eso envió una corriente inexplicable por todo el cuerpo de Ross, sentía que quería más contacto de esa clase.  
Parte de su raciocinio aún estaba latente, diciendo *¡Pero qué carajo!* Pero los ojos de Strange, el roce de sus labios en su mano y la sensación acalorada mataron lo poco que quedaba de esa protesta.  
Strange se acercó lento al rostro del contrario, éste petrificado solo le veía, deseando tener un contacto más profundo con el mago, al estar a milímetros de su boca, se detuvo.

-No quiero forzarte...una vez que empiece no hay marcha atrás...- le susurró el mago y el agente sintió el calor de su respiración en su rostro.

-No me estás obligando...- fue el botón que accionó el deseo de Strange, sabía que Everett comenzaría a decaer si se negaba, pero aceptando la realidad, desde que se enteró que esa situación se iba a dar, la esperaba con ansias.  
Sin más impedimentos el mago atrapó los labios del agente en un beso lujurioso recibiendo aceptación del otro.  
Ross no sabía lo que le empujaba a seguir...en sí la sensación era placentera, y cuando sintió que el mago le quitaba la ropa deseaba que ese momento no fuera efímero, deseaba sentir por siempre el tacto que aquel hombre le brindaba.  
Imitó al mago al despojarle a éste la ropa, con un poco de dificultad debido a lo extraña de esta, tocaba su pecho mientras la lujuria la consumían a besos.  
En un movimiento hábil, Strange se recostó sobre Ross, sin despegar sus labios, el agente al sentir las pieles sudorosas friccionarse...

-Espera....-

El mago lo veía con duda

-¿No lo deseas?-

-No es eso...es que siento extraño...el roce...-

-¿Te refieres a esto?- el mago llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna de Ross, frotaba la zona suavemente, suficiente tacto para que el agente perdiera el control total de la razón y entregarse al momento.  
La piel sudada, el toque de su mano, los besos salvajes...todo era nuevo para Everett, antes había tenido relaciones, pero sin aquellas sensaciones que Stephen le proporcionaba.

-A...apenas te...conozco...-

-Y sin embargo tu cuerpo reacciona como si siempre hubieras Sido mío... entrégate todo Everett- le susurraba al oído al agente el cual ya dejaba salir gemidos lujuriosos.  
Las manos del mago siguieron explorando el cuerpo de Ross, llegó a su entrada, estaba ya muy lubricada, sabía que era el momento, sin embargo...

-¿Me dejas entrar?-

Con jadeo, mirada perdida y desesperación, Everett asintió.  
El mago se acomodó entre sus piernas, rozaba su glande sobre la lubricada entrada, Ross se movía buscando que se apresura a hacerlo suyo... entró despacio, Ross abrió los ojos ampliamente, arqueó la espalda y soltó un fuerte gemido, Stephen perdió la razón y le comenzó a azotar con fuerza, como si siempre hubiera perforado a Ross, éste sudaba, gemía casi gritaba, arañaba la espalda del mago, pasaba su lengua por el rostro del otro deseando que lo jodiera con más fuerza, Strange agarraba las piernas del contrario, apretándolas salvajemente al sentir las uñas de Everett enterrarse en su espalda.  
El mago sabía lo que pasaría, pero no imaginó que la sensación era magnífica, lujuriosa, placentera...plena.  
*-Asi se siente hacerlo con tu alma gemela-* pensaba el mago.  
Los besos llenos de saliva y desesperación les llenaban el interior, las lenguas jugaban a explorarse mutuamente, el deseo les invadió, y Ross juraba que hasta amor, aunque no lo conociera.  
Tras varias estocadas salvajes, Stephen tocó el punto de Ross que de inmediato lo transportó a la gloria, derramándose entre ambos cuerpos, el mago al sentir aquello en su piel, azotó más fuerte y su clímax llegó casi de inmediato, llenando por completo a Everett.  
Cansados, jadeando, se abrazaban, Stephen se dejó caer sobre Ross y este le recibió con caricias en su cabello.

-Lo siento...- decía el mago

-No tienes porqué...yo también lo deseaba-

-¿Aunque no me conozcas?-

-¿Sabes? Por alguna razón siento que te conozco de toda la vida-

-Si...lo entiendo...- Stephen sonríe y Ross le imita, pensando que todo era raro, pero se sentía completo, por alguna extraña razón.  
Strange se acostó al lado de Ross, le abrazó y este rápidamente se quedó dormido.  
El mago mientras le veia dormido pensaba:

*-Ya vienes en camino, Thea...-*


	32. VASTAGOS

Shuri le envío una nave a T'challa, el cual tomó en brazos a Bucky, a pesar de sus protestas, y lo acomodó lo mejor que pudo para que no le disgustara nada, al soldado le agradaba la atención, pero sentía que su moreno era demasiado sobreprotector.

-Debemos llamar a los otros T'challa-

-Estoy registrando una señal débil en esa dirección, como una especie de faro...-

-Talvez sean los otros...-

Sin dudarlo se dirigieron a la dirección que el sistema les brindaba, ya fuera de Latveria en Hungría, luego de unos minutos llegaron a una zona boscosa, aterrizaron y notaron un claro en donde Banner tenía en sus brazos a Clint, que al parecer estaba lastimado.

-¡Dr. Banner! Qué bueno que le encontramos...- decía el rey.

-Si, gracias, por favor ayuden a Clint...-

-Bruce estoy bien...solo fue un doblón...-

-No protestes...no puedes caminar ...-

Al parecer, cuando salieron de la cueva, Clint aún estaba mareado y tropezó doblándose el tobillo, Banner todo un sobreprotector le cargó hasta llegar a la zona boscosa esperando que les encontraran.  
Tras recogerles, se dirigieron a Wakanda.

******

Los Vengadores llegaban a Wakanda, el profesor había despertado con la ayuda de Jean, Tony y Steve no esperaron más para ir a abrazar a sus bellas niñas, mientras Thor tomaba en brazos a Loki, quien a pesar de sus protestas, quedó a cargo de Shuri por petición del rubio.  
Luego de unas horas para atender a los heridos, se disponían a partir decepcionados por los que habían extraviado cuando llegó Shuri ante ellos.

-¡Buenas noticias! Mi hermano se comunicó conmigo, y el Sargento Barnes está con el, en unas horas estarán aquí-

Todos celebraban, mientras Tony estaba pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede Tony?¿No te alegra que ellos estén bien?-

-Steve...uno de ellos fue inyectado...a estas alturas ya estarían muertos...pero Barnes y el Rey están a salvó...lo que significa....-

-Fondue...- dijo sin pensar Steve, sorprendiendose abiertamente.

-No comentemos nada hasta que ellos estén aquí...-

Luego de una hora, llega la nave a Wakanda, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Bruce y Clint también.

-¡Amigos míos! Qué bueno que estén bien...- celebra Thor

-Pensamos que moriríamos...- decía Clint entre risas

Steve y Tony se veían serios, sabían lo que eso significaba.  
Luego del caluroso recibimiento, los 4 recién llegados, el profesor, Steve y Tony se reunieron a solas.  
Steve no sabía cómo afrontar lo que venía.

-Nos alegra que se encuentren bien y a salvo- comenzó -Pero debemos hablar de algo sumamente importante...-

El silencio reinó

-Dinos Cap qué sucede...- ríe Clint

-Lo que el Capitán quiere decir- interrumpe el Profesor -Es que de ustedes 4, 2 fueron inyectados con el suero de la vida, y al haber superado las fases, significa....-

El profesor calló al ver las expresiones de espanto de los 4.

-Significa que al igual que yo, serán madres...ya que si están con vida es que fueron fecundados naturalmente...- terminó Tony la idea.

Los 4 interesados guardaron silencio, las miradas atónitas eran evidentes, T'challa se llevó una mano a su boca y vió a Bucky, que veía el suelo sin aún comprender la noticia; Clint por su parte veía el techo, como analizando la situación...y Banner estaba sentado con la cabeza en la mesa.

-¿A quienes inyectaron?- cuestionó Tony

Tímidamente, Clint levanta su mano, aún veía el techo tratando de tragar aquella idea.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunta Steve

T'challa observa a Bucky quien aún está con la cabeza gacha, puede notar que algo no está bien.

-¿Bucky, q sucede?- pregunta T'challa, más tardo en hacer la pregunta que el soldado se desplomó inconciente al piso.  
El rey se alarma y le toma en brazos.

-El fue inyectado Capitán, ¿Puede estar en peligro?-

-A estas alturas..- responde Tony -Todo síntoma que tenga es por el embarazo... probablemente el desmayo sea por el shock-

-Lo llevaré a la enfermería...- y sin esperar aprobación, el monarca abandonó la sala con el soldado en brazos.

Clint aún no asimilaba la noticia, mientras Banner le miraba esperando su respuesta.

-Dime Tony...¿Se siente raro?- preguntó el arquero

-Al principio sí....luego es lo más hermoso que puedes vivir....-

Clint sonríe, Bruce le mira extrañado pero aliviado.

-Seremos padres Clint....-dijo levantándose de la silla y abrazando al arquero, el cual le corresponde el abrazo.

*****

Luego del shock, aún se cuestionaban por Strange y Ross, no sabían si seguían con vida.  
Después que Bucky despertó y asimilara su realidad, volvieron a reunirse los 4 con Tony, Steve y el profesor.

-Sabemos que Reed también fue inyectado, no tenemos idea si sigue con vida...además de Strange y Ross ...- decía Steve

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de los portales del mago

-Ya estamos de vuelta- decía Stephen mientras daba paso a que Everett entrara.

-Perdonen la demora- decía Ross -Stephen me explicaba lo del suero y nosotros...-

-¿De dónde salieron ustedes?- cuestiona alarmado Steve

-Luego de ser inyectado, me llevé a Everett hasta Kamar-Taj- dice pacífico el mago

-Dejemos de rodeos...¿Quien es el inyectado?- pregunta Tony

-Yo- afirma Ross - y se lo que eso significa...por eso tardamos en llegar-

De los 6 involucrados, es obvio que Stephen y Everett son los más maduros.

-Muy bien, por lo visto el cuartel se llenará de más primos de mis niñas- ríe divertido Tony.

-Hay una cosa más, Sr.Stark....-

-¿Qué cosa Dr. Strange?-

El silencio invadió el lugar, un ruido de portal se escuchaba.

-Ahora aclararé esa duda...-afirma Strange

Ante ellos aparecieron 5 jóvenes, 2 chicos y 3 chicas


	33. MADRES

***Antes de la llegada de Strange** *

T'challa lleva presuroso a Bucky a la enfermería, aún está consternado por la noticia, pero le importaba más el estado del otro, ya que si en verdad está esperando, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra.  
Los médicos que atendían al soldado aprovecharon para tomar muestras de sangre, estudios de ultrasonidos, escaneo corporal, ritmo cardíaco...todo lo necesario para saber en qué condiciones se encontraba el soldado.  
En la habitación en la que se encuentra Bucky, aún inconciente con T'challa tomándole la mano y sin creer lo que estaba pasando, había silencio, tanto que la respiración del soldado era muy audible para el monarca, este solo le veía dormir, jugaba con los mechones del cabello castaño del contrario y le acariciaba el rostro...

-Aun me cuesta creer...que tú me darás a mi heredero ...-

Perdido en sus pensamientos lo encontró Shuri, que ya traía los resultados de los estudios.

-¿Seguro que estás bien hermano?-

-Completamente...dime cómo está el sargento-

-Bueno...tal y como dijo el Sr.Stark, está en cinta...el mismo suero actúa de catalizador para hacer la fecundación en los siguientes 15 minutos del coito....-

Hubo un silencio incómodo... T'challa estaba muy apenado y su hermana no se atrevía a verle a la cara.

-¿Por ahora no hay problemas?- rompió el silencio el rey.

-Todo está bien, así que al despertar...debes hablar con el hermano...-

Shuri le dió una palmada en la espalda a su hermano en señal de apoyo y abandonó la habitación.

*****

***** **Kamar-Taj** **, una hora antes***

Ross aún no creía lo que Strange le contaba, estaba aturdido con la noticia.

-Entiendo si no quieres esto Everett...incluso si pudiera tenerle en lugar q tú lo hagas con mucho gusto lo hiciera... sólo te pido ...si no quieres al bebé entrégamelo al nacer, por favor-

-Dime Stephen...¿En serio crees que dejaré tirado a mi hijo? YO SERE SU MADRE, de hecho si a ti no te parece eso puedes largarte, mi hijo sólo me necesita a mí....-

El mago sonrió... sabía que no sería tan difícil convencerlo, sin embargo era mejor prevenir.

-Debemos ir a Wakanda, ahí se reunirán todos, incluyendo las otras madres....-

-¿Otras madres?-

-Si cariño...hay 3 más como tu- le guiña un ojo al decir eso y se sobreentiende que otros fueron inyectados como el.

*****

Luego que el rey se llevara a Bucky, Clint y Banner salieron a caminar por los jardines del Palacio por sugerencia de Bruce.  
Un silencio se había entablado entre ambos...había mucho que decir y pocas maneras de hacerlo bien...sin embargo, Clint se animó.

-Dime Bruce ...¿En serio estás tranquilo con la idea? Es que durante la reunión no te noté muy entusiasta...-

-Te seré honesto...cuando las gemelas vinieron del futuro, pudimos ver la inteligencia de Tony y la fuerza de Steve...- tragó saliva y apartó la vista antes de terminar de hablar -¿No crees que nuestro hijo pueda heredar mi maldición?-

Clint calló...era obvio que lo había analizado, existía la posibilidad que los rayos gamma en el afectaran el desarrollo de su bebé, pero....

-¿Y por eso no lo amarías?¿No crees que con mayor razón merece nuestro amor? Cuáles sean las condiciones en las que venga, ya está en camino...si tú temes que sea igual a ti, y por eso no lo quieres, no te preocupes, yo de alguna manera podré cuidarlo solo....-

El arquero molesto dió la vuelta dispuesto a sanjar esa conversación, sin embargo un agarre lo detuvo.

-No me malinterpretes Clint...lo nuestro a ido muy rápido...y jamás pensé que podría ser padre por mi condición... ésto es nuevo para mi...-

-¡Para mí tambien Bruce!¿Acaso se te olvida que soy hombre y aún así estoy en embarazo?¡Nuestro hijo es un milagro!y si te acobardas entonces lárgate donde nadie te encuentre....-

El arquero visiblemente molesto, se soltó del agarre del científico, le dió la espalda y volvió al Palacio. Banner no sabía cómo explicarle a Barton que no deseaba apartarlo de él ni a su bebé...es solo que no quería que su hijo sufriera el infierno que él ha estado viviendo los últimos años.  
Dejó que el arquero se marchara para que pudiera calmarse, y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que siente...y al sentirse perdido solo buscó a una persona.

-Lo siento Tony, sé que las niñas te consumen tiempo pero en serio necesito un consejo...-

-Si, lo imagino...dime Brucie en qué puedo serte útil...-

-Clint piensa que no quiero al bebé porque le mencioné que puede traer mi condición...y no encuentro las palabras para explicarle que si lo amo y que si amo a mi hijo, pero no quiero que viva como yo...-

-Simplemente dile eso, ¿Acaso no es obvio?estoy seguro que ni una vez le haz dicho que lo amas...-

Bruce calló...era verdad...quizás parte del enojo del arquero era esa insertidumbre.

-Creo que tienes razón....-

-Siempre la tengo mi querido amigo...ahora ve y conquista ese corazón embarazado- Tony le guiña un ojo y le insiste que vaya a por su amor.

*****

En la enfermería, Bucky despertaba

-Buenos días...¿Te sientes mejor?- le sonríe T'challa, suficiente motivación para relajarse

-Si...dime ¿Qué sucedió?-

T'challa narró brevemente lo ocurrido.

-Entonces...es verdad- Bucky se lleva un brazo a su frente, aun yace recostado en la camilla.

-Si Bucky...dime...¿Tú quieres esto?- el rey le veía temeroso, pensando que el soldado no quisiera aquello, pero...

-¿Bromeas?¡Claro que quiero! Es tu hijo el que llevo dentro, nada me hace más...feliz...- la voz se le entrecortó, una lágrima traicionera de felicidad rodó por su mejilla, T'challa moría de ternura, jamás imaginó que el exsoldado Hydra tuviera un blando corazón, secó con una mano la lágrima y le besó los ojos.

-Ahora te convertirás en reina de Wakanda- ambos ríen divertidos

-Tecnicamente así debe ser hermano- interrumpe Shuri -Nuestro querido soldado vestirá el atuendo tradicional de las novias de Wakanda...muero por ver eso- soltó una carcajada la princesa.

-Shuri...no molestes- le reprocha el rey

-Sabes de sobra que así debe ser-

-¿Están hablando en serio?- pregunta incrédulo Bucky

-Luego hablaremos eso, no te preocupes...- T'challa le besa la frente

-Aaww tortolitos- siguen las risas de Shuri.

-Eres mala princesa- ríe Bucky

-Al casarte con el rey, te conviertes en mi hermano...es obvio que debo molestarte- sigue riendo mientras sale de la habitación.

-Shuri no dejará que viva en paz...te lo aseguro...- sonríe T'challa - Bueno...es mejor que volvamos a la reunión...¿Te sientes en condiciones de ir?-

-Cariño, estoy en cinta, no paralítico...-

Ambos comparten un beso y una sonrisa antes de dejar la habitación.

*****

Banner toca la puerta de la habitación de Clint.

-¿Quien?-

-¿Podemos hablar Clint?-

Tardó un poco en abrir la puerta, al hacerlo, el rubio se recargo en el marco con los brazos cruzados.

-Que quieres...-

-Perdoname....-

-¿Solo a eso vienes?¿A qué te perdone por querer matar a mi hijo no nacido? Estas equivocado Banner...mucho puedo quererte pero no pienso tolerar...-

-Te amo...-

El rubio calló ante la interrupción del castaño.

-¿Qué?-

Bruce empujó a Clint dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin esperar respuesta besó los labios del arquero el cual aún estaba en shock

-Perdoname por darte una mala idea...jamás quize que entendieras que quiero matar al bebé... sólo tengo miedo que tenga ésto...y que tú no lo ames por eso... serás su madre, y el amor de madre es lo más bello que un niño puede tener...te amo Clint, gracias por llevar a mi hijo en tu interior...-

Clint se petrificó, jamás imaginó esas palabras de Bruce, de nadie de hecho, la voz se le atoró en la garganta, comenzó a llorar, Bruce sabía que algo así podía pasar, le abrazó y le seguía susurrando al oído *-te amo....te amo-*.

-Vamos a la reunión, que antes que yo viniera a buscarte nos avisaron que Barnes a despertado...¿Estarás bien Clint?-

-Ahora más que nunca me siento mejor-


	34. HIJOS

5 jóvenes aparecieron frente a los presentes.

Todos se miraban asombrados, a excepción de Strange, que veía sonriendo a los inusuales visitantes.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes Vengadores- decía el mago y los mencionados saludaban -Bienvenida mi princesa...- Stephen se acerca a una de ellos, esta le sonríe y le abraza.

-Gracias papá...- contesta la chica

-¡PAPA!- Gritan el resto asombrados, Everett se lleva las manos a su boca en señal de asombro.

El mago le toma una de las manos a la chica, se acerca a Ross y este sigue en su asombro.

-Everett cariño...ella es nuestra princesa...Thea-

La chica le sonríe...tiene larga cabellera plateada, los hermosos ojos de Stephen y viste igual que el mago, se acerca al agente y este deja caer lagrimas al verla.

-Mamá...- esa simple palabra bastó para que Everett apretara en un fuerte abrazo a la chica y llorara descontroladamente.

-Eres tan hermosa mi niña...- decía entre lagrimas Ross.

La emotiva reunión prosiguió...

-Por favor muchachos, preséntense...- afirma el mago ante los chicos, el resto de los presentes seguían atónitos.

Un joven de tez morena, cabello castaño corto y ojos azules vestido con el manto de Pantera Negra se acerca a T'challa y Bucky, hace el saludo oficial de los soldados Wakandianos y se inclina ante ellos, dejando asombrado al monarca y al soldado.

-Les saludo, Madre, Padre, en nombre de sus yo del futuro-

T'challa se asombra y Bucky se lanzó al muchacho que sonriendo le recibe en sus brazos.

-Tu...eres mi hijo...- decía entre lagrimas Bucky, el muchacho le corresponde el abrazo.

-Si madre...al parecer tu nunca cambias- el muchacho se hunde en el cuello del soldado.

-Mi hijo..-Decía asombrado T'challa mientras le veía abandonar los brazos de Bucky.

-Si padre...- El monarca se perdió en los ojos azules del muchacho, tan similares a los de Bucky.

-Irbis...me recuerdas al *Irbis...- decía aun anonadado el rey.

-Ese es mi nombre Padre...-

Al otro lado de la sala, una chica de ojos azules y cabello castaño rizado vestida como Clint se acerca a este y a Bruce, el arquero no espera y abraza a la chica y esta sonríe.

-Tu eres mi niña ¿verdad?- decía entre sollozos

-Si mamá...- sonríe la chica, observa a un asombrado Bruce, se separa de Clint y se acerca al científico que aún esta anonadado.

-Descuida papá, aunque heredé tus celulas de rayos Gamma, puedo controlarlo gracias a ti...- Banner sumamente conmovido al ver la mirada azul de la chica, le acaricia el rostro y le deja un beso en la frente.

-Tu y tu madre es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...por ti no me rendiré...Emerald-

-Ese es mi nombre...- sonrie la chica sabiendo que su padre le puso ese nombre por los rayos Gamma.

Algo apartados, 2 chicos solo observaban los encuentros, un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos azules, y una chica rubia ojos verdes, Steve se acercó a ellos.

-Y ustedes son...-

-Mi hermano Fenrir, yo soy Frigga, hijos gemelos de Thor y Loki-

-Puedo llamar a sus padres.....-

-Descuide Capitán...nosotros les sorprenderemos- le sonríe la chica

Luego de los emotivos encuentros, se reúnen todos, esta vez habla el profesor.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes, de verdad que me han dejado sorprendido, supongo que su presencia aca significa que tienen información que ignoramos...-

-Asi es Profesor- habla Irbis -De hecho todos los enviados al pasado fuimos enviado al mismo tiempo, si no me equivoco, Mary y Sarah ya estuvieron acá hace un año, pero para nosotros es como si hubiéramos viajado juntos...-

-¿Todos son vengadores?- Pregunta Steve

-Asi es Capitán- responde Emerald -Así como las gemelas, nosotros hemos venido a apoyar, en este caso con el Dr. Doom..-

-¿Que saben de el?- Pregunta Tony

-Es un hechicero poderoso, incluso a mi padre le fue difícil enfrentarle...se apoyó en lo que quedó de Hydra para someter todo el pueblo de Latveria...ahora mismo debe tener secuestrado al Sr. Richard, debemos rescatarle y sacar del trance en el que Doom se encuentra...-

-¿Trance?¿Que acaso esta siendo controlado?- pregunta T'challa

-Asi es padre- habla Irbis -Hay incluso alguien mas poderoso detras de todo esto...-

-¿Quien?- pregunta Bruce

-Amora...- Dice Thea -Es una hechicera poderosa desterrada desde hace mucho de Asgard, lo que sabemos que Doom se dejo manipular para poder secuestrar al Sr. Reed y ésta a cambio le pidió el suero de la vida...por eso Fenrir y Frigga están aquí- Señala a los gemelos -Thor y Loki saben de lo que Amora es capaz, con la ayuda de ellos y el apoyo de todos nosotros podremos vencerle...-

-Debemos reunir al equipo- Decia el Capitán

-Y rápido Capitán...entre mas tiempo perdamos menos son las posibilidades de encontrar con vida al Sr. Reed...- decía Irbis.

*****

Al salir de la sala, los jóvenes y sus padres se dedicaron a hablar, Fenrir y Frigga buscaron a los suyos, que estaban en uno de los jardines del palacio.

-Deberías tomar este elixir midgardiano- regañaba Thor a Loki -la hermana del Rey dice que le hará bien al bebé...-

-No empieces con eso Thor...no me gustan las cosas midgardianas...-responde con desagrado Loki.

-Debes tomarlo, es delicioso...-un joven de cabello negro les habla, ambos dioses voltean, ven al muchacho acompañado de una chica rubia ojos verdes.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- habla Thor molesto, llamando a Rompetormentas.

-Tranquilo...-dice el joven, llamando al hacha y sosteniéndola ante la mirada anonadada de los dioses.

Loki les observa detenidamente, la chica lleva un colgante que era de su madre, y siempre lo lleva oculto en sus ropajes.

-¿¡QUIENES SON?!- dice encolerizado Thor, Loki le detiene colocando su brazo sobre el pecho del rubio.

-¿Vienen del futuro?- cuestiona Loki, Frigga sabe que su madre es muy inteligente, y le sonríe, Loki se asombra.

-Frigga...Fenrir...- Les dice Loki y Thor se sorprende

-¿Los conoces Loki?-

-¡Vaya! con que padre no escogió ningun nombre...fuiste malo madre- dice entre risas el muchacho.

-Thor...ellos son tus hijos...-

-¿De que hablas Loki?-

-Ellos vienen del futuro...son los hijos que yo te daré...-

Thor se asombra, al igual que Loki al ver detenidamente a los muchachos, ambos tienen un poco de ellos.

-Madre del futuro dijo que rapido nos reconocerias- sonrie la chica

Thor no espera mas y abraza a los chicos, que entre risas le reciben, Loki aun no sale de su asombro, los muchachos se le acercan y se inclinan ante el.

-Loki, Reina madre de Asgard, te saludamos...-dice Fenrir, Loki les observa conteniendo el aliento

-Son...tan hermosos- dice aun anonadado levantando a los chicos y abrazándolos

-16 años después nos dices lo mismo madre- dice Frigga

Los jóvenes les dicen las razones de los viajes al pasado

-Amora...hace mucho no escuchaba de ella- dice Loki

-Debemos vencerle, sino desatara el caos engendrando un ejercito infernal- Dice Ferir

-Debemos actuar...-Dice Thor sosteniendo el hacha -Es hora de acabar con todo el caos-  
  


************

**IRBIS** **:** _Leopardo de las nieves, parte de la familia de las Panteras._   
  


_Saludos a tod@s los que siguen esta historia, mil gracias por el apoyo y por leer esta cosa aunque fea es para tod@s ustedes, los quiero ;)_


	35. AMORA

**_*Punto desconocido en Europa*_ **

Reed abrió ampliamente los ojos al sentir la mano de Doom en su rostro, por alguna razón no le atemorizaba, sentía que en ese ser desalmado y despreciable aún yacía el hombre que lo conquistó años atrás y que sin más desapareció un día y se volvió un villano.

-Reed...tu aroma...me está volviendo loco-

-Victor...- su voz salió quebrada, como suplicante, eso bastó para que Doom perdiera el control y besara salvajemente al científico, que no se resistió, al contrario, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del otro, el beso salvaje y lujurioso invitaba a llegar más lejos, Víctor se desnudó casi de inmediato, ayudado por Reed, Doom quitó la poca ropa que el otro llevaba, seguían los besos, caricias, gemidos degenerados, sus entrepiernas rozaban, el calor era excitante, indescriptible, incomprensible...sensaciones que jamás habían sentido, sobre todo Reed.  
Víctor besaba el cuello del científico, comenzó a bajar por su pecho, lamiendo y mordisqueando sus rosados pezones, bajó aún más hasta tener frente a si su caliente erección y su entrada ya bien lubricada.  
Doom se llevó aquello a su boca mientras con 2 dedos invadía el interior húmedo de Richards, el cual gemía, casi gritaba de excitacion, se arqueaba al sentir la lengua del otro al igual que los dedos invadiendole, un calor sintió que bajó de su vientre hasta acabar en la boca del contrario, un gemido estruendoso más el arqueo de su espalda indicó al otro que llegó al éxtasis, abandonó el miembro húmedo y la entrada lubricada para introducir su propio falo casi de un golpe, Reed grito al sentir al intruso, sin embargo se acostumbró a la sensación que sintió placentera, Doom comenzó el vaiven.

-Reed... estás...mmm.... delicioso...-

-Vic....Vic...tor....-

El científico no podía articular palabra, la sensación era única, sentía como le jodia la próstata y sentirse gozoso por eso, el otro había deseado esa clase de contacto desde hace mucho, pero Reed, siempre casado con su trabajo y no con su relación, nunca quizo dar el siguiente paso.  
El vaiven más intenso, las estocadas más profundas, los gemidos casi gritos retumbaban en las paredes, el golpeteo de la cama, el sudor, los fluidos...todo parecía música, capaces de solo ellos escucharla y que les invitaba a la perdición.  
Víctor sintió el golpe caliente en su interior propio del orgasmo, que llegó junto a un gemido de Reed que sentía derretirse sobre el vientre del contrario.  
El acto se había consumado, Reed no morirá debido al suero, a cambio una criatura venía en camino...Víctor debe admitir que ese bebé no estaba en sus planes, pero que venga de Reed, de lo que hizo con Reed, le hacía estremecerse.  
El científico, fatigado, se duerme casi de inmediato, Doom abandona el cuerpo de Richards, le besa en la frente y le cubre con una sábana.

- _Doom_ _...responde_...-

Le llama una voz femenina desde un sofisticado radio dentro de la habitación, Victor se acerca

-Aqui estoy, Amora....-

\- _Espero no hayas olvidado nuestro trato ..ya tienes a tu reina.._. -

-Claro querida despreocúpate...todo estará listo mañana por la mañana en Ámsterdam...-

\- _Muy bien...fue lindo hacer negocios contigo_ ..-

Víctor corta comunicación...se irrita...esa mujer supo su oscuro secreto y deseaba aprovecharse de el para destruir a todos los Vengadores...sobre todo a los hijos de Odín.

*****

En el Palacio de Wakanda, ahora todos reunidos.

-Bien...-comienza el Capitan- Al parecer ya tenemos los detalles de lo que planea Doom...es muy probable que esté manipulado por una hechicera asgardiana desterrada, aún no sabemos cómo llegó a la tierra y mucho menos como encontró a Doom, así que, estos muchacho -Señalando a los 5 q vinieron del futuro- al igual que mis hijas han viajado a travez del tiempo para darnos detalles y probablemente la victoria sobre esta misión...-

-Lo más importante- señala el Profesor -Es reconocer el centro de todo esto, el suero de la vida...lo importante ahora no solo es detener a Amora y a Doom, sino destruir todo rastro del suero, ya que muy probablemente cause más estragos si queda un poco a libre albedrío-

-El plan será el siguiente...- comienza Irbis

Entre planeamientos y opiniones, se traza el curso a seguir.

-Muy bien amigos, mis hijos y yo haremos la primera investigación de Amora, les encomiendo a Loki- afirma Thor sin esperar respuesta sale con los gemelos, Tormenta, Visión y Wanda, dejando a Loki una vez más con Shuri.

-La agente Romanoff, los agentes de la CIA y yo seguiremos investigando a Doom, papá te encargo a mamá..-Dice Emerald saliendo con todos los mencionados.

-Mi padre y yo trataremos de buscar el modo de sellar a Amora, nos llevaremos a mamá ya que trabajaremos mejor en el templo, estaremos en contacto...-afirma Thea, Strange hace un portal, y llevándose a Everett, ambos magos desaparecen.

-El resto debemos prepararnos para una posible emboscada o invasión, a estas alturas no sabemos los movimientos a seguir de Amora, así como es probable que no nos busque, así es posible que ya esté dentro de Wakanda, así que todos en marcha- afirma el Cap, todos comienzan a prepararse.

Bucky está junto a Irbis mientras T'challa junto a Steve dirigen a todos los que se preparan a la lucha.

-Dime hijo...¿Cómo es el futuro?-pregunta el soldado

-Lo siento madre.... prometí no decir nada, sino el espacio tiempo colapsaría y no podríamos volver... perdón...-Irbis se inclina hasta casi besar el suelo y Bucky le detiene.

-Hijo por favor...no hagas eso...-

-Pero madre....eres la reina...se te debe respeto...-

A Irbis sin querer se le salió esa noticia, Bucky hizo como que no entendió para no asustarlo.

-Podre ser el amo del mundo...pero soy tu madre...y una madre ama incondicionalmente a sus hijos...eso fue lo que mi madre, tu abuela me enseñó hace ya mucho tiempo...-

-Ay mamá...no cambias nada...-sonrie el muchacho y Bucky observa que el muchacho tiene la sonrisa del Rey.

*****  
En un punto desconocido de Europa, Doom recuerda .. .

_Amora, hechicera...desterrada "injustamente" de Asgard, cayó a la tierra hace algunos años encerrada en un meteoro...en la atmósfera el meteoro se rompe y la hechicera puede liberarse como si de un genio se tratara._   
_Por azares del destino, el científico que inventó el suero se encontró con Amora en lo profundo de un bosque, y éste pensando que se trataba de una deidad, se inclinó y suplicó por la vida de su compañero... ésta no entendía la petición y le pidió explicaciones.... este soltó todo lo del suero y de cómo su compañero llevaba el embarazo a termino._   
_Amora, cegada por el poder, ideó un plan con el suero para engendrar a su ejército, hizo que el hombre abandonara la cabaña mientras ella hacía que el parto se adelantara...y como ya se había dicho, el y el bebé fallecieron._   
_El hombre regresó a Hydra para seguir investigando, ahí Amora le acompañaba como una sombra, ya que al haber estado encerrada tanto tiempo, su magia se había debilitado...La hechicera logro tener acceso a documentos donde estaban los principales proveedores de Hydra, así fue como supo que Víctor, era el candidato ideal ya que el aportaba más a la "empresa" cuando esta lo requería._   
_Una cosa llevó a la otra y Amora le ofreció lo que más deseaba a cambio del suero._

_-Dime_ _mortal...lo que sea q deseas te lo concederé...a cambio de una enorme cantidad de el suero de la vida....-_

_-¿Lo que sea?-_

_-Lo_ _que me pidas...te lo entregaré-_

_-Quiero_ _a Reed en mi cama_...-

*****

Esos pensamientos fueron sacudidos de la cabeza de Doom cuando vio que Reed despertaba.


	36. AMORA 2

-Mmm..donde...¿Donde estoy?-

-Estás en mi cama, querido Reed...-

-Victor...-al ver al hechicero y ver su propia desnudez, Richards comienza a recordar el jadeante encuentro que tuvo con el -...¿Que me hiciste?-

-¿Yo? Salvarte...obvio...deberías agradecerme...-

-¿Salvarme?¿De qué diablos hablas Víctor?-

-El suero fue inyectado en ti...era o concebir o morir...¿No es eso lo que con Stark se descubrió?-

Reed traga grueso...es verdad, fue inyectado, pero nunca supo que se trató del suero de la vida.

-Victor...entonces...tu...¿Porque?-

Víctor se abalanza sobre Reed y le entrega un beso salvaje, el científico siente deseo y pasión en ese beso que correspondió, al separarse el hechicero le sostiene la barbilla.

-Esto es lo que siempre quise de ti mi querido Reed...solo que tus investigaciones eran más importantes que yo...amabas tu ciencia más que a mí...por eso huí...ahora me he convertido en alguien grande... poderoso...-

-¿Y con eso justificas las masacres de Hydra?¿Por eso te aliaste con esos asesinos?¿Por el poder?-

Doom endurece su mirada, observa en los ojos de Reed lagrimas de traición...

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?Hice todo esto para tenerte aquí, así...conmigo...no me importó vender mi alma al diablo con tal de amarte de este modo Reed...-

*¿Vender su alma?¿A qué se refiere?* Se preguntaba Richards, ya no dijo nada, solo volteó el rostro, sabiendo que Doom le había profanado y de paso esperando una criatura de el...todo eso no le hubiera molestado si Hydra no hubiera estado involucrada.

-Se que llegarás a entender Reed, pero mientras, te cuidaré para que no le quites la vida a mi hijo...-

Alguien tocaba la puerta, Doom se separa de Reed.

-Adelante...-

-Majestad, el jet está listo...-

-Gracias Jean, trae ropa para el Sr. Reed, de ahora en adelante tratalo como si fuera yo, además de entregarle una escolta y vigilarle...-

-Lo que ordene Majestad...-al decir eso, el sirviente sale de la habitación.

-No puedes tenerme contra mi voluntad Víctor, sabes que con mi habilidad tratare de escapar...-

-Lo se mi reina...- se acerca otra vez a Reed hasta estar casi rozando sus narices -Pero al igual que tú, yo tengo mis habilidades-

En un movimiento rápido,Doom le coloca una sortija en su mano derecha, tiene una piedra roja, Reed se sobresaltaron al sentir el objeto

-¿Que es esto?-

-Digamos que es tu anillo de compromiso...no podrás quitartelo, eso impedirá que huyas...- le da un beso rápido mientras se termina de vestir

Reed trató, pero no pudo safarlo de su dedo, además trató de utilizar su habilidad para escabullirse pero cada vez que trataba la joya roja se iluminaba....y simplemente no podía...se resignó a ser el prisionero de Doom.

*****

**_ÁMSTERDAM_ **

El jet lleva algunas horas volando, Reed acompaña a Víctor, resignado a no poder escapar debido al hechizo que en la joya se libera.

- _Favor_ _de abrocharse los cinturones, estamos por descender_ -

Al llegar al aeropuerto y bajar de la nave, Reed observa a lo lejos una escolta junto a una mujer, alta, esbelta, y al parecer peligrosa.

-Querido Vicky... un placer volver a verte...-

-Te pedí que esperaras en las instalaciones Amora...-

La mujer se acerca y desliza un dedo desde el estómago hasta la barbilla del hechicero

-Querido...¿Cuando entenderás que las cosas se hacen a mi manera? Sin excepciones...-

Amora se percata de la presencia de Reed

-¿Porque trajiste a tu reina?-

-Ya ha concebido...debo cuidarle...-

-Oooooh felicidades querido Vicky... pensé que no llegarías a esto, debo aceptar que te subestime...-

-¿Podemos apresurar esto?-

-Claro...suban-

La mujer les señala una limosina blanca esperando su llegada, varias camionetas negras entre escoltas de Víctor y de Amora acompañan el viaje del vehículo.

-Dime Reed...¿Que te atrajo de este idiota?- pregunta Amora, Reed no responde

-No lo molestes Amora, no es parte de tu plan...-

-¿Y si decido hacerlo parte?¿Que harías Vicky?-sonrie maliciosamente la mujer

-No bromees con eso- dice serio Víctor

-Que aguafiestas...seguro Reed es igual a ti...-

Llegan a una fábrica en una zona apartada del bullicio, en ella, un grupo de soldados Hydra custodian la entrada, les dejan pasar.  
Llegan hasta la oficina principal en donde se acomodan en la sala que ahí se encuentra.  
De algún modo, Doom pudo obtener la fórmula general del suero de la vida, reproducirla y tener el enorme cargamento que ahora está en Ámsterdam, todo esto lejos de la vista de los Vengadores y los 4 Fantásticos.

-Cuando me dijiste que habían destruido la planta de Suecia pensé que todo estaba perdido...- dice con falsa indignación Amora

-Ni tú crees eso...- dice sin mirarla Víctor.

-Pense que Mark podía traerme al bonito de Stark...pero cuando me dijiste que tenías la fórmula...wow!!ese imbécil dejo de ser útil...-

-¿Por eso lo dejaste morir en Wakanda?-

-Uff deja de hablar de eso y vamos al grano ¿Quieres? La idea es resurgir Hydra conmigo como líder, a cambio de tu Reina y tu país...¿No estás conforme?-

-Sabes que los Vengadores te cazarán antes que si quiera puedas ejecutar tu plan...-

-Sin Thor y Loki están perdidos....-

-Thor está en la tierra....-

Un silencio se instaló...Amora cambió su rostro tranquilo y sacastico a encolerizado.

-¡CUANDO PLANEABAS DECÍRMELO IMBÉCIL-

-Te lo digo ahora... además acabo de enterarme, hace unas horas atacaron mi castillo y al escapar lo ví junto a todos los Vengadores....-

A todo esto, Reed toma apuntes mentales sobre la reunión...no importa lo que cueste, no importa ..debe escapar de ahí.

-Ese maldito...no puedo hacer mi plan si ese inepto está cerca...-

-¿A qué le temes querida Amora?-Dice en tono de burla Víctor, la mujer le dedica una mirada matadora, se levanta, da la vuelta y sale del lugar.

-¿Este es el diablo al que le vendiste tu alma, Víctor?-

Doom le observa en silencio...

-No puedo creer cuanto haz caído Víctor ..-

-No te preocupes cariño...después de hoy me dedicaré a cuidarte ..-

Doom se acerca a Richards y le da un beso en la frente, este trata que el tacto del otro no le agrade...pero algo en su interior le empuja a aceptar esas muestras de cariño.  
A todo esto, Amora está fuera de la planta, dando vueltas como León enjaulado, sus pensamientos comienzan a llenarse de planes sádicos, entre los cuales está:

*-Necesito nuevamente a Tony Stark-*


	37. PREPARACIÓN

_**Wakanda** _

Todo está listo, las tropas, los Vengadores, las armas, los dones...si a Amora se le ocurre atacar, no le darían pelea fácil.

-¿Estás seguro Tony? preferiría que te quedes con las niñas y los otros ...-

-¿En serio Steve?¿A estas alturas de nuestra relación te atreves a pedirme tal cosa?Mis hijas me preocupan muchísimo, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados...además estar cerca de Loki y Clint será tedioso...-

Steve sonríe... entiende que entre tanto embarazo a su alrededor Tony se volvería loco

-Lo se Tony...es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento...no quiero que nada malo te pase...-

Tony se acerca al rostro de Steve, le da un tierno beso en los labios y le mira dulcemente.

-Eres imposible Steve...no te preocupes, además si algo me pasa sé que tú me salvarás...-

**_Kamar-Taj_ **

Stephen y Thea estaban en la biblioteca, Won les acompaña al igual que Everett, éste último observando lo que los magos hacían.

-Dime hija, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? Me siento inútil solo observando-

Thea levanta la vista del libro que hojea, su madre siempre impaciente, le sonríe dulcemente y le dirige a Strange una mirada.

-Bien, cariño, déjame explicarte lo que buscamos...-el mago le extiende su mano al agente y este sin vacilar la toma para guiarlo a una parte de la biblioteca

-Esta es la sección de libros traducidos, apóyanos buscando entre ellos uno que sea para sellar fuerzas oscuras...-

Everett observa asombrado el lugar y Stephen sonríe al ver que rápido se a adaptado a su nueva vida.

-Gracias Everett...-

-¿Porque?al contrario, gracias por dejarme ayudar ...-

-No me refiero a eso...- se acerca al agente y le abraza -Gracias por llegar a mi vida...-

-Bueno Stephen...fue casi por accidente... además debo conocerte mejor si vamos a tener una hija hermosa- Everett toma el rostro de Stephen y le da un pequeño beso en los labios antes de empezar su tarea.

**_Holanda_ **

*En un punto desconocido*

Natasha y Emerald están disfrutando un café en un restaurante al aire libre.

-Dime Emerald...¿Que se siente ser hija de Clint y Bruce?-

-Uff...creo que con mucha presión...ya sabes por mis hermanos mayores hijos de mamá y por el hecho que poseo el poder de papá...-

-Si...creo que te entiendo...-

En la conversación estaban cuando en el comunicador oculto en sus oídos llega un mensaje.

_-Agente_ _Romanoff...lo hemos ubicado_...-

-Entendido...bueno Emerald, luego conversamos...-

-Claro...a trabajar...-

Ambas se levantan...

Llevan algunos días siguiendo a un guardaespaldas de Victor, Natasha lo reconoció de la emboscada a Latveria, y ese sujeto les llevaría hasta Doom, a Reed y probablemente a Amora.

**_Noruega_ **

Fenrir y Frigga guían a su padre y el resto que le acompañan hasta unas cuevas, en donde la energía fluye de modo diferente.

-Esto es como hace algunos años en donde habían portales al resto de las ramas de Yggdrasil...-

-De hecho padre- Interrumpe Fenrir -Este es un portal el cual nos guía a Alfheim-

-¿Cómo lo descubrieron?- cuestiona Visión

-No podemos dar detalles...ustedes ya lo saben, creo que Mary y Sarah no les dijeron nada...¿Cierto?- dice Frigga

-De hecho ni siquiera sabíamos que eran las hijas de Tony y Steve...-sonrie divertida Wanda

-Ok no más preguntas, mejor apresuremos esto- decía Aurora

Todos asienten...al final de la cueva había una laguna, los gemelos entran, el resto les sigue, nadan en sus aguas hasta sumergirse completamente.  
Nadan un poco y entran en un túnel, al salir de éste emergen...ya no están en Midgard.  
Salen del agua, están a la orilla del lago que se encuentra a orillas del palacio del dios Frey, soberano de los elfos de la luz.

-Hace mucho que no vengo aquí...- dice Thor

-Al menos recuerdas al rey Frey...- cuestiona Frigga

-Si ..pero ¿Que hacemos aquí?-

-El rey nos dirá el modo de vencer a Amora...-

_**Ámsterdam** _

Reed esta desesperado, debe encontrar el modo de escapar, pero ese grupo que le acompaña más el anillo que Víctor le colocó impiden un plan exitoso.

-Querido Reedy...-entra Amora a la habitación en donde Víctor había encerrado al científico, Doom le sigue -¿Sabes?hablando con Vicky hemos llegado a la conclusión....de nada sirve tenerte prisionero acá...así que...si logras vencer al grupo que te escolta sin lastimar a tu hijo no nacido... podrás marcharte...-

A Reed no le agrada la propuesta...conoce a Víctor, sabe que hay algo oscuro tras todo aquello.

-¿Que ganan con darme la oportunidad de escapar?-

-Reedy querido...obvio que tú felicidad- dice en tono sarcástico Amora

-No te creo ni media palabra bruja desquiciada...-

-Uuuh tu rosa tiene una espina Vicky...déjame demostrarte querido...querido Reedy, que lo digo muy en serio...-

Se acercó al Científico, le quitó la sortija que le impedía utilizar su habilidad.

-Muy bien ...huye ...- se relamia la mujer, Víctor solo guarda silencio tras ella.

Reed no perdió oportunidad... sacó los mejores trucos de podía hacer para vencer la escolta que Doom le había proporcionado, casi de inmediato todos esos hombres ya estaban en el suelo.

Richards se acercó un poco hasta donde Víctor y Amora observaban

-Cumple tu parte del trato...- decía serio Reed

-Claro querido...puedes marcharte....-

Reed no lo pensó dos veces, se estiró lo más que pudo, rompió una ventana y salió por ella, desapareciendo...no sin antes ver a Víctor, que mantenía la cabeza baja y mirada de tristeza.

*-Te salvaré Victor-* pensó Richards antes de perderse enmedio de la ciudad

-¿Estás segura que es buena idea?-

-Ay Vicky...que poca fe tienes...ya verás que pronto lo tendrás entre tus brazos y yo.... podré cumplir mi objetivo-

La risa malévola de la bruja resuena en las paredes del lugar, mientras su cabeza armaba otra parte de plan para acabar con los Vengadores.


	38. SECUESTRO

-En serio Fenrir, ¿Crees que un Vanir ayude a un Æsir como yo?-

-Padre...perdona pero ...no seas cobarde.. -

-No me faltes el respeto jovencito-

-Padre, Fenrir tiene razón...tu eres el Rey de Asgard, el nuevo Padre de Todo, nosotros somos mitad Æsir mitad Jötunn, no somos dignos de hablar con el hasta que uno de nosotros suba al trono...y tú lo sabes-

-¿A qué se refieren Thor?- pregunta Tormenta

-Solo un Rey puede hablar directamente con el Rey de Alfheim...-

-Sugiero que nos demos prisa- decía Visión

Un poco dudoso, Thor accede, les indica al resto de no decir ni una palabra y entran al castillo.  
Como era de esperarse no fueron recibidos cordialmente.

-Lo _s_ _forasteros no son bienvenidos en la casa de_ _Frey-_

Un grupo de elfos armados les rodearon, Thor habla con ellos.

-Soy Thor, hijo de Odín, nuevo Rey de Asgard, solicito una reunión con el Rey Frey-

-Æsi _r...no eres bienvenido a la tierra de los elfos de la luz...-_

 _-SILENCIO-_ Se escuchó una voz al final del pasillo -- _DEJALES_ _PASAR_ -

Los elfos obedecieron la voz que les indicaba, y el grupo avanzó.  
Llegaron hasta una enorme puerta en donde una elfa les observa sonriente.

- _Bienvenidos_ _forasteros, el Rey_ _Frey_ _les recibirá de inmediato, esperando que acaten nuestras_ _costumbres-_

 _-Po_ r supuesto- afirma Thor.

Las puertas se abren, un gran salón se podía ver, majestuoso, cascadas iluminadas caían a su alrededor, un gran número de plantas exóticas, el brillo de 3 soles entraba por los enormes arcos, similar los antiguos bosques de la Tierra Media.

-THOR, NUEVO REY DE ASGARD, ACÉRCATE...-

El dios de trueno obedece, el resto permanece alejado evitando cualquier contacto visual con el rey.

-DIME CUAL ES LA AFLICCIÓN QUE TE AQUEJA PARA QUE HALLAS VENIDO A IMPORTUNARME, HIJO DE ODIN-

-Majestad...Amora la hechicera traidora a regresado, deseo conocer el modo de quitarle sus poderes...-

-¿PORQUE DEBERIA AYUDARTE? SI ES SOLO PARA SALVAR MIDGARD, ESE PRIMITIVO MUNDO, AQUI MISMO VEO QUE HAZ TRAIDO A 3 MIDGARDIANOS-

-Asgard ya no existe Majestad, el Ragnarok se dió, mi pueblo es forastero en tierras Midgardianas...es mi obligación proteger a lo que queda de Asgard, por eso mi señor buscó su ayuda-  
Thor se inclina y el resto del grupo le imitan.  
Luego de pensar, el rey elfo exclamó

-MUY BIEN HIJO DE ODIN, TE DARE LO QUE NECESITAS-

*****

Everett se había quedado dormido sobre un libro que hojeaba, Stephen llega a cubrirlo con una manta, le besa la frente y éste solo se mueve un poco.

-Mamá siempre buscando apoyarte...- dice Thea al ver la escena.

-Tu madre es lo único que mis visiones me mostraban de mi futuro, al igual que a ti ..-

-Dime papá...¿Porque Thea?-

Strange le sonríe a su hija mientras con sumo cuidado le quita el libro a Ross

-Para tu madre y para mi, eres una hermosa joya, que nada ni nadie podrá reemplazar...por eso ese nombre es tuyo, la diosa del oro la plata y las gemas...-

-Nunca me lo haz dicho...-

-Supongo que sabía que a los 16 años te lo diría...-

En la conversación se mantenían cuando Stephen observa el libro que Everett tenía...es de hace al menos 100 años, su traducción es un poco burda pero entendible, la hoja que leía el agente le llama la atención al mago.

-Creo que tú madre será de gran apoyo para mí, Thea...-

-Lo encontró ¿Cierto?-

*****

Richards huyó sin mirar atrás, dejando un vacío en su pecho al saber que esa bruja controla a Víctor...  
Estaba en la ciudad cuando una flecha casi le da en su pecho, pudo esquivarla gracias a sus habilidades.  
Atento a cualquier emboscada preparada por esa bruja, escuchó una voz familiar.

-¿Sr. Richards?-

-Agente Romanoff...qué gusto verle...-

-¿Cómo pudo escapar?-

-La bruja que tiene hechizado a Víctor me dejó ir...así sin más...para mí eso no es confiable...-

-Si...ya sabemos de Amora... tenemos capturado a un soldado de Latveria, así que tenemos ventaja...debemos volver a Wakanda-

-Por cierto, no veo a su amigo Hawkeye, casi me da sino fuera por mí habilidad...-

-Perdone Sr. Richards, pero fui yo...- Habla Emerald -Vengo del futuro, soy hija de Hawkeye y Hulk...-

-¿No fui el único inyectado?-

-No señor...el Sr. Barnes y el Agente Ross también, Clint Barton es mi madre...-Afirma la castaña

-Y si aún no ha muerto es por...-Natasha calló... Richards asiente

-Es hijo de Víctor...-dice Reed

-Con más razón, debemos marcharnos...- dice Romanoff.

Todos suben a unas camionetas negras y se marchan...a unas cuadras de ahí, Amora y Víctor observaron todo.

-¿Lo ves Vicky?todo está saliendo conforme a mi plan...-

-No me gusta que expongas a Reed...-

-Ay querido, tu reinita estará bien...es solo la puerta al triunfo ...-

*****

De vuelta en Wakanda, Reed se reúne con Tony, Steve y el profesor.

-Fuiste inyectado...¿Verdad?- pregunta Steve.

Reed asiente

-Y fue el Dr. Doom supongo- afirma Tony

Nuevamente asiente

-Si no deseas hablar, puedo entrar a tu mente...-

-Por favor profesor...-pide Reed

Charles se concentra...Lee solo lo referente a Amora

-Ella te dejó ir...- dice el profesor -Es muy extraño...-

En medio de la conversación estaban cuando Loki entra presuroso a la sala

-¡Tu,mortal!¡Guiaste a Amora a nosotros!-

Todos le miran asombrados

-Loki ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta Steve

-Soy hechicero, sentimos magia ajena a la nuestra...-

No hubo tiempo de mas respuestas, la alarma de ataque sonó, Amora estaba en Wakanda.

-Ustedes mortales son unos....-

-Comportate cuernitos, no es hora de ser sensible...mejor dinos algún punto débil de Amora- regaña Tony

-No dejen que los seduzca, ese es su fuerte, tiene muchos hechizos y trucos con lo que ustedes no podrían lidiar ...-

-Punto débil te dije ...-

-No lo tiene...- afirma Loki, el resto en la sala solo se miran

-Sr Reed, será mejor que se refugie, vaya con Loki y la princesa Shuri, en su estado es peligroso luchar ...-le dice el Cap

-Estare bien Capitán, hay que vencer a esa bruja...-

A las afueras del palacio, la batalla estaba iniciada, todos los vengadores luchando con los esbirros de Hydra, mejor armados que antes.

-¿Cómo entraron?- pregunta el cap a los comunicadores

- _Simplemente entraron ...como_ _teletransportados_ \- comenta Natasha

-¡Reed!debes tener algo que los guía...- molesto grita Tony

-¡No, lo juro! Todo lo raro me lo quité...-  
Entonces algo llega a su mente...la ropa que lleva puesta se la dió Victor, comienza a revisar cuando...

-Hola querido...-  
De la nada, aparece Amora y Víctor, frente a ellos.

-¡Amora!-Grita Reed, Tony y Steve tratan de atacarla pero Víctor se interpone, Susan llega al igual que Jhonny, pero sus ataque son infructuosos.

-Tranquilos, solo venimos por dos cosas...- habla la hechicera -Primero, la reina de Víctor...-  
Un gas comienza a esparcirse desde el interior de la mujer, todos caen debilitados, Doom se acerca lo suficiente para tomar a Reed.

-No...no se rindan...- habla el Cap a los comunicadores, intoxicado con el gas, observa q rápidamente se exparse por todo Wakanda.

-Y segundo...vengo a matar a todos los Vengadores...a menos que me hagan un favor...- dice riendo.

-Que...quieres...- logra articular Tony

-A ti...bonito...-Sin mediar palabra con largos tentáculos captura a Stark y lo acerca a ella.

-To...ny...- articula asfixiado Steve

-Bien...ya tengo lo que quiero...adieu...-

Desaparece así como apareció...el gas se desvaneció, al igual que los soldados Hydra, todo fue una ilusión.

*****

Bucky, Clint y Loki están bajo tierra con la princesa y las gemelas, Clint carga a Sarah, esta le mira divertida con sus hermosos ojos azules, el arquero siente que muere de ternura; Bucky sostiene a María, la torpeza le ataca porque nunca había cargado un bebé, pero la sonrisa de la niña hace que se sienta más confiado, Shuri mira la escena, está emocionada por atender esos partos.  
Loki estaba un poco apartado de ellos, tomando un vaso de ese jugo que su hijo le dijo que era delicioso, y tenía razon...de pronto sintió un poder mágico, incluso más fuerte que el suyo.

-¿Qué sucede Loki?- pregunta Shuri

-Algo no está bien...debo subir...-

-Pero Loki en tu estado...-la princesa no terminó de hablar, Loki corría escaleras arriba.  
Al salir, llegó donde Steve, Jhonny y Suu yacían fatigados, notó el poder de la ilusión, la magia de Amora era más poderosa.   
Con su magia y muy lentamente, esparció lo que queda de la ilusión para que todos se recuperen.

-¿Que fue todo eso?- pregunta Suu

-Una ilusión... suficientemente poderosa para hacerles creer que era real...- Loki se acerca a ellos, enfurecido.

Steve, ya recuperado, aún permanece hincado, con la mirada perdida, en su cara se notaba la frustración.

-Caimos en su trampa...-Decia Jhonny

Tomando todo el aire que pudo, Steve gritó a todo pulmón

-¡TOOONYYY!-


	39. PARTIDA

Steve estaba devastado, en sus narices se habían llevado a Tony.

-*El amor de mi vida, quien me dió a mis hijas, no es posible que esto este pasando*- cosas como esas rondaban su mente.

El resto de Vengadores se reúnen a las afueras del palacio, ven a Steve hincado aún, con Suu, Loki y Jhonny a su lado.

-¿Que ha pasado?- pregunta T'challa

-Se llevaron a Tony- dice Suu aún consternada

Irbis se asombra, cautelosamente se acerca a su padre y le susurra al oído.

-Padre...se lo que debemos hacer...no vayas a dejar que el capitán vaya solo a buscar al sr. Stark-

*****

Tony es lanzado a una bodega, cierran con violencia la puerta y se escucha que es asegurada.

-¡MALDITOS!¡DEN LA CARA!- Tony gritaba...le habían despojado de su armadura y no sabía que había sucedido con el Sr. Richards.

Víctor llevó a Reed a una de las habitaciones de la mansión que poseía en Ámsterdam, aún no podían dejar el lugar sin cerrar el trato con Amora, Reed estaba inconciente ya que durante el viaje Doom le lanzó un hechizo para evitar incomodarle.  
Decidió dejarlo así dormido, para no estar lidiando con su mal carácter, le volvió a colocar el anillo que evita el uso de sus poderes, le besó en los labios y abandonó la habitación no sin antes poner guardias.

Se dirige al estudio, en donde Amora ya le espera, sentada en la silla principal.

-¿Dejaste dormido a tu reinita, querido Vicky?- dice burlona Amora

-No molestes Amora, ya tienes a Stark, dime la otra parte de tu plan...-

-Aguafiestas...bien te lo diré..- se levanta de la silla, llega hasta Víctor y trata de besarlo pero este aparta el rostro.

-Uuh así que si amas a Reed...jamás imaginé que tu amor fuera sincero...-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno, querido Vicky, un hombre que ama de verdad es inmune a mis encantos...ahora que de alguna manera Reedy te a correspondido no puedo seducirte como antes...¿Entiendes?- Ella pasa un dedo sobre el rostro de Víctor y este solo hace un gesto desagradable.

-Bueno, volviendo al plan...-ella se incorpora y se aleja de Víctor para volver a sentarse en la silla principal -Es simple...tengo a Stark, su amorcito vendrá por el y con él, Thor y Loki, al tener a todos juntos, ¡los mataré a todos! simple, ¿No crees?-

-Pudiste matarlos en Wakanda...-

-Si hubieran estado ahí, pero no lo estaban, o al menos no los sentí, conozco el poder tanto de Thor como de Loki, y créeme, no estaban ahí...al deshacerme de ellos no hay manera que alguien. Se interponga en mi camino...-

-¿Porque ellos te preocupan?-

-No necesitas saberlo, querido Vicky...tu solo preocúpate por terminar mi producción para no molestarte más...así tu y tu reinita podrán ir a su luna de miel...-

Doom, irritado, se levantó y salió del lugar, Yano soportaba a esa mujer, al inicio fue fácil las cosas con ella, incluso la encontraba atractiva, hermosa, pero ahora solo deseaba estar con el hombre que siempre quiso, poder cuidarlo y ver cómo crece en en el interior de Reed el hijo de ambos.

*****

Todos están preparándose de nuevo, Stark tras el primer secuestro, decidió implantarse un rastreador, el cual lo ubica en Ámsterdam.

-Debemos irnos ya...- dice firme el Capitán.

-No Capitán, debemos hacer un plan- le insiste T'challa

-¿Acaso no se da cuenta majestad, que podrían estarle torturando?- insiste Steve.

-Pero sin un plan solo iremos a morir...-

-Entonces iré solo...- Steve dió la vuelta, pero una pregunta le heló la sangre

-¿Y sus hijas que, Capitán?- entraba Shuri a la habitación, con la carreola de las niñas en donde ellas dormían plácidas.

Steve las veía, tan ajenas a lo que sucedía, probablemente despierten pronto, van a querer la leche de mamá, debe consolarlas mientras mamá no esté.  
Gruesas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, se acercó a la carreola y acarició los cabellos de ambas.

-Lo siento, majestad...no volveré a amotinarme...-

-Descuide Capitán, hoy más que nunca le entiendo y por tal razón haremos un plan en el que aseguremos la victoria...-

-Padre...-interrumpe Irbis- parte del plan es esperar a Thea y a los gemelos...-

-¿Porqué?- le cuestiona el rey

-Traen las herramientas...-

*****

Tony estaba seguro que la entrada estaba custodiada, sería difícil salir de ahí sin su armadura, sin embargo, es una suerte que esté preparado para casos así.  
Bajo la suela de sus zapatos, lleva escondido una especie de nanobots, los cuales hacen resonancia con los de su traje.

-Espera bruja...ya sabrás quien es realmente Tony Stark...-

Varios pisos arriba, Reed comenzaba a despertar, veía un poco borroso, poco a poco comenzó a enfocar.

-Victor...-

-¿Descansaste bien?-

Trató de usar su poder, pero se percató que llevaba la joya puesta, era inútil el esfuerzo, se incorporó para quedar casi cara a cara con Doom.

-Me engañaron para entrar a Wakanda...-

-Si te decía la verdad no lo harías...-

-¿Porque actúas así Victor? Cuando éramos jóvenes juraste luchar por los desvalidos, no querías que pasara nuevamente lo de El Barón...-

-Las prioridades cambian Reed...y ahora la mía eres tú y nuestro hijo...el resto no importa...-

-¿El resto no importa?abre los ojos Víctor, si dejas que esa mujer se haga del suero de la vida, no habrá lugar en el universo al cual refugiarse...-

Víctor estaba molesto, por más que no deseaba aceptarlo, Reed tenía razón...pero ya estaba en las manos de esa mujer, si huia ahora, es probable que lo quiera cazar, o peor aún, que quiera matar a Reed.

-Lo siento cariño, ya es muy tarde, confiaré en las palabras de Amora para tenerte a salvo- toma la mano de Reed y le da un beso -Hare lo que sea para mantenerte a salvo...-

*****

Casi al mismo tiempo, Thor y su grupo llegan a Wakanda, al igual que Strange y su familia.

-Ve con Shuri mamá, estaremos bien ..-

-Pero Thea...-

-Cariño, yo la cuidaré, no te preocupes...-Decia Strange y le da un beso en la frente.

Ross algo inconforme aceptó, debía unirse al club de los embarazados y practicar con las gemelas.

-Creo que es algo sobreprotector...- dice divertido Stephen

-Como no tienes idea papá- ríe la chica

Mientras, en otra área del lugar

-¿En serio no necesitas nada?- decía Thor

-Ya deja de preguntar ..¡Ya te dije que no quiero nada! Solo trae a mis hijos sanos y salvos ...-Loki decía con cierta preocupación.

-Madre...descuida, estaremos bien, además la magia de Frigga es casi similar a la tuya-

-No es por presumir madre, pero Fenrir tiene razón- sonríe la chica.

-Esa es mi niña...aún así mi preocupación no disminuye...más te vale Thor, hijo de Odín traer a mis niños a salvo...-

-Tranquilizate, sé que son más fuertes que nosotros...tu descansa...-

Thor se acerca a Loki y le da un beso en los labios.

-Eeuk...no frente a nosotros padre- dice la chica divertida.

En el salón del trono, T'challa, Bucky e Irbis conversan

-¡De ninguna manera James Buchanan Barnes!-

-Dame una buena razón, soy un buen soldado...-Bucky se cruza de brazos indignado.

-Que tal...¿Mi vida?- dice señalándose Irbis

-¿En serio apoyas a tu padre?-Dice molesto Bucky

-Madre, entiende...es por tu seguridad...si algo malo te pasa puedo perder la vida, no podría volver contigo al futuro...no me verías nacer...- 

Bucky le mira...al parecer Irbis sacará por completo el carácter de su padre.

-Con una sola condicion T'challa...si algo le pasa a mi hijo, no habrá lugar en el mundo en el que puedas esconderte de mi ira-

T'challa sonríe triunfante, sacarle la idea a Bucky de acompañarlos había costado más de lo que pensó.  
Tomó la mano del soldado y la besó dulcemente.

-Lo que ordene mi reina-

-Por favor padre, ¿no pueden ser melosos luego que haya salido de la habitación?- dice con rostro desagradable

Bucky para molestarle por estar del lado de su padre, toma el rostro del rey y lo besa en los labios tomando a T'challa por sorpresa pero correspondiendo el beso.

-¡Aaah!¡Madre!¡No hagas eso!-

*****

Tony había logrado llamar a su traje de modo remoto con la ayuda de los nanobots que llevaba ocultos, aún no estaba seguro de salir ileso de ahí, pero de qué volvería con Steve, eso nadie se lo impediría.  
Debía aprovechar que, los que vigilaban la bodega, se habían dormido, lo sabía por los ronquidos excesivos que comenzó a escuchar.  
Había armado una mini tablet con ayuda de los nanobots y con ella controlaba a su traje, primero desintegrandolo, luego los nanobots viajaban por el suelo hasta la bodega donde estaba encerrado.  
Pasaron bajo la puerta y ante el se volvían a agrupar sobre el, formando el traje IronMan.

-Ahora si desgraciados...-

Tony voló la puerta, rompiendo todo a su paso.

-Lo lamento Sr. Reed... regresaré a rescatarle-

Y sin esperar más e ignorando los disparos que le propinaban, activó su modo sónico y salió volando rompiendo la barrera del sonido.  
Los que le custodiaban sólo miraban asombrados en el cielo que Tony ya no estaba a la vista.

-Creo que nos despedirán por esto...-Decia uno

-Mas bien creo que estamos muertos...-

*****

Los vengadores ya reunidos en un salón, comienzan a trazar el plan q, con lo traído por parte de Thor y Strange, esperan terminar con toda esta locura.

-Muy bien, creo que se comprende, alguna duda por favor pregunten...- dice para todos el capitán

-Creo q está claro- afirma T'challa

Ultimando detalles se encuentran cuando Shuri entra agitada a la sala

-¡Capitán!-

-¿Que sucede Shuri?-

-Es...es el sr. Stark-

Al decir esas palabras, hace aparecer una pantalla en donde puede verse un mapa global, el punto inicial en Ámsterdam en azul, luego un punto rojo moverse a gran velocidad casi aproximándose a Wakanda

-Segun su rastreador....está por llegar...-

Sin decir más, todos se levantan, saliendo del palacio.  
Al estar sobre el palacio pero fuera del domo, Tony se comunica

-¿Me extrañaron?-

Todos se alegran al escuchar las arrogantes palabras del millonario, sobre todo Steve, el cual no puede aguantar la emoción.

Luego de entrar, tomar en brazos a sus princesas y recibir todo el amor y el regaño de su hombre, Tony reúne a todos en la sala.

-Muy bien, antes de que digan algo, quiero dejar bien claro que no sé cuál es el plan de esa bruja, pero si tiene mucho que ver...contigo y tu muy inestable consorte- señalando a Thor -no se exactamente porqué, pero sé que ustedes...son el "problema" para ella...¿Alguna idea?-

-Bueno...creo que lo dice más por Loki que por mi...talvez porque antes reduje a cenizas gran parte de sus bestias aladas, pero quién se llevó el crédito de todo fue nuestra madre, y el apoyo que Loki le dió a ella fue crucial para la victoria...-

-Al menos ese plan que han forjado se ve prometedor, pero como pretendes cumplirlo sin la magia de tu querido, haber- se burla Tony, Steve rueda los ojos y Thor iba a responder pero fue interrumpido.

-Despreocúpese Sr. Stark, recuerde que soy hija del dios de las travesuras, muchos de mis atributos son gracias a mi madre y todos le fueron enseñados por la reina Frigga- dice la rubia muy segura, Thor se infla el pecho orgulloso de su casta y Fenrir sonríe.

-Ok, tomaré tu palabra niña...¡Que estamos esperando, vámonos!- dice alegre Tony dando unos pasos para salir, pero el agarre del capitán le detiene.

-Espera Tony...tú te quedas con las niñas-

-¿Disculpa?-

-No está a discusión...el resto prepárense...-

Todos salen y observan la mirada indignada del millonario que aún es sostenido por el rubio.

-Steve, ya tuvimos esta conversación...-

-Si Tony...pero fue antes que te secuestraran...-

-Pero escapé...-

-No cuenta...-

-Steve...-

-Tony..no..-

-¡Tony si!¿Cual es tu problema?-

-Entiéndelo por favor..-

-¿Que quieres q entienda?costal de músculos que sólo por ser más alto y más fuerte que yo se siente con derecho a decirme que hacer y que no hacer...-

Steve ya irritado lo tomó fuerte de los hombros y lo sarandeó casi gritando

-¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!-

Tony calló...miraba la angustia en los ojos de Steve.

-Mientras no estabas, no pensaba en otra cosa que ir a buscarte...pero...¿Y las niñas?- Steve soltó el agarre mientras bajaba el rostro -Las niñas pueden vivir sin mi...pero no sin su madre...-

Tony por fin entendió...Steve siempre pensó en las niñas, y debía aceptar que él no había analizado eso. Calló, dándole la razón al rubio, le tomó con amor el rostro y le dió un pequeño beso asintiendo a todo lo que él le decía.

-Está bien capipaleta...tienes razón...me quedaré aquí, esperándote, porque las niñas también necesitan a su padre, no sólo de mi, así que tras vencer a esa loca me traes tu lindo trasero acá...¿Ok?-

Steve le sonrió.

Todos afuera del palacio, ya listos para partir, Bucky, Clint y Everett quedan con Tony y la princesa, el resto suben a las naves, llevando lo necesario para derrotar a esa bruja y esperando poder ponerle punto final a todo esto.  
Se encienden los propulsores, el escudo se abre y las 3 naves en donde viajan todos los vengadores abandonan Wakanda.

-Bueno suerte... capitán...- dice para sí Tony, esperando que el plan trazado para esa bruja, sea el final de toda esa locura.


	40. GEMELOS

Amora visita el centro de producción que Víctor le proporcionó para fabricar el suero, inspeccionando que todo esté en orden.  
La producción superaba el millón de frascos, con eso aseguraba al menos 20 ejércitos.  
En todo el tiempo que viajó por el universo no había visto pócima más milagrosa que el suero de la vida, jamás pensó encontrarla en uno de los más primitivos mundos del Yggdrasil.  
Victor le acompañaba verificando que todo se haga tal como lo ordenó.

-Bien Amora...¿Estás satisfecha?- pregunta irritado Doom.

-Ya Vicky, vete con tu reina-

Doom se fue presuroso, Amora veía como se alejaba, y en su mirada denotaba añoranza, recordando lo que hace cientos de años sintió por alguien, al igual que Víctor ahora.  
Doom se dirigía a la habitación donde estaba Reed cuando un miembro de su escolta se acercó.

-Majestad, perdone q le incomode....tengo malas noticias-

-Y ahora que Hans..-

-El americano...el tipo de hierro... escapó...-

Doom podía sentir hervir la sangre, no solo de rabia, sino de frustración al saber que Amora pueda joderle la existencia.   
Tomó al esbirro del cuello

-Son unos ineptos...¡Ineptos! No saben los problemas que me han causado...¡Lárgate! Si llego a tener problemas pagarán con su vida...-

Soltó al tipo que salió huyendo mientras Doom se acomodaba su lujoso traje para encontrarse con Richards.

*****

Los vengadores en las diferentes naves se acercaban cada vez más al objetivo, la zona en Ámsterdam donde habían tenido a Tony.

-Muy bien, ya conocen el plan...hasta no tener a Amora en la mira nadie debe actuar solo, ¿Entendido?-

- _Entendido_ \- afirman todos a través del intercomunicador.

Descienden en una zona cercana, todos rodean el área, han ubicado personal de Doom en los alrededores, más la reseña que el tipo que Natasha y Emerald capturaron, conocen como pasar inadvertidos.  
Al estar dentro, el Cap hace la seña para que todos ingresen, Jean y Wanda usando sus poderes pasan casi al frente de los soldados sin que les vean, de la misma manera Visión y Frigga, el resto hace uso de sus poderes para no ser descubiertos.  
Comienzan a moverse, el cap entra a un enorme almacen, queda boquiabierto al encontrar el sinfin de cajas llenas con frascos del suero amatista ya conocido.

-Encontré el suero, creo q al menos la gran mayoría-

- _Bien_ _capitán, dirigiré al resto a su ubicación-_

Le responde el profesor mediante el intercomunicador, usando su poder habla con los que están más cerca y llegan al almacén Irbis, T'challa, Jhonny y Susan.

-¿Que hacemos?- pregunta Jhonny

-Coloquen las cargas... iré con el resto- dice el Cap.

Así comienzan a internarse más en la zona.

*****

Doom llega junto a Reed, que está de pie junto a la ventana.

-Si te sientes cansado deberías guardar reposo- le dice Víctor al Científico.

-Lo que quiero es irme de aquí-

-Afuera es peligroso para ti y el bebé...-

-Entonces es tu deber de protegernos Victor-

-Eso hago...-

-¡No me vengas con esas jodas Víctor!el estar aliado con esa mujer no nos garantiza que estaremos bien...Víctor, yo te amo...nunca deje de amarte...pero si esa mujer te traiciona tu y yo moriremos y arrastraremos a nuestro hijo en eso...-

Víctor sabía... sabía que nada aseguraba que Amora los dejara vivir, tenía que ganar la mayor cantidad de tiempo para poder sacar a Reed del lugar.

-Incluso...si pago con mi vida, Reed Richards, tu y nuestro hijo estarán a salvo...te lo juro-

Tomó la mano de Reed y le besó la palma, el mencionado quedó impresionado con la respuesta, deseaba salvar a Víctor, pero en su condición gestante era quizás hasta imprudente tratar de luchar, y por el amor a Víctor, no iba a perder al bebé.

*****

Los vengadores se acercaban cada vez más al edificio central de la fábrica, en cada zona habían dejado las cargas explosivas de Scott, sólo faltaba...Amora.

-A mi señal, comenzarán el ataque...esperen-Decia el cap a todos.

*****

Amora estaba contemplando una caja con el suero cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, como un choque eléctrico.

-Thor... está aquí...-

Se envolvió en su magia y sus ropas finas de dama de sociedad cambiaron a una armadura asgardiana portando una lanza, la cual observa mientras piensa.

-Esta vez te mataré, hijo de Odín-

Hizo sonar la alarma, todos los soldados se reunieron alrededor del edificio central de la planta.  
La alarma tomó por sorpresa a Doom que aún hablaba con Reed y pensó -*Stark*-.  
Tomó en brazos a Reed y salió de la habitación seguido de su escolta.  
Steve al escuchar la alerta dió la señal para atacar, los voladores se posicionaron alrededor del edificio, con ayuda de Thea, Frigga, Wanda, Visión y Jean, el dr. Strange hizo un escudo mágico alrededor de la planta, evitando que cualquiera entrara o saliera del lugar.  
Amora con su poder destruye la pared de la oficina en la que se encontraba, sale y observa al grupo de Vengadores, incluyendo a Thor.

-Thor, hijo de Odín...-una sonora carcajada invade el lugar y Amora es la protagonista -¿Que hace el hijo del padre de todo en un planeta retrógada como éste? No me digas que Loki está en sus travesuras y se te ha escapado...-

-Detén esta locura Amora- decía el dios del trueno sujetando fuerte a rompetormentas.

-Sabes muy bien queridísimo Thor que sólo tu hermano sería capaz de darme pelea, y por lo que siento ni siquiera está en el planeta- sonreía confiada la hechicera y Thor hizo un gesto de no comprender lo que dice.

-A que te refieres Amora- le cuestionó el dios ante la mirada atónita de todos

-¿Que clase de pregunta es esa muchachito?- y sin decir más los soldados del lugar se transforman en bestias enormes embistiendo a cuánto ser ajeno a su raza se interpusiera.

A todo esto, Victor trató de escabullirse por la parte de atrás de la fábrica, pero el escudo de Strange le impidió salir.   
Bajó a Reed, ya que aún lo llevaba cargando, y con su propia magia trataba de romper el escudo.  
La pelea se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, Victor trataba de concentrarse, tenía que sacar a Reed de ahí.

-Victor, quítame el anillo, debemos pelear...-

-De ninguna manera dejaré que te expongas...-

-¡Víctor quítame esto!- gritaba eufórico Reed, sin darse cuenta que alertaba su ubicación, varios monstruos les vieron y corrieron en su dirección.

-¡Majestad!¡Se acerca una de esas bestias!- gritaba Hans y Víctor volteó sólo para ver cómo la bestia ya había lanzado lejos a parte de su escolta y tomaba a Reed queriendo estrangularlo.  
Doom utilizó su magia para debilitar a la bestia, sin embargo no podía doblegarla, trató de sacar todo su poder desde su interior pero simplemente no emanaba, como si su poder se hubiera consumido.  
Reed estaba a punto de ser asesinado, Víctor se debilitaba, la desesperación le invadió, veía sin poder hacer más como Reed iba perdiendo fuerza, *-Esto no puede estar pasando-* pensaba el hechicero, cuando una lanza de luz atravesó al monstruo, sangre alienígena se esparció cayendo incluso sobre la cara de Doom, una silueta sujetó el cuerpo desmayado de Reed, otro monstruo se acercaba e iba directo hasta Víctor cuando otra lanza de luz atravesó al monstruo cayendo al suelo, otra figura se detuvo frente a el.  
Doom sin pensarlo más se acercó hasta donde estaba Reed, un muchacho castaño le sostenía, Richards tosía por casi ser asfixiado.

-Reed...Reed...¿Estás bien?-

-¡Por eso te digo que me quites ésta porquería!- le gritó el científico aún tosiendo.

Doom levantó la mirada y se topó con un joven castaño que observaba la escena protagonizada con Richards.  
Volteó al otro lado y la otra figura era el mismo joven que había visto, pensó que veía doble pero se percató que eran 2 jóvenes idénticos.

-¿Vienen con los vengadores?- se limitó a preguntar Doom a lo que el joven que estaba más lejos se acercó y se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de ambos hombres.

-Si y no- le contestó -Si somos parte de los vengadores pero no venimos con ellos-

Reed los miraba extrañado, sentía que les eran familiares, así que se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Acaso los he visto en otra parte?-

La pregunta de Reed asombró a Víctor, el tenía la misma sensación.  
Ambos jóvenes se hecharon a reír y los mayores miraban extrañados.

-Ya que no tiene caso ocultarlo...- el joven calló mientras miraba al otro chico que lo insentivó a seguir -Mi nombre es Werner y el es mi gemelo, Nathaniel, venimos del futuro...somos sus hijos-


	41. MAGIA

Víctor no creía lo que acababa de escuchar...gemelos...sus hijos.  
Reed estaba aún más asombrado, y sobre todo por las habilidades que poseen.

-¿Nuestros hijos? Me estás diciendo que ustedes....¿Salieron de mi?- preguntaba aún incrédulo Reed

-Asi es, tu eres nuestra madre- afirma Nathaniel con una sonrisa

-Lo siento madre, no es tiempo de ponernos sentimentales, padre carga a madre y sigan a Nathaniel- dice Werner a un aturdido Victor q se limitó a seguir las indicaciones del muchacho.  
El grupo se adentró cerca de los almacenes, tratando de esquivar la pelea que los vengadores mantenían con Amora.

-Thea, ¿Puedes oírme?- decía Werner.

 _-¡Santo Dios! Ya era hora, pensé que los habían lanzado fuera de tiempo-_ respondía la chica a través de una especie de reloj en la muñeca del castaño

-Tenemos a nuestros padres, ¿Puedes ayudarnos a salir del escudo?-

- _Dejame_ _librarme de unas bestias aquí, no se muevan, sino puedo llegar Frigga les ayudará-_

Reed aún veía asombrado a los gemelos idénticos, cabello castaño ojos ámbar oscura, tenían un parecido a Víctor y talves un poco a él mismo.  
Perdido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando una chica cabello plateado llega ante ellos.

-No puedo creer q el sr. Stark los haya lanzado en este punto...- decia Thea visiblemente molesta.

-Deja de quejarte y sácanos de aquí- decía Nathaniel

La chica abre parte del escudo y los gemelos salen junto a Doom y Richards.

-¡Apresúrense! Debemos acabar con esto-

Werner asiente y corren hasta una de las naves en donde el profesor X se encuentra, se asombra al ver a los gemelos, pero logra ver en sus mentes la misión entera de los venidos del futuro e incluso que son hijos del sr. Richards.

-Estaran bien aquí, no se preocupen- les dice el profesor y los gemelos asienten

-Por favor padre, deja de hacer estupideces y escucha a mamá de una buena vez- regaña Nathaniel antes de irse con su hermano al campo de batalla.  
Doom sólo traga grueso mientras en sus brazos aún sostiene a un sorprendido Richards.

-Descuiden...sus poderes son excepcionales- les dice el profesor x -Ayudenme con los intercomunicadores para guiar al resto- hace conexión mental con ambos y de inmediato sus mentes viajan al campo de batalla en donde ya están los gemelos guiados por Thea.  
Thor trata de darle un golpe certero a Amora pero el poder mágico de ésta es superior y logra esquivar cada golpe con facilidad.  
Las bestias han disminuido de número pero siguen siendo una amenaza para todos.

-¡Debemos vencer a Amora si queremos acabar con estas bestias!- decía el cap fatigado mientras aún lidiaba con uno de esos mounstros.

-Entonces espero que nuestro hechizo este listo- dijo Strange abriendo un portal hacia Kamar-Taj en donde Wong tenía un caldero lleno de un líquido resplandeciente -¿Ya está?- le cuestiona el mago al guardián

-Ya está- le responde, el mago toma el caldero y cierra el portal.

-Frigga, Wanda, Thea, el hechizo ya está, es hora- dice Strange

Las chicas llega hasta donde está el mago, algunas bestias han tratado de derribarlos pero los gemelos que con lanzas luminosas hechas de su propio poder les han detenido, son mutantes.

-¡Rápido Frigga, nosotros les defenderemos!- dice Werner

-¿Quienes son estos chicos?- pregunta Strange

-Los hijos del sr. Richards y el Dr. Doom- dice Thea llegando a espaldas de su padre.

-¿¡QUE!?- dijeron al unisono Wanda y Stephen.

-Luego se asombran, primero hagamos esto- decía Thea

Frigga toma un frasco con un líquido azul de sus ropajes, obsequio del rey de los elfos de la luz, lo vierte sobre el caldero previamente preparado por Thea y Stephen, la luz se intensifica y se torna verde lanzando un brillo hasta el cielo.  
Amora se percata de aquello, sabe que ese brillo era el poder del Rey Frey, así que utilizando su poder lanza lejos a Thor y se dirige hasta donde la luz ha provenido.  
Los gemelos se interponen, el resto al ver que Amora trata de llegar hasta los hechiceros, corren hasta estar tras los gemelos, algunos les miran extrañados pero al estar de su lado no preguntan más.

-Sin Loki aquí saben que no pueden vencerme...- decía la bruja

-Te equivocas- le responde Thor tras ella -Loki está en la tierra, y si no lo haz sentido es por la magia que fluye en su interior ajena a el...-

-¿Que estupideces dices? sólo una bruja puede hacer tal cosa al estar preñada-

-¿Acaso no sabes que en los Jötunn no hay hembras?-

Amora abre los ojos ampliamente

-Asi es Amora, la presencia que sientes es la mía dentro del cuerpo de mi madre- dice la chica rubia mientras Amora le mira aterrada

-Tu...¿Preñaste a Loki?- decía casi temblando la mujer y todos se asombraron del temor que emanaba -¿Esa chiquilla viene del futuro?-

-No es la única- decía Fenrir pidiéndole a su padre a rompetormentas, empuñandola y colocándose al lado de Frigga.

Amora entendía el extraño poder que sintió en Wakanda, pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero frente a ella yacían los hijos de Thor y Loki dispuestos a vencerle.

-Solo Loki tiene el poder, esa niña es aún pequeña- les decía a todos mientras llamaba a más bestias para combatir a los vengadores, que estaban ya bastante cansados.  
Amora trató de escapar y chocó con el escudo de Strange, Fenrir le lanza el hacha y esta lo esquiva tratando de buscar el modo de salir de ahí, la magia de Frigga ciertamente es impresionante y combinada con la magia del rey Frey podría ser catastrófico para ella.  
Seguía huyendo teniendo cerca a Fenrir y Thor cuando encontró el modo de escapar, o al menos eso pensó.

-¡Alto! Si no abren este escudo mataré al hombre de hierro- decía la mujer con rostro encolerizado...al parecer Víctor no llegó a decirle que Tony había escapado.

-Muy tarde Amora- decía el capitán -Mientras estabas ocupada fabricando el suero, encontró el modo de escapar y está a salvo-

Maldijo en un idioma extraño, llamaba a Víctor pero no conseguía sentir su presencia, todo se estaba saliendo de control, debía alejarse de ahí si quería evitar ser vencida.

Strange, Thea, Wanda y Frigga seguían preparando el caldero.

-¿Aún no?- preguntaba Nathaniel ya evidentemente cansado

-Solo...un poco...mas- decía Frigga, los 4 lanzaban su magia sobre el caldero, pero al parecer no era suficiente.

-Necesito más poder...- decía Thea

Amora en un intento desesperado lanza su poder sobre el escudo, el cual no puede romper, no se iba a dar por vencida, no era posible terminar su vida en un planeta primitivo como Midgard, cuando notó que el escudo se abría en otro punto, desesperada voló hasta ese lugar, pero fué derribada por los ya conocidos propulsores de IronMan.

-Uy querida...¿Te golpeé muy fuerte?- preguntaba Tony ante el asombro de todos al verle ahí, nada más y nada menos que acompañado de María y Sarah del futuro.

-¡Tony!¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el cap cansado.

- _No_ _fue mi idea, tus hijas me trajeron_ _aquí-_ decía Tony a través del intercomunicador.

 _-Lo_ _siento_ _papá-_ decía Sarah

-Luego arreglaremos eso hija- responde el cap feliz de ver a sus hijas ya grandes.

María había salido del escudo y luego regresado cargando a alguien familiar y llegando hasta donde el caldero estaba,baja a su ocupante.

-¡Madre!¿Que...haces...aquí?- decía con esfuerzo Frigga pues aún no alcanzaba el poder suficiente el caldero.

-¿No es obvio hija? Salvando el dia- Loki había llegado, se imaginó que el poder de su hija no sería suficiente puesto que aún es muy joven.  
El dios de las travesuras lanzó su poder y casi de golpe el caldero resplandeció con mucha más fuerza.

-Realmente...te necesitabamos- decía Strange

-Es obvio, siempre debo salvarle el trasero a Thor- decía divertido Loki.

A todo esto Tony y las gemelas estaban dándole pelea a Amora, Fenrir y Thor se unieron al igual que Visión.  
La hechicera estaba desesperada al borde de la locura, no parecía haber salida de aquello, sólo tenía una salida.

-Debo dejar mi belleza atrás- dijo para sí misma, y maniobrando su lanza, una joya que llevaba en su tocado se rompió, al suceder eso cayó al suelo y su piel de tornaba color púrpura tomando la forma de las bestias que poseía teniendo un tamaño descomunal.

-Ok, eso no lo esperaba- decía Tony

-¡Todos agrupense!- dijo el cap y los vengadores se reunieron frente al caldero.

-¿Aún no Stephen?- preguntaba T'challa.

-Estamos cerca- contestaba el mago

-Apresúrense, o seremos puré- afirma Peter

El mounstro era espantoso, todos se asombraban menos los asgardianos.

-Esa es la forma con la q atacó Amora a Asgard- decía Thor -Loki, trata de acelerar eso-

-Hago lo que puedo, recuerda que madre era la poderosa-

El tono de luz del caldero comenzó a ser azulada.

-Distraiganla unos minutos más- decía Strange

-¡Ya oyeron Vengadores!¡AL ATAQUE!- Dijo el cap y todos se lanzaron sobre el mounstro.

-¡Todo su poder!- les gritaba Loki a los q rodeaban el caldero, el tono comenzó a ser aún más azúl, el caldero tembló y un destello alertó que ya estaba listo.

-¡Lo logramos!- decía Frigga agotada

-Bien hecho hija, ahora encárgate- decía Loki a Strange, éste asintió.

-Cap, necesito que la hagan enfadar- habló por el intercomunicador el mago

-¿Aún más?- respondía Steve

-Asi es...sino todo habrá Sido en vano ..-

-¡Ya escucharon vengadores!¡Hagámosla enojar!- gritaba Tony

-¡Hey Stark! ¿Recuerdan cuando me derribaron en el aeropuerto?- hablaba Scott

-Bueno idea hormiguita, Peter a repetir EL IMPERIO CONTRAATACA- Dijo Tony

-En seguida sr. Stark- envolvió por las piernas al mounstro con su telaraña y al estar bien sujeta Tony, las gemelas, Rhodey y Sam golpearon fuerte a Amora, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo.  
Un enorme rugido salía de semejante bestia, esa era la señal.

-¡Vamos! Sujetemos el caldero- decía Stephen y los 5 hechiceros llevaron el caldero con ayuda de magia hasta Amora, vertiendo su contenido sobre el cuerpo del mounstro.

De modo simbiótico, el líquido comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Amora, comenzaba a encogerse, ésta lanzaba gritos de dolor mientras la sustancia la consumía.  
Una luz azul cubrió el lugar.

Al disiparse, Amora yacía en el suelo, desaliñada, en su forma humana, y sin fuerzas para continuar.  
Lentamente abrió los ojos y sintió la mirada de todos los Vengadores.

-Esto fue...magia antigua...¿El caldero del caos? Mezclado con escencia de los elfos...brillante Midgardianos, brillante- sonreía Amora débilmente.  
Thor y Loki se aproximaron, el resto les seguía de cerca.

-Supongo...que es el fin ...- decía Amora

-Asi es...sabes lo que la escencia de elfo le hace a un Æsir- decía Loki

-No moriré...sin contarles...mis razones- decía la hechicera dificultosamente.

Aún faltaba la versión de ella.


	42. VERDAD

Amora comenzó a relatar su historia, algunos asombrados, otros conmovidos.

-Eso no te da derecho sobre la vida de inocentes Amora-

-Tu...no lo entiendes...hijo de Odín...-trato de levantarse pero comprendió que estaba al borde de la muerte.

-Es verdad que yo era un niño cuando todo ocurrió- decia Thor -pero algo si está muy presente en mis recuerdos...mataste a mucha gente en tu venganza, madre fue benevolente al solo desterrarte-

El relato de Amora era el siguiente:

_Hace mas de 1000 años, Amora era parte de la corte de Padre de Todo, incluso estaba al lado de la Reina Frigga, y dió unas cuantas lecciones de magia al joven príncipe Loki._   
_Amora era felíz, sobre todo porque tenía el corazón del hombre que amaba,_ _Lytir_ _,_ _semidios_ _sabio de los Vanir._   
_Al momento de abrir las puertas de Asgard a los_ _Vanir_ _, muchos de ellos llegaron a la ciudad en busca de conocimiento y amistad con los Æsir,_ _Lytir_ _fue parte del grupo y por casualidad conoció a Amora en el palacio de Odín._   
_La amistad nació de inmediato y el amor en poco tiempo había florecido, se sentía plena al lado de Lytir._   
_Sin embargo, Lytir teniendo ese deseo de conocimiento, se llegó a enterar que_ _HEID_ _, diosa de la maldad, fue el resultado de las acciones de los Æsir, dicha información Lytir la compartió con su pueblo, fue el detonante para la guerra entre ambas razas, durante la cual, Lytir fue herido mortalmente._   
_En su lecho de muerte, Lytir le contó a Amora todo de lo que se enteró sobre la diosa_ _HEID_ _._   
_Amora no pudo hacer nada para salvar la vida de Lytir y murió en sus brazos._   
_Llena de ira y odio hacia Asgard, Amora decidió buscar a HEID, ésta al ver el caos que la hechicera tenía en su corazón, decide darle poder para enfrentarse a los Æsir y destruirlos, a cambio de todo el oro de Asgard._   
_Al regreso de Amora, le acompañaba un ejército de bestias otorgado por HEID, que_ _destruian_ _todo a su paso, los dioses Æsir se unieron para enfrentar la amenaza, pero solo lograron que Amora_ _encolerizara_ _, transformándose en una enorme bestia, destruyendo todo a su paso._   
_La reina Frigga, conocedora de la magia antigua de Asgard, utilizó un hechizo antiguo para aprisionar a Amora en una roca, sin embargo su poder se debilitaba por el tamaño descomunal de la bestia._   
_Loki, aún jóven, llega al lado de su madre y sin vacilar recita los mismos hechizos que su madre, proporcionando el poder suficiente para completar el conjuro._   
_Amora, antes de ser encerrada, juró vengarse de Odín y encontrar los medios para destruir no solo Asgard, sino todo el Yggdrasil._

_-N_ o importa...ya ... Asgard fue... destruida...- decía entrecortado la hechicera -Ire contigo...ahora ...Lytir...-  
Todos veían como las bestias se hacían polvo, mientras Amora iba envejeciendo hasta convertirse en una momia y desintegrarse.

-Antes de irnos...acciona las cargas Scott-

-Entendido Cap-

Todos salieron de la fábrica y al unisono, explotaron todas las cargas llevandolas a una especie de vacío que succionó todo a su alrededor.  
Un sabor amargo tenía esa victoria, las acciones no eran las correctas, pero el dolor de Amora era genuino.

-Mi padre pudo haber actuado mejor...hay muchas cosas de Asgard que nunca supe y ahora nunca sabré- decía Thor visiblemente melancólico, sus hijos le daban apoyo y Loki tomó su mano en gesto de apoyo, nada propio del dios del engaño.  
Todos más tranquilos se encaminan a las naves, en la de los X-MEN había una sorpresa.

-¿¡Que hace este idiota aquí profesor!?- exclamó Logan a punto de darle un golpe a Doom.

-Lo siento sr. Logan, nosotros le pedimos a profesor que cuidara a nuestros padres...-

-¿Disculpa?¿Cómo q tus padres?¿Y tú quién eres para empezar?-

En un breve relato, Werner cuenta los hechos de su viaje.

-¿Me estás diciendo que éste hijo de puerca es el padre de ustedes y que salieron de Reed? ¿Son igual a las Stark Rogers?- decía aún incrédulo Logan y el resto de su equipo seguía igual.

-Asi es...sé que papá se portará bien porque ama a mamá...¿Cierto?- decía Nathaniel a lo q Doom asintió con la cabeza

-¿Ven?no se preocupen- decía Werner

-Escuchen a los chicos por favor- decía Charles -En serio el Dr. Doom está de nuestro lado, mientras luchaban pude investigar en su cabeza...-

- _Directo_ _a Wakanda profesor ¿Me escucha?-_ decía T'challa a través del intercomunicador de la nave.

-Si majestad, enterado- tras eso Jean y Tormenta tomaron los controles de la nave -Discutiremos esto en Wakanda, junto a todos...-sentencio el profesor.

Mientras, en la nave de los 4 Fantásticos...

-¿Reed en embarazo?- decía sorprendido Jhonny

-Asi es...no lo comentamos porque era parte de nuestra misión esperar a esta fecha en que Werner y Nathaniel hicieran el salto para salvar al sr. Reed y al dr. Doom- decía Thea

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices niña? sé que Reed tuvo su romance con Víctor pero no creo que haya regresado con el...- decía incrédulo Ben

-Es verdad sr. Grimm- intervenía Stephen -¿Porqué razón mi hija le mentiría? además usted podrá verlo cuando lleguemos a Wakanda-

En el Quinjet de los Vengadores

-Me da gusto verte otra vez así mi niña, pero pusiste en peligro a tu madre- regañaba Steve a Sarah

-Ay papá no empieces con tu discurso- decía María -Ademas todo esto lo planeó mamá del futuro, así que si vas a regañar a alguien, que sea a el-

-Traidora- miraba serio Tony a María

-¿Y porqué volvieron?- preguntaba Natasha

-Esta fue toda la misión encomendada por sus yo del futuro, solo nosotras hemos hecho 2 saltos en el tiempo para salvarnos a nosotras mismas, el resto solo hizo un salto para ayudar en la pelea con Amora...- decía Sarah

-Espera....¿Ustedes sabían lo de Amora y no nos dijeron nada?- veía indignado Banner a todos los muchachos del futuro

Todos sonríen nerviosos

-Sorpresaaa~- decía Emerald

-En serio me van a matar de un susto ustedes jovencitos, y ustedes niñas están castigadas- decía Tony ante la risa de Steve

-Tu nos enviaste, no puedes castigarnos de algo que claramente es tu culpa- decía María...no había duda de quien había sacado el carácter.

Antes del ocaso, las 3 naves habían descendido en Wakanda, siendo recibidos por el comité de embarazados y una escolta en donde Shuri y la reina les daba la bienvenida y felicitaban por su éxito.

-De verdad nos ha dado gusto verlos a todos sanos y salvos...ahora es tiempo de irnos- decía Sarah ante la mirada asombrada de sus padres

-¿No pueden al menos quedarse a un festejo?- preguntaba T'challa

-A nosotros nos esperan ustedes con un festejo- decía Irbis con una sonrisa.

Cada familia se reunió, el resto veía la escena conmovedora, hombres que jamás se imaginaron convivir íntimamente habían formado una familia de jóvenes Vengadores dispuestos a seguir los buenos pasos de sus padres.

-Debes asumir tus culpas padre, y pedirle mucho perdón a mamá- decía Werner a Doom

-Por ustedes hijos, y por su madre, haré lo que él me pida- abraza Doom a sus hijos

-Cuidalo mucho mamá, sabemos lo mucho que el te ama- decía Nathaniel

-Claro hijo, los amo muchísimo- abrazaba Reed a sus gemelos

-Se siempre fuerte y valiente por tu nación hijo mio- decía T'challa

-Si padre- respondía Irbis con el saludo propio de la guardia wakandiana

-Te amo mucho hijo mio- lloraba Bucky abrazando a su cachorro de pantera, este correspondió el abrazo.

-Y yo a ti madre- decía Irbis.

-Cuidate mucho, y no juegues con rayos gamma como yo por favor- abraza Banner a su hija.

-Claro papá, y tú cuida mucho a mamá- decía Emerald.

-Cuidate mi niña, eres muy hermosa- lloraba Clint, Emerald le abraza emotiva.

-La belleza viene de tu lado mamá- reía divertida Emerald consolando a Clint.

-Siempre se cuidadosa hija mia- decía Stephen a Thea.

-Siempre papá, con la ayuda de ambos-

-Mi niña bella, te amo muchísimo- decía Ross.

Los Strange Ross se abrazaban en grupo despidiéndose de Thea.

-Digna hija de dioses, eres hermosa y poderosa, estoy orgulloso de ti- decía Loki a Frigga

-Todo gracias a ti madre- le responde la rubia en un abrazo

-Eres mucho más digno que yo hijo mío- Thor daba un fuerte abrazo a Fenrir

-Gracias padre- le responde el muchacho

-Por favor hijo, no seas despistado como tu padre- decía Loki a Fenrir abrazándolo.

-Tu me educaste bien madre- reía Fenrir

-Tienes la belleza de tu abuela hija mía- abraza Thor a Frigga

-Gracias padre, cuida mucho a madre- le responde la chica

-Ustedes son mi felicidad, siempre recuerden eso- decía Steve a las gemelas

-Gracias papá- decía Sarah abrazándolo

-Te amo mamá- decía María sollozando

-Mi niña, sin duda alguna eres una Stark, fuerte y hermosa- decía Tony tratando de no llorar

-Te extrañaré mamá- decía la castaña abrazando a Tony

-Recuerda que te estoy esperando en el futuro, princesa- le responde Tony con la voz entrecortada.

-Te superaré en fuerza papá- decía Maria llorando.

-Yo se q lo lograrás- decía Steve abrazando a la rubia.

Separandose los jóvenes de sus padres, hacían un ademán despidiéndose de todos, se agruparon y tras un resplandor desaparecieron.  
La paz, al menos de momento, había sido lograda, ahora solo queda un campo de batalla más que enfrentar, la paternidad.


	43. FELICIDAD

Luego que los jóvenes del futuro partieron, quedaba algo pendiente.  
Los líderes se reunieron en un salón, mientras el resto se habían ganado un buen descanso

-¿Que haremos con Doom?- pregunta T'challa

-Puedo asegurar que ya no es ningún peligro, al parecer Amora le había controlado- puntualiza el profesor

-Eso no quita los crímenes que cometió- dice Steve molesto

-Puedo asegurarles que no será amenaza- decía Reed

-Perdona si no confiamos en ti, es solo que cuando fuimos a Latveria, regresamos con 3 embarazos y tú quedaste secuestrado y te devuelven también embarazado...¿Entiendes nuestro punto?- dice Tony

-Entiendo Tony, es sólo que en mi estado, sé que no hará nada malo, ama a sus hijos, y sé que me ama a mi... vamos, tu sabes lo que eso significa-

Tony calla, mira al cap, este le devuelve la mirada encogiendo los hombros aceptando lo que en su mente pasa.

-Profesor, ¿Hay algún modo de hacerle un lavado de cerebro o algo para tenerle quieto?- dice Tony

-Con un poco de ayuda, puedo hacer algo...descuiden, no habrá problema- sonríe el profesor

Llevaron a Doom a un laboratorio bajo el palacio, ahí el Dr. Strange, Wanda, Visión, Jean y Shuri se encuentran reunidos junto al profesor.

-¿Debo temer?- pregunta Víctor

-Al contrario, después de hoy no harás nada estúpido- le responde Shuri.

*****

El tratamiento dado a Víctor fue exitoso, fue un misterio lo que le hicieron, lo que si aseguraron es que yano tenía poder maligno alguno, y los recuerdos que extrajeron de Amora confirmaron que la mujer llevaba muchísimos años utilizándolo, casi al mismo tiempo que había terminado su relación con Reed años atrás.  
Victor pudo reunirse con Reed y ser parte incluso del equipo de los 4 Fantásticos.

Se llegó a la conclusión que no había nadie más capacitado para llevar los controles de embarazo que Shuri, habiendo llevado con éxito el embarazo de Tony.

Bucky estaba siendo preparado por la madre de T'challa para convertirse en el consorte del rey, incluso ya está contemplado que luego de que Irbis nazca, se efectuará la boda, Shuri como buena cuñada le molesta todo el tiempo por el traje muy tradicional que utilizará el soldado.

Loki y Thor decidieron quedarse en ese país esperando el nacimiento de los mellizos, dejando a Valkiria a cargo del Nuevo Asgard.

Reed regresó a Latveria con Víctor, y el resto de los 4 Fantásticos les acompañaron para reconstruir, prácticamente desde las cenizas, el país que por culpa de Amora estaba destruido.

Everett fue a vivir con Stephen al santuario de Nueva York, preparándose para la llegada de su pequeña diosa.

Clint y Bruce decidieron volver con Steve y Tony a Nueva York en donde el complejo ya estaba reconstruido adecuadamente, los Vengadores regresaron con ellos, todo volvía a la normalidad, exceptuando las enormes barrigas que luego de un tiempo comenzaban a notarse.

*****

7 meses pasaron volando, Sarah y María dan sus primeros pasos, unos pequeños dientes comienzan a asomarse, Steve y Tony están más que felices de ver a sus princesas crecer fuertes y sanas.  
Una semana atrás Clint comenzó a sentirse mal, y fue llevado a Wakanda, Bruce decidió permanecer ahí hasta que Emerald naciera.  
Una llamada de Wakanda sacó de la burbuja a la familia Stark-Rogers.

-¿En serio? ¿Y todo está bien?- decía Tony a través del teléfono, hablando con T'challa

-Muy bien, iremos cuando Strange venga- Tony cuelga la llamada.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunta Steve

-La diva de Asgard entró en labor, al parecer ya vienen los mellizos-

Luego de unas llamadas y minutos de espera, Strange estaba en el complejo junto a Ross con su enorme estómago.

-Estas progresando agente Ross- bromea Tony

-No molestes Stark, ¿Nos podemos ir ya?-

Stephen y Steve ríen por el encuentro.  
Steve toma a Sarah y Tony a María, Strange abre un portal y de inmediato están en el palacio del rey T'challa.  
Fueron recibidos por Clint, que al igual que Ross, presume su embarazo.

-Vamos, que el futuro padre está ansioso y necesita apoyo- bromea el arquero  
Pero al llegar al área médica, se encuentran con una escena familiar; Loki ya sostiene a Frigga en sus brazos y Thor tiene en sus brazos a Fenrir.  
Los Stark-Rogers y los Strange-Ross les saludan felicitándolos, Thor no puede contener las lágrimas mientras ve a sus vástagos.  
En medio de la alegría, algo inesperado sucede.  
Clint siente un dolor en la espalda, lo cual lo obliga a sentarse.  
Bruce, q había ayudado a asistir a Loki, mira el malestar en la cara del arquero, se acerca preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta el Científico

-Me duele...la espalda...-Dice Clint sosteniendo su vientre y comenzando a respirar agitado.

-Espera aquí, traeré a Shuri para que te revise-

Clint le hace un gesto de afirmación mientras aún se sostiene el vientre visiblemente incómodo.

-Shuri, ¿Puedes revisar a Clint? Siente un dolor en la espalda-

La princesa asiente, al irse acercando ven como Clint se pone de pie bruscamente y se queda petrificado, alarmado Bruce llega con el.

-¡Clint!-

Liquido comienza a bajar por el cómodo pantalón que el arquero lleva.

-Bruce...ya viene...-

-¡Aún es pronto!-

El resto mira como atienden a Clint y observan el rostro temeroso de Clint.

-Se adelantó el parto- dice Steve -Llevaba días quejándose-

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí, felicidades de nuevo Beach Boy- dice Tony y el pequeño grupo sale.

Ross camina contoneandose, es ayudado por Stephen.

-No puedo creer que no protestaras cuando te dije que quería venir contigo- sonríe Everett.

-Cariño...por favor...no te vayas a angustiar...-

-¿Angustiar?¿A qué te....?-

Everett no terminó la frase, ya que sintió el líquido recorrerle el pantalón.

-Stephen Strange...¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?- decía serio Ross

-Solo...no te alarmes ¿Si?-

-¡PUDISTE DECÍRMELO!-

Tras el grito, Steve y Tony voltean hasta Ross.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma...¿Tu también?- pregunta Tony a lo que recibe un asentimiento de parte de Strange.

El mago carga a Everett hasta la bahía médica mientras recibe gritos por parte de Ross.

-Esto no podría ser peor ..-Steve no había terminado de pronunciar la frase cuando llega T'challa cargando a Bucky que estaba rojo como tomate y con cara de angustia.

-¿¡Donde esta Shuri!?- pregunta T'challa y Steve le señala el área donde están atendiendo a los otros 2.  
El rey corre con el soldado en brazos, Tony solo puede ver asombrado lo que ocurre, cuando una nave desciende fuera del palacio.  
Steve sale a su encuentro con Sarah en brazos; habiendo llegado hasta ese lugar es porque fué reconocida como nave aliada; al llegar Steve queda boquiabierto al ver que Doom está bajando a Reed en silla de ruedas y éste último con malestar en su cara.

-Se adelantaron los bebés ..¿Cierto?- preguntó Tony con María en brazos al alcanzar a Steve.

-Si...debo llevarlo con la princesa...- responde Victor angustiado.

-Esta en la bahía médica....- responde Steve y sin esperar más, Doom corre hasta el lugar señalado.

-Jamas imaginé que esto pasara...- decía Tony

-De por si la situación es irreal, ahora añadamos que son varios, es hasta hilarante- sonríe Steve.

*****

Para Shuri, ese fue definitivamente el día más hermoso y odioso de toda su vida, 5 cesáreas, 4 de ellas simultáneas, mientras los equipos se dividían entre los 5 parturientos.  
Lo peor ya había pasado, todos estaban estables, y cada familia se había reunido:  
*Thor, Loki y los mellizos Frigga y Fenrir  
*Bruce y Clint con Emerald  
*Stephen y Everett con Thea  
*T'challa, Bucky y su cachorro Irbis  
*Reed y Víctor con sus gemelos Werner y Nathaniel.  
Aquello parecía en realidad una sala de maternidad, Tony amamantando a María, mientras Steve sostenía a Sarah, el resto acunando a los recién nacidos, cada uno en su habitación.

-Jamas dijeron que eran de la misma fecha- dijo sonriente T'challa

-Querian tomarnos por sorpresa- decía Bucky mientras acunaba a Irbis

Wakanda se regocijaba, el heredero había nacido, anunciaron también el nacimiento de los otros niños y de la importancia que tendrán en la vida de Irbis.  
Tras unos días en Wakanda, todos volvieron a sus hogares, en Latveria Reed y Víctor dieron una gran fiesta junto a su pueblo celebrando la llegada de los gemelos, Thor y Loki se fueron a Nueva Asgard en donde su hogar ya estaba condicionado para los gemelos, Clint y Bruce recibieron un regalo marca Stark de parte de Tony, una casa enorme junto al complejo, en donde pueden estar cerca de su familia inicial, los Vengadores.  
Los Strange-Ross fueron recibidos en el santuario por todos los magos colegas de Stephen, cargando a Thea y llevándolos a la habitación que habían querido mantener en secreto a Everett para darle una sorpresa, éste al ver el presente lloró de la emoción y olvidó que deseaba moler a golpes a Strange por ocultarle q sabía del nacimiento de Thea.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todo estaba saliendo bien, todos los recién nacidos estaban bien.

*****

2 meses más pasan volando, en el complejo todo es algarabía, Tony y Steve están en la fiesta del primer cumpleaños de las niñas, X-Men y 4 Fantásticos reunidos una vez más, todos los Vengadores incluyendo los recientes padres, todos gozando de la dicha que Tony y Steve están compartiendo.  
Al momento de soplar la vela del pastel, Tony y Steve sostienen a ambas niñas que ya muestran orgullosas sus dientes de leche.  
Las fotografías no podían faltar, y tras reunir a todo el grupo, estando Tony y Steve al centro cargando a las niñas, una fotografía recordando la gran familia en la que se habían convertido, fue inmortalizada.  
La gran aventura de ver crecer a todos esos niños está a punto de iniciar.

**_Fin_ **   
**_********************_ **   
_Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron hasta aquí, de verdad infinitamente agradecida._   
_Cada capítulo lleva una parte de mi, espero que aunque haya estado feo, les haya entretenido._   
_Esperando volver pronto con otra idea que estoy madurando, nuevamente les agradezco que hayan leído este fic hasta aquí._   
_Sólo nos falta el epílogo_   
_Nuevamente_   
_GRACIAAAAAS_   
_🤩✨_


	44. EPÍLOGO

El grupo de jóvenes regresó a su tiempo, 17 años en el futuro, en donde los antiguos Vengadores ya les espera en un area del complejo dispuesta para la maquina que los lleva a traves del tiempo. 

-Bienvenidos- les recibia un Tony igual de jovial pero con unos cuantos años encima, al igual que Steve, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, T'challa, Strange, Everett, Thor, Loki, Victor y Reed

-¿Que tal la experiencia?- pregunta Steve 

-En serio, no han cambiado- decia divertida Maria

-Fue asombroso- decia Emerald

-Creo que los mas problemáticos fueron ustedes- decia Werner a sus padre

-Y que decirlo, casi linchan a papá- comenta Nathaniel

-Nadie dijo que seria facil- sonrie Doom al ver a sus hijos quejarse.

-Podemos decir que la mision fue un exito al haber regresado enteros- decia Irbis y el resto de jovenes asienten

Unos cuantos niños entran al lugar, estrechandose a los jovenes.

-¡Volviste Emerald!- abraza un niño rubio ojos azules a la chica, que le acaricia los cabellos mientras le sonrie.

-¿Fuiste bueno con nuestros padres Robert?- pregunta la chica a su hermano menor

-¡Si!, mamá me dijo que en un par de años tendré tu punteria- Clint sonrie al ver a su hijo orgulloso con su hermana.

-Buen niño- decia Emerald

Robert Banner-Barton, segundo hijo de Clint y Bruce, a sus 9 años ya es muy talentoso con el arco, aun no ha desarrollado la fuerza de los rayos gamma, Bruce espera que al entrar a la pubertad pueda transformarse en el nuevo Hulk.

-¡Theaaaaaa!- un chico cabello plateado ojos grises abraza a su hermana

-¡Tranquilo Vincent!- ambos caen al suelo por el impulso del chico

-Te extrañó hija- le decia Everett, Stephen asiente

Vincent Kenneth Strange-Ross, de 11 años.  
Stephen ha comenzado a enseñarle las artes misticas y a demostrado dominarlas a tan corta edad.

-¡Hermanoo!- 2 niñas se lanzan contra Irbis y este cae al suelo por la fuerza

-¡Heey! miren que vengo del campo de batalla, no sean asi-

-No paraban de hablar del grandioso viaje al que irias- decia T'challa y Bucky sonrie divertido

Azzuri y Nanali, princesas gemelas de Wakanda, hijas del rey T'challa y Bucky, a sus 12 años impresionan a todos con sus hermosos ojos azules y su tez morena, llevan los nombres de sus ancestros.

Una pequeña ojos y cabellos ámbar oscura se acerca a los gemelos sonriendo alegre

-Cynthia, nuestra pequeña...¿Haz Sido buena?- le carga Nathaniel

La niña asiente

Cynthia Richards von Doom, con 6 años es la adoración de Víctor y los gemelos, al igual que ellos la niña puede crear lanzas de luz desde su cuerpo. Reed le ayuda a controlar el poder.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí- decía Fenrir al ver a sus hermanitos Narfi y Vali, el primero con 8 años de cabello rubio ojos azules y el segundo de 4, cabello negro ojos verdes.

-Les contaremos las historias de nuestra victoria- decía Frigga acariciando los cabellos de ambos niños.

-Sarah, Maria...yo queria ir con ustedes- lloraba un pequeño castaño ojos azules aferrandose a Maria

-Yo tambien- otro chico rubio ojos cafe se aferraba a Sarah

-Vamos chicos, ya les dijimos que cuando esten mas grandes- recordaba Tony

-Pero mamá....-

-Vamos escuchen a su madre- decia Steve

Edward y Joseph Stark-Rogers, pequeños traviesos de 10 años que ya demostraron igualar la inteligencia de su madre y la fuerza de su padre.

Aquello era algarabía, los pequeños emocionados por el regreso de sus hermanos mayores, en su tiempo, habia pasado solo un dia desde que se marcharon.

-No dijeron nada de sus hermanos verdad...- preguntaba Tony mas como afirmacion

-Descuiden, nada se nos escapo...- decia Thea aun abrazando a su hermano.

-Muy bien, reporten- decia Steve a los jovenes

-Logramos que padre fuera al reino de los elfos, a regañadientas pero lo logramos- decia Fenrir abrazando a su madre, Thor sonreía.

-Logramos que papá se reconciliara con mamá- guiñaba un ojo Werner a su madre, Reed solo sonrie y Victor lo mira serio.

-¡Luché con papá!- decía emocionada María, a lo q Steve sonríe y Tony rueda los ojos.

-Si...lo recuerdo bien...-decia el moreno

-¿Eh?¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Sarah

-¿Acaso no fue otra línea del multiverso a la que fuimos?- pregunta Fenrir

-No, de hecho este viaje no sólo lo ideé como entrenamiento para ustedes, sino para comprobar los viajes en la misma línea del tiempo- explica Tony

-Me está diciendo sr. Stark que viajamos a sus yo del pasado, directamente, ¿Es así?- pregunta Thea incrédula

-Asi es pequeña brujita, viajaron a nuestro pasado, el cual todos nosotros recordamos bien, y de paso reconocer que sin la ayuda del señor Lang y el dr. Pym no hubiera Sido posible- les guiña un ojo

Los chicos se miran estupefactos...no pensaron que fuera su misma línea tomando en cuenta los viajes que sus padres han hecho.

-Nos alegra que regresaran enteros niños, es hora de celebrarlo- decía Bucky

Todos salieron del lugar, el complejo estaba mucho más condicionado para los niños, más habitaciones, más áreas de entrenamiento, incluso hay secciones privadas para cada familia, los Richards von Doom y Asgardianos también tienen su área privada al igual que los Wakandianos, tomando en cuenta que estos últimos lo construyeron con vibranium.  
Era todo asombroso, durante los años han existido muchos enemigos, y entre todos han contribuido como vengadores a mantener la paz, eso incluye en cada misión el turnarse entre las familias formadas para cuidar a las crías vengadoras.

-¿Imaginaste esto alguna vez Tony?- pregunta Steve sosteniendo al moreno por la cintura y dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
Tony observa los pequeños correr, los jóvenes reunirse en una especie de fraternidad, los mayores riendo de la escena...ese había sido su sueño, convertir a los vengadores en una verdadera familia.

-Este era mi sueño Steve, y gracias a ti, y aunque no quiera admitir, también gracias a Hydra, de no ser por ese idiota que me inyectó no tuviera esta familia contigo...- Tony voltea para quedar frente a Steve, con sus brazos rodea el cuello del rubio y éste le abraza por la cintura.

-Te amo Steve...creo que siempre te amé...una fuerza lejos de este mundo movió los hilos para esta maravillosa vida...-

Steve besa a Tony con cariño

-Tambien te amo Tony, probablemente desde lo de Ultron, incluso antes...jamás imagine todo esto...-

Steve y Tony se besan, el resto a su alrededor están en lo mismo, cada pareja agradece a Hydra la familia que ahora son, los hijos que lograron procrear, la paz que han logrado mantener, las fuerzas que sin duda alguna sus hijos desarrollarán.  
Todo es gracias al Suero de la Vida.

_**Notas de autor:**_  
 _Con esto concluyo mi primer fic Marvel Slash, que tarde en subir acá por muchas razones, siento que he sufrido con cada capítulo, y he de admitir que si en algún momento no encuentran congruencia es porque casi dormida los escribía, y todo desde mi cel._  
 _A pesar de todo he dejado un pedazo de mi viejo Kokoro en cada capítulo, imaginándome que pasó en la línea de 2014 en Endgame, en la que Thanos no está._  
 _Muchísimas gracias por leer hasta aquí esperando que mis siguientes_ _fics_ _sean de su agrado, mil gracias a tod@s!!!_  
 _M.R. Matthews_ _😊_ ✨

**Author's Note:**

> ADVERTENCIAS
> 
> *FANFIC SLASH
> 
> *MPREG
> 
> *STONY, THORKI, HULKEYE, WINTERPANTHER,ROSSTRANGE, DOOMXREED
> 
> *Se verá a un Tony frágil al inicio.
> 
> *Puede que se pierda un poco la emoción porque soy idiota para relatar historias :v
> 
> *Sin BetaReader
> 
> *Personajes son 100% ©Marvel Cómics.
> 
> *La historia es de mi autoría 100%, y queda prohibida su adaptación total o parcial.
> 
> ©Todos los derechos reservados


End file.
